


Secrets in the Stars of the BSAA Academy

by prittyzombiekill



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prittyzombiekill/pseuds/prittyzombiekill
Summary: So I had no intentions of writing ANOTHER story, but OC female graduates from the BSAA Academy and recruited by Chris Redfield for Alpha Team.





	1. Chapter 1

Skyla was nervous; she had just graduated from the BSAA Academy and gotten her orders. It was early spring; she was standing next to another rookie named Finn or something. The rookies were standing in the training room waiting for the Captain to come in and introduce himself. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, she had graduated top of her class, and now she was in Alpha team under the command of Chris Redfield. She should be excited and honored; he had hand selected her. Of course, there were stories of him all throughout the Academy; he was a legend. 

"How are you so calm?" The rookie next her asked her.

"What makes you think that I am?" She replied back. 

As he was about to reply two men came through the double doors, an older man with chocolate brown hair and eyes that were soft but were evident of seeing hell. They younger one was quite a bit younger, he was about her age his hair was about the same color as the older males, slightly spiked at the front; Skyla wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, but if she was being truthful with herself his eyes are what really stood out to Skyla, they were a beautiful hazel color. Skyla felt her cheeks heating up; she dropped her gaze before she blushed. The two men that entered the room approached the group of rookies. 

"Listen up; Captain Redfield has something to say." The younger male announced. Skyla brought her attention to Chris; he was handsome; there was no denying that. His muscles were well defined through his BSAA uniform. He stood with confidence.   

'Stop it Skyla.' She thought to herself. 

"Welcome to Alpha team; you are here because you were the best of your class in some type of training. I have personally selected each and every one of you, so I expect the best and nothing less. I am Captain Chris Redfield, but you I want you to call me Chris. This is my second in command Lieutenant Piers Nivans, during the training we will take the time to get to know each and every one of you; I want you to consider us your second family. That is all; get settled in your bunks. Training starts at 0500," Chris dismissed them.

"Wow, is he always this awesome?" The kid that she thought his name was name Finn asked. 

Skyla turned and gave him a look of disbelief. She grabbed her duffle and walked towards the door. 

Someone cleared their throat behind her, Skyla turned to find the Lieutenant behind her. 

"Sir?" Skyla asked nervously. 

"Chris wanted to extend an apology; we are not equipped here at the BSAA compound like at the academies. Unfortunately, we don't have a bunch of females, and only the Captain has privileges to private rooms, I'm afraid you will have to deal with bunking with us males." Piers told her. 

"Don't worry about it sir; I was at a smaller school as well so it was the same there," Skyla replied. 

"You don't have to be so formal; you can call me Piers." replied to her. 

Skyla nodded to him with a small smile and walked out of the training room. She walked in the direction she saw the other rookies from her team. There were two people per bunk. She walked into the room and saw an open bunk across from the rookie from earlier and sighed. She walked up to it and started unloading her bag. 

"I'm Finn, Finn Macauley." The rookie stuck his hand out to her. 

"Skyla Matthews." She replied taking his hand. 

"What specialty did you graduate in?" Finn asked. 

"Combat, you?" Skyla asked.

"Explosives," Finn replied. 

Skyla nodded, she walked back to her bunk and finished unpacking. She didn't notice that there were things already under her bunk that belonged to someone else. She grabbed a book from her bag and walked outside. She found a large branch and climbed into it. She opened her book and laid her back against the trunk of the tree. 

"It's nice to see that you rookies do more than drink and play with your weapons on your down time." A voice called from below her. 

Skyla looked down to find Piers staring up at her. She gave him a small smile and shrugged going back to reading her book. A minute later she heard rustling below her. She looked to find Piers climbing to a branch across from her, she watched him curiously. 

"What are you reading?" Piers asked once he was situated on the branch. 

"Promise not to laugh?" Skyla asked. 

"If I promise to try not to laugh is that good enough?" Piers asked with a small smirk. 

Skyla was silent for a minute; she put her bookmark in the book and slid it over to Piers. 

"Pride and Prejudice and Zombies?" Piers said aloud. 

He turned and gave Skyla the book back. Skyla blushed and turned placed her back onto the trunk. 

"Why would I have laughed?" Piers asked her. 

"I don't know, girl reading Pride and Prejudice is kind of cliché, and then you add Zombies with a girl in the BSAA, kind of silly don't you think?" She replied. 

"No. 'Pride and Prejudice is a classic. I don't know why you want to read about Zombies in the field we're in, but it probably puts an interesting spin on it." Piers replied. 

"If you want, I'll let you borrow it when I'm done," Skyla replied. 

"I'll think about it. It's almost sundown, dinner will be soon. Don't stay out too much longer it's gets cold out here at night during the spring." Piers told her. 

She watched Piers jump down from his perch and walk towards the main building. She smiled to herself; she decided to finish her chapter before following Piers inside. She stopped by the bunks and dropped her book off before heading to the dining hall. She went through the line and grabbed some food. She found a table away from the rowdy males and sat down. She began eating her salad when someone sat across from her. She looked up to see it was Finn. 

"Hi, Finn," Skyla said to before going back to her meal.

"Why don't you come down and eat with the rest of us guys?" He asked.

"Hm, quiet or fart jokes? Such a tough decision. I'm fine here, thanks, Finn." Skyla replied. 

Finn frowned but nodded heading back and sitting with the other males in her team. Skyla felt eyes on her; she looked up to see Chris and Piers watching her closely. Skyla sighed; she finished her food and got up heading back to the bunks. She grabbed a pair of yoga pants and green shirt with a BSAA logo. She also grabbed her toiletry bag and headed to the showers. She headed to the far end cabin. She grabbed a clean towel and opened the cabin. She undressed and turned the water on, sighing as the water hit her. She quickly washed up and dried off. Although she was currently the only one in the showers and she was used to seeing naked guys because of the previous academy didn't mean she wanted to. She also didn't want to hear the cat calls she typically heard from the males because she was the only female. She dressed and wrapped her towel around her hair tightly to help it dry quickly. 

She grabbed her toiletry bag and made her way to the front of the bathrooms to the sinks so she could brush her teeth. Just as she started brushing her teeth some of her team started making their way into the showers. Skyla finished her brushing and flossing. She then pulled the towel from her hair and fished drying her hair. She started brushing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her gray eyes stared at her. She was slightly taller than most girls standing at 5'7, but she was very skinny but muscular. She was bigger in the chest region, she sighed, grabbing the towel and toiletry bag along with her bag with dirty clothes; Skyla dropped the towel in a towel hamper and walked towards the bunks. She walked to her bunk and put her stuff away. Since training started at 0500 the next morning she decided to call in early, 0400 was going to come quicker than she would like. She got under her blankets and lay on her stomach, moving her pillow.  Slowly the other member started making their way into the bunks, Skyla didn't notice as she was already asleep. Piers walked into the bunks and turned the lights off indicating it was time for the team to go asleep. He was also assigned in this bunk as he was to make sure they didn't screw around. Piers raised an eyebrow seeing who happened to choose the bunk above him. He climbed into his bunk and went to sleep. 

Skyla groaned when bright lights hit her face. She buried her face in her pillow trying to go back to sleep. 

"Come on rookie get up, the captain will not tolerate you being late." Piers stood next to her. 

Skyla groaned again and nuzzled her pillow. Without notice her blankets were gone, Skyla's eye popped open; those Hazel eyes were glaring at her now. Skyla glowered at Piers. Skyla pushed herself up; she snatched her blankets from Piers' hands. She jumped down from the bunk landing in front on him. She eyed Piers long and hard for a moment daring him to say anything else to her.  She then turned and made her bunk; Piers huffed at her and walked off.  Skyla looked around and noticed that she was the only left in the room and decided to change quickly.  She finished getting ready and quickly made her way to the dining hall and ate.  She had just gotten into the training room when Piers and Chris entered. 

“Close one Skyla,” Finn leaned over and whispered.

Skyla nodded to Finn, Chris stood in front of the team.  Piers glared at each of them, his eyes softened slightly when it got to Skyla for half a second before hardening again remebering their slight confortation earlier. 

“We are working on hand to hand combat today, I will pair you in teams of two, I want to see your best guys,” Chris announced to the group. 

Chris walked around the group with a clipboard assigning partners.  He stopped in front of Skyla and smirked. 

“Matthews you’re paired with Piers,” Chris said looking at her. 

“Chris; this is not a good idea.”  Piers pleaded with Chris.   

“She graduated top of her class, I want her to have a challenge,” Chris said to Piers. 

Piers sighed and nodded, Piers removed his jacket and his shirt leaving him in just a tank top showing his defined shoulder and arms muscles.  Skyla’s heart started racing, she tilted her head side to side stretching her neck.  Skyla’s took in a deep breath to ready herself. Piers got into a fighting position; he took a step towards Skyla.  Skyla took her own fighting stance and stepped back, watching Piers watching for a weakness in his stance.  Piers started to circle Skyla, not letting him get behind her she turns and walks in a circle with him.  Piers lunges at Skyla attempting to grab her shoulders, Skyla dodges him by stepping back.  Piers smirk at her quickness and nods at her.  Skyla and Piers start their dance again, this time Skyla throws her left arm out which Piers easily blocks, however, he wasn’t anticipating her grabbing his arm with her other hand and twisting it behind his back.  Piers throws her over his shoulder and slams her on the ground hard. 

“Skyla! I’m sorry,” Piers leans over her.

Piers reaches his hand out to help her up, Skyla sweeps her foot knocking his legs out from under him.  Piers' eyes are wide, Skyla jumps up, she looks over at Piers and smirks at him. Skyla offers her hand to Piers, he kicks his knee into her stomach and tosses her behind him, Skyla lands on her knees, however, Skyla looks at Piers stunned. Piers gets ups and stands with his back to Skyla, she dashes at him and tackles him landing knocking him back. Skyla stood there with her arms crossed, Piers flips himself over and stares at her in disbelief. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Chris calls out to them. 

Skyla looks over at Chris, she had forgotten that there were others in the room; everyone was standing behind him watching them.  Skyla blushed slightly, Piers was still on the ground.  Skyla walked over to him and held out her hand.  Piers took her hand and stands but looks away from her, Skyla frowns at herself. 

“Piers and Skyla, good job go get cleaned up you have the rest of the day off,” Chris announces.  

Skyla nods at Chris and walks towards the training room doors, she heads towards the bunks.  Her heart was racing; she grabs her civy clothes and toiletry bag and heads towards the showers.  She couldn’t believe she had gotten so competitive with a superior. She quickly showered and dressed and dropped her bag off by the bunks.  She decided she was going to explore the BSAA base a little more in depth; she walked the halls for a while before going outside.  It was a warm day with a breeze, Skyla was glad she had left her hair down because it felt kind of nice to feel the wind move through her hair.  Without realizing it she had ended up in front of the tree again. 

“Does it draw you here too?”   The voice sounded from behind her. 

“I guess so,” Skyla responded turning to find Piers behind her. 

Piers walked up so he was beside her, Skyla looked over at Piers and he gave her a genuine smile.  Skyla felt like her heart skipped 10 beats, she turned her head blushing a dark shade of red. 

“Listen Piers, I’m sorry about earlier.  I get really competitive at times.” Skyla told him. 

“It’s okay; you just surprised me is all.” Piers replied. 

“Piers you’re the Captain’s second in command, we all have specialties, what is yours?”  Skyla asked. 

“Driving and Sniping, I am the best the BSAA’s got.”  Piers boasted. 

“Sniping? Could you show me sometime?”  Skyla asked him. 

“Show you my skills?”  Piers asked. 

“That, but also can you show me how to snipe?  It was the one thing I couldn’t get down during my training,” Skyla responded. 

“Want to work on it now that we have some free time?”  Piers asked. 

“I would like that,” Skyla replied. 

Piers showed Skyla where the armory was, he held the door open for her.

“Do you want your usual Nivans?” The guy handling the guns asked. 

Piers looked over to Skyla and shook his head. 

“Not today Christian, give me the Mk12,” Piers replied.

Christian gave Piers the Mk12, box of rounds, targets and two pairs of ear muffs.  Piers nodded to Skyla to follow him, they walked out a little ways.  Piers set the sniper up, having Skyla run out and set up the target.  Piers set the stand on the ground and put the Mk12 on it.  Skyla walked back towards Piers; when she reached him he handed her a pair of muffs.  He got down on the ground onto his stomach, Skyla followed his suit.  Piers pulled one of his muffs back and Skyla did the same. 

“The most important thing is to know where your target is. After that line it up, hold your breath and just as your about to squeeze the trigger exhale.”  Piers told her.  

Skyla nodded, she had to admit she having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying; his lips looked so soft.

‘Damn it Skyla stop, you asked him to show you how to properly shoot a sniper,’ She thought. 

Piers then demonstrated what he showed her by hitting the target perfectly, Piers waved her over. 

“Your turn; remember know where your target is, line it up, hold your breath, pull the trigger then breath.”  Piers summarized for her.

Skyla did what he told her but her target was a little off center.  Skyla frowned at her failure. 

“You did great, here let me help you.”  Piers told her with a smile. 

Piers got down on his stomach again, he place the butt of the rifle against her shoulder.

“Come on try again you were really close.”  Piers told her. 

Skyla tried to concentrate on everything Piers told her, it was really hard with his hands on hers though. 

Skyla made a perfect shot; she looked over and gave Piers a triumph smile. 

"Try it by yourself." Piers said letting her go of her hands and scooting away slightly. 

Skyla sighed inwardly and held the butt of the gun against her shoulder. She hoped that Piers hadn't heard the sigh or if he did he took it as her clearing her mind and getting herself ready for the task at hand. She aimed, held her breath and as she pulled the trigger she released it, Perfect Shot. 

"You're a natural. Are you sure you had trouble?" Piers asked her. 

"Maybe you’re just a good teacher." Skyla replied. 

Piers blushed, quickly looking away. 

'Did he just blush? No my eyes were just playing tricks.' Skyla thought to herself.

Skyla stood up and walked out to the target and changed it, while she was doing that Piers went and got a Dragunov SVD.

"We will keep practicing for about an hour, by then training should be over and about lunch time." Piers replied. 

Skyla nodded and got back on her stomach and practiced for a while. She looked over at Piers at one point and noticed he was in deep concentration on his target. He took his shot and went through the targets head; it would have been a perfect shot on a B.O.W. 

A memory of a body hitting the floor with a single hole in its head quickly flashed through her head.  

"Skyla. Hey, is everything okay?" Piers asked. 

"Yeah," Skyla said grabbing her equipment and walking to the entrance of the shooting range. 

Piers followed suit and quickly caught up with her. 

"Practice with that rifle for a while, maybe soon we can get you trained on one of these bad boys." Piers smiled at her. 

"You will keep training me?" Skyla asked with a smile. 

"Of course, although the Captain brings each of you in for expertise, he likes us to be well rounded. Also it would be nice to not have to be the only Sniper." Piers replied. 

"Thanks Piers." Skyla replied. 

They walked out of the shooting range, and started walking towards the dining hall. 

"Why did you join the BSAA?" Piers asked Skyla. 

"The same reason why anyone else did, I wanted to fight B.O.W.s, so I can make a difference," Skyla responded. 

Piers nodded, they walked in silence for a while, they heard laughing coming up behind them, moving to the side they then heard running. 

"Catch!" A body knocked into Piers causing him to knock into Skyla knocking her into a wall. 

Her back hit the wall, Piers threw his forearm out onto the wall next to her so he didn't fall on top of her. 

"Hey!" Piers shouted after the two throwing a football and running. 

Piers redirected his attention to Skyla, their faces a few inches away from each other. 

"Are you okay?" Piers asked quietly looking into her eyes; Skyla could only nod, she was looking back into his eyes. She felt like she was being pulled in. 

A throat cleared behind them, Piers looked in the direction annoyed until he realized it was Chris. Piers jumped back and rubbed the nape of his neck. 

“This isn’t what it looks like Chris, two asshats from Bravo just knocked me into her." Piers told him. 

"I saw Piers; I will be talking with Jill about her recruits. Are you two okay?" Chris had an amused look on his face. 

Skyla nodded her reply to Chris and walked off to the dining hall.

"Is something going on Piers?" Chris teased. 

"We were at the shooting range, she asked me to give her some sniping pointers." Piers tried to deflect.

"So you have taken her under your wing already?" Chris replied.

Piers shook his head at Chris and headed into the direction Skyla walked off in.


	2. Showers

Skyla sat outside under the tree, she decided to skip lunch and go to the tree to relax and enjoy the weather.  She pulled out her phone and checked her email she found one from her little sister.  Her parents were obviously still not talking to her. They were still pissed off she joined the BSAA, they threatened if she did they would disown her.  She read over her email and typed at quick response to her sister. 

“Hey Skyla, I didn’t see you at lunch, everything okay?”  Finn called out. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t hungry, and it was nice out,”  Skyla replied once he sat next to her.  

“That was impressive you taking on Piers, I can see why you were top of your class,” Finn told her.

Skyla blushed and looked away, she was still slightly embarrassed at how competitive she been against him.

“Let’s not mention it anymore,”  Skyla replied. 

Finn nodded, he looked over at her phone and saw the picture of her and her little sister on it. 

“Is it nice having siblings?”  Finn asked. 

“ You don’t have any?” Skyla asked Finn.

Finn shook his head, Skyla was silent for a moment then pulled up some pictures of her and her little sister together. 

It can be when you get to see them.”  Skyla said putting her phone away with a sigh. 

“You don’t get to see her?”  Finn asked. 

“No, my parents didn’t like the idea of me joining the BSAA,”  Skyla replied looking off to some woods in the distant. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up bad memories,”  Finn said sadly. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,”  Skyla replied her voice was distant. 

She didn’t know when Finn got up and left her to thoughts.  Her brother had been killed two years before; it had taken her a few months to decide to join the BSAA, and then another month to gain the courage to tell her parents.  Skyla was pulled from her thoughts when another figure sat beside her. 

“Everything okay?”  Piers asked her.

“Yeah,” Skyla replied although not too convincingly. 

“You don’t sound too sure,” Piers replied. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Skyla replied getting up. 

“If you need to talk, I don’t mind listening,” Piers replied. 

Skyla started to walk away; she nodded then walked towards the building.  Piers stared at her for a moment before getting up and walking towards the BSAA building himself.  It was close to dinner time, so Skyla headed towards the kitchens, she was starting to regret skipping lunch. 

While Skyla was in line getting her food for dinner, Jill came up beside her getting her own food.

“You must be Skyla? Why don’t you join Chris and me for dinner tonight?”  Jill asked with a smile. 

“Are you sure?”  Skyla asked grabbing a dressing cup. 

“Of course, it’s normally just Chris, Piers and I, and the chatter between them gets dull fast,”  Jill replied with a smile. 

“Sure,” Skyla smiled back at her. 

Jill went around her and grabbed a few more things and went and sat down.  Skyla went and sat down at the table with Jill and Chris, sitting next to Jill. Things were quiet for a few moments before Jill broke the silence.

“So Skyla I heard you gave Piers a run for his money this morning,” Jill said to her with a smirk. 

Skyla bowed her head and blush crossed her cheeks, causing both Jill and Chris to snicker. 

“The captain exaggerated,” Skyla replied.

“I highly doubt that Chris will speak highly of his team. But he does not exaggerate about them.  He boasts about them since he gets first picks.” Jill glared at him. 

Chris shrugged at Jill and continued to eat his meal earning him a small punch in the arm from her.  

“Skyla, Piers mentioned you are not too bad with a sniper either.  I wouldn’t mind seeing your skills tomorrow.”  Chris mentioned to her. 

Skyla’s face turned a darker shade of red but nodded. 

“Of course sir, I take it we are working with guns tomorrow then?”  Skyla asked Chris. 

“Yeah for a bit, I was also thinking of visiting the simulation room,” Chris replied.

“Mind if I join you guys?”  Piers asked.

“Of course not Piers I don’t know why you're even asking,” Jill smiled at him. 

“So what were you guys talking about?”  Piers asked. 

“Well Chris and Skyla were talking about training, but Skyla and I were talking about how she kicked your ass this morning before that,” Jill replied. 

Skyla coughed and looked up at Jill; Piers looked over at Skyla and smirked. 

“Are you spreading rumors?”  Piers asked.

 If it was possible, Skyla’s face was a darker shade of red. 

“The captain is, I didn’t even say anything,” Skyla replied ducking her head. 

Jill looked over at Chris with knowing smile, and Chris glared at her shaking his head. Skyla kept her head low the rest of dinner, she finished her food quietly trying to stay out of the conversations they had.  She made a mental note not have a meal with them anymore.  Skyla got up and attempted to quietly leave the table without being noticed by the other occupants at the table. 

“Leaving us so soon Skyla?”  Jill asked. 

“Yeah I am not really a morning person and getting up at 0400 is not my thing,”  Skyla replied. 

“No kidding,” Piers replied. 

Skyla glared for at him, before sticking her tongue out at him.  Piers rolled his eyes at her before nodding to her.  Skyla walked towards the trash can and dumped the tray. 

“She give you a hard time this morning?”  Chris asked Piers. 

“If death glares and snuggling into pillows count as a hard time then yes, although I am not going to lie that glare could even make you turn and run Chris,” Piers replied. 

Skyla walked down to the bunks and climbed in her bed and buried her face into her pillow, she was exhausted. She fell into a heavy slumber, she didn’t hear the other guys come in, or feel someone putting her blankets on her. Skyla growled with the lights flicked on.  She pulled her blankets over her head and buried face into the pillow. 

“Come on Matthews,” Piers' voice was next to her. 

Skyla growled at him, and shifted again, Piers attempted to yank the covers off, Skyla turned her head and lifted the blanket slightly and glared at him. 

“If you know what is good for you, you won’t do that again Nivans,” Skyla snarled at him. 

“You don’t scare me, Matthews, get your ass out of bed,” Piers replied.

Skyla rolled over and brought the blankets with her.  Piers huffed, he grabbed Skyla sheets, and all carried her towards the showers. 

“What the hell are you doing Nivans,” Skyla asked.

“I am teaching you a lesson,” Piers replied. 

Skyla attempted to wriggle out of his grip, but with her, in the blankets, she realized he had an advantage.  Piers stopped in front of a shower and turned the water on. 

“Nivans I swear to god, if you put me in there you will not make it out of here alive,” Skyla threatened. 

Piers smirked and shoved her into the shower and backed up. 

“You FUCKING idiot!” Skyla screamed at Piers.

Piers turned and attempted to run, he knew he was in trouble; he had turned the water full blast cold.  Skyla had already dashed at him and grabbed him by the back of the collar though. She yanked back on his collar using her other arm she threw an arm around his neck and slammed him to the ground. There were several heads sticking out of shower stalls trying to see what all the commotion was all about, Piers scrambled to get up. Skyla jerked him into the shower and slammed into shower stall holding him under the cold water stream.  Piers grabbed Skyla and pulled her under the stream and causing her the squeal again causing Piers to laugh at her.

“What the hell is all the commotion?” A voice yelled from the front of the showers. 

Skyla jumped out of the stall in time to see Chris walk towards them. 

“Skyla, what the hell is going on?”  Chris stared her down. 

Skyla glared back into the stall, and Piers stepped out.  Chris raised an eyebrow at the both of them. 

“Anyone going to explain because this doesn’t look good,” Chris stated

“Piers decided he was going to teach me a lesson by putting me in a cold shower,” Skyla replied. 

“Why would he need to teach you a lesson?”  Chris asked crossing his arms.

“Because he is a jackass that doesn’t know how to wake people up,” Skyla replied shivering. 

Chris reached over and grabbed a towel and tossed it to Skyla, he looked over to Piers. 

“Was all this really necessary? This shower is a mess, and you caused quite a commotion.”  Chris stared Piers down. 

Piers shrugged and stared over at Skyla, Chris shook his head. 

“You both with clean this shower up, then you will be running the obstacle course together all day,” Chris glared at the both of them. 

“Can I get changed first?”  Skyla asked Chris. 

“Yes, both of you get changed, and then get this bathroom cleaned up,”  Chris replied.

“Yes sir,” Skyla replied. 

Skyla walked towards the bunks to grab dry clothes, she heard foot steps behind her she looked to see Piers catching up to her.  Skyla picked up her pace. 

“Not talking to me now?”  Piers asked smugly. 

Skyla glanced back but kept her pace, walking to her bed, grabbing dry clothes.  Since there was no one else in the bunks since it was much later, she walked around to other side of the bed and turned her back to the door; so she could quickly change and get back to bathroom clean up.  Skyla heard Piers walk in and his breath hitch; she rolled her eyes and continued changing.  If he wanted to be an ass and throw her an ice cold shower, he was going to suffer the consequences. Skyla walked past Piers as he was changing, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She may have been pissed off at him, but that didn't mean she was going to deny herself a peek at him without a shirt on. She walked back into the showers and grabbed her wet blankets cursing Piers in her head. She walked over to the wet towel container and threw them in. Piers walked in as Skyla grabbed the industrial mop. She glared at Piers and started mopping the floors. 

"I'll do it again," Piers said to her. 

Skyla shot Piers another glare but started mopping the floors again. Piers grabbed some towels and joined her, any excess water she left behind he dried up. 

Skyla sighed once she was done mopping their mess up, she wrung the mop out in the shower and carried the mop to a janitorial closet. 

Piers walked up to her dropping the wet towels into a container. 

“How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?” He asked her. 

Skyla rolled her eyes; she walked past him shoulder checking him.  Piers shook his head and followed her out. Piers caught up to her and walked beside of her.

“How is that book you were reading?” Piers attempted. 

Skyla sighed and looked over at Piers and shook her head she walked past him and headed out to the obstacle course.  By lunch time she wanted to strangle Piers. She walked to the cafeteria grabbed some food sat down away from everyone.  Skyla had just started eating when Piers sat in front of her. 

“Don’t you have someone else to bug Nivans?”  Skyla glared at him. 

“Nope,” Piers smirked at her.

“What do you want?” Skyla asked.

“Tell me how I can wake sleeping beauty up, is with a kiss? Is that how I shall wake thee?”  Piers asked her, amused with himself.

A light blush crossed Skyla’s face, taking a deep breath hoping that Piers didn’t notice she took a sip of water. 

“Or you could just try to wake us normally,” Skyla replied.

“I’m glad to see you two are getting along again,” Chris stated as he came up behind them.

“Don’t push it captain,” Skyla stated.

“I do not want a repeat of this tomorrow, am I clear?”  Chris said to both of them. 

Skyla and Piers both nodded their understanding. 

“I expect to see you both in simulation after lunch,” Chris said to them walking off. 

Piers turned to her and smirked.

“Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook for your shenanigans this morning,” Skyla said to him.

Piers pouted at Skyla causing her to shake her head at him.  Skyla got up taking her tray with her and tossed it.  She headed to the simulation room.  She pulled out her phone killing time while the others made their way in the room.

One by one the others made their way in Piers and Chris being the last ones. 

“You’re going to be in pairs of threes. There will be one group of two, and you will be with me.  Ryan, Cowboy, Finn you three are group one.  Keaton, Marco, and Reid you boys will be group two.  Skyla and Piers you two are with me.”  Chris announced. 

Skyla groaned, she felt like Chris was making it his mission to ensure that Skyla and Piers were together in everything.    Everyone geared up and listened to Chris as he gave them a rundown on a mock mission report.

“Remember you’re split up into 3 teams, Charlie group one, Bravo group two and Alpha my group, your main objective is for everyone in your team to make it out alive,” Chris told them. 

The simulation was going well; Skyla and Piers looked at each other and nodded. She rounded the corner and aimed her weapon, as she was about to shoot her target she felt a body slam into her.  Skyla and the body tumbled, rolling a couple of times the body pinned her.  Skyla looked up to see it was Piers.  Piers stared down at her, shaking his head.  He turned his head and nodded towards the simulation sniper. 

“If he were real, you would have been a goner,” Piers told her. 

“My hero,” Skyla replied with a low voice. 

Piers turned back and stared at her licking his lips staring at her a moment longer before he pushed himself off of her.  Skyla swallowed and then sighed heavily before pushing herself up.

“Simulation halt,” Chris called out to the room.

The simulation shut down and everyone stopped and gathered around Chris. 

“Great job guys…and girl, everyone you did well for your first time.  There is room for improvement, but I am still impressed.  Go get showered and get some food and rest.  I am giving you all the morning off tomorrow, everyone dismissed.”  Chris commanded. 

Everyone grabbed the gear and returned it; Finn and Skyla were the last ones out of the simulation room.  Skyla nodded to Finn and headed to the bunks to grab her stuff for showers.  As she approached the showers she had duck her head, Piers was standing at sinks with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a blush crossed Skyla’s cheeks.  As she made her way to the shower stalls, she was stopped by Ryan. 

“Did you see something you like?”  Ryan asked her with a smirk. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Skyla replied pushing past him.

Skyla got into the shower cabin and undressed, she turned the water as hot as it could go.  Her muscles were tense from the punishment of the cold shower that morning and obstacle course. Skyla took her time in the shower to wash the day off of her, she felt extra gross because of the obstacle course. She finally turned the water off and grabbed her towel and dried off, Skyla turns to grab her clothes to find them not there.  She rolls her eyes and wraps the towel around her body.  She opens the cabin door and looks out to see Ryan and Cowboy down by the lockers talking, and Ryan has her clothes in his hand. 

“God damn it immature ass hats,” Skyla mutters stepping out of the shower stall.

Skyla walks down to Ryan and Cowboy and clears her throat.  They both turn to her and smirk, Ryan holds up her clothes.  Skyla holds her hands out expectantly. 

“Oh, you want these?”  Ryan asks. 

“Yeah, give me my damn clothes,”  Skyla tells him. 

“I think you might want to try that again,” Ryan replies. 

Cowboy snickers and watches Skyla; she rolls her eyes and nods annoyed

“Can I please have my clothes back?”  Skyla asks with slight malice in her voice.

Ryan holds her clothes out for her to grab; Skyla walks up and grabs them.  As Skyla turn Ryan grabs her butt, she stops, drops her clothes and turns around and slams her forearm into Ryan’s throat, using her other hand she grabs his testicles. The others in the showers let out cat calls and whistles.

“What is going on in here?”  Piers walked back into the showers. 

He sees Skyla choke hold on Ryan and rushes over. 

“Someone explain right now!”  Piers yelled trying to pry Skyla off of Ryan. 

“Ryan thought it would be funny to prank Skyla and steal her clothes, Skyla came out and tried to retrieve her clothes when she did Ryan grabbed her, and that happened.”  Finn stepped up and replied. 

“To the Captain’s office NOW!” Piers yelled at Ryan as he pries Skyla off.

Ryan sulks off to Chris’ off, Piers picks up Skyla clothes off the floor.

“Go get dressed, and meet Chris and me in his office as well,” Piers said to hand her clothes to her.

Skyla headed back to the dressing area, Piers motioned for Finn to follow him. When Piers and Finn arrived in Chris office, Chris was already typing. 

“Where is Skyla?”  Chris asked Piers. 

“She is getting dressed,” Piers replied. 

Chris looked back at Ryan and then to Finn. 

“Why is he here?”  Chris asked continuing to type. 

“Unbiased party that saw the whole thing,” Piers replied. 

“Okay Finn, let’s hear your story then,” Chris said. 

Finn told Chris what he had told Piers, Chris looked over at Ryan slightly annoyed look on his face.  Chris typed as Finn talked. 

“Thanks, Finn, that is all,” Chris said dismissing him.

As Finn was leaving Skyla was coming up to the office.  Finn held the door open for her. 

“Thanks, Finn,” Skyla said to him.

“Ryan you are dismissed, for now, I’ll have your punishment later,”  Chris replied. 

“But sir!”  Piers and Ryan interjected

Chris gave them both a stern look, Ryan left, and Piers sat down. 

“Skyla have a seat,” Chris pointed to a chair.

“Am I in trouble sir?”  Skyla asked. 

Both Chris and Piers looked at Skyla. 

“No, you were justified in your actions. Actually, I just thought we need to do something about the shower situation for you.”  Chris replied

“I don’t want special treatment sir; it’s not fair to the boys. There is only one of me do not make accommodations for me,” Skyla replied. 

“Skyla that was a dangerous situation,” Chris replied. 

“With all do respect Captain, I am always going to be in dangerous situations,” Skyla replied. 

“Very well, but if another incident like this occurs, I will have no choice but make other arrangements for you,” Chris replied.

“I understand sir,” Skyla said getting up and leaving the room.

“Chris you can’t just let her call the shots like that!”  Piers yelled at him

Chris sat back and put his hands up. 

“Why isn’t Andrews gone? Any other job and that would not be tolerated!”  Piers' voice got louder. 

“Piers has a crush, that’s cute. I think Skyla taught him a lesson herself, I am sure he is not going to lay a hand on her, and I don’t think any other male is going to be trying to grab her again,” Chris replied. 

“Tch,” Piers turned his head away from Chris his cheeks turning red at his accusation.   


	3. Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am spoiling you guys at how long these chapters are, I can't guarantee they will keep being this long

Things had settled down and ran smoothly; Chris had managed to fully train his new Alpha team in a matter of three months.  He was impressed with the teams work even with the bumpy starts everyone was getting along.  Chris had decided since it was Finn’s birthday the next day he was giving the team the weekend off.  Skyla was sitting outside against the tree enjoying the sunshine when Finn came up and sat down beside her. 

"Hey Finn, Happy Birthday," Skyla said to him.

"Thanks Skyla," Finn squeaked and blushed. 

"How is your birthday going so far?" Skyla asked.

"Actually that's why I came here to talk to you about. I was...Uh...I was wondering...if you would...Um, if you wanted to come out for drinks with us." Finn strung the last half together. 

“Us?”  Skyla asked. 

“It’s going to be me, Cowboy, Ryan, and Keaton,” Finn tells her. 

"Sure Finn," Skyla smiled.

"Great! We are leaving at 7:30," Finn said getting up.

Skyla nodded to him, she leaned her head back closing her eyes feeling the sun's warmth on her face. 

"Hey," she heard next to her. 

She opened her eyes and looked to see Piers staring down at her. Skyla she pushed herself off the ground and nods to Piers. 

“Hey,” Skyla replies. 

“Going in already?” Piers asked her. 

“Starting to get a little warm out here,” Skyla replied. 

“See you around,” Piers replied slightly disappointed.

Skyla going inside and checks her phone, she finally sees she got another email from her sister again.  She checks to see when the last one had come in and noted it had been about two months.

‘Either mom and dad have found out she is emailing and she is sneaking around, or maybe she is starting to hate me for abandoning her.  Hopefully, she understands I am doing this for her,’ Skyla thinks to herself. 

She replies to her sister’s email and puts her phone away.  

Skyla went to the bunks and grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the shower. She decided on denim short shorts and ruffled spaghetti strap tank and ankle high boots. Skyla stood in front of the mirror and drying her then started straightening her hair. Jill passed by the showers and sees Skyla in front of the mirror. 

"Going out?" Jill asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, Finn invited me to go out with him and the boys," Skyla replied. 

"Want some help?" Jill asked. 

"Sure," Skyla replied with a smile.

Jill came up behind her and grabbed the straightener. Skyla stood there quietly while Jill straightened the back of her hair. 

"You have pretty hair," Jill commented. 

"Thanks," Skyla said looking into the mirror. 

Piers walked past them towards the showers. Skyla watched him in the mirror. Jill gave her a knowing smile. She had done the same thing so many times to Chris in the past.

"All done! You look really nice, have fun." Jill told her. 

"Thanks Jill," Skyla replied. 

Skyla started applying makeup, she watched Piers come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water running down his body. Skyla swallowed ant tried to not to think about that.  Piers made his way to the lockers watching her out of the corner of his eye; Skyla grabbed her stuff and walked out. She met with Finn and the rest of Alpha team at the front. There were cat calls as she walked up on the guys. They decided to walk over to a local bar, so they didn’t have to worry about a designated driver.

The team found a table and started ordering drinks. They were determined to get Finn drunk. Skyla was sitting beside Finn talking to him when the door of the bar opened, and Chris and Piers walked in. Piers locked eyes with Skyla as she took a long drink from her beer. 

She slammed the bottle down making Finn jump a mile high. 

"Round of shots on me," Skyla announced standing. 

The group of males got rowdy as she walked over to the bar. Chris and Piers looked in their direction, and Chris shook his head with a smile, she leaned onto the bar and flashed the bartender a smile.

"7 double shots of tequila and some lime slices please." She asked. 

"Sure thing sweetheart," The bartender said to her. 

"Having fun Skyla?" Chris asked with a smirk. 

"Yes sir, thanks for the break," Skyla replied with a smile.

She handed the bartender her card to pay for the drinks. The bartender gave her a tray full of shots and lime slices. 

"See you around sir," Skyla winked at Chris. 

"Behave please," Chris told her over his shoulder.

"No promises," Skyla called over her shoulder.

Piers watched Skyla worriedly as she arrived at the table with the shots. Finn looked at the tray and groaned seeing the tequila. 

"Did you forget how to count?" Cowboy asked Skyla. 

"No, two double shots for the birthday boy." Skyla smiled deviously. 

"No way Skyla!" Finn yelped. 

"Fine, I'll do two." Skyla shook her head at Finn.

Skyla took her seat beside Finn and picked up her shot. The rest of the team followed suit. Skyla took her shot and quickly grabbed the other shot and threw it back and bit down on her lime. 

"Skyla up for a game of pool?" Ryan asked her. 

"What are the stakes?" Skyla asked. 

"$20, the loser has to buy a round of drinks and..." Ryan leaned in and whispered the last stipulation to her. 

Skyla bit her lip and then nodded,

"Okay," She agreed.

"Really?" Ryan asked her. 

Skyla shrugged and nodded. 

 “What are your stipulations for me?” Ryan asked her.

“The $20, the round of drinks and you have to be my slave for a month,”  Skyla said.

"Shake on it," Ryan put his hand out. 

Skyla rolled her eyes and put grabbed his hand. 

"Shall we then?" Ryan asked her. 

“Right now?" Skyla asked.

Ryan nodded; Skyla got up and followed him over to the pool table. The game was close the whole time.  It came down to three balls. Skyla made her shot and but accidentally knocked the eight ball into the right corner pocket. 

"No!" Skyla cried out. 

Chris and Piers turned to see what the commotion was about. 

Skyla pulled out $20 and handed it to Ryan. He raised his eyebrow. Skyla walks up to the bar noting Chris isn't up there with Piers. Piers was talking with the bartender when Skyla gets up there. 

"Hey there, another round of tequila shots?" The bartender asks. 

Skyla flashes a smile and nods, sitting at the bar waiting for her drinks. 

"Actually can I get a whiskey sour added to that as well," Skyla says after a minute. 

"Sure thing sweetheart, any whiskey in particular?" The bartender asked. 

"Jameson," Skyla responded.

"Hey," Piers said to Skyla.

"Hey Piers," Skyla replied. 

As Skyla was about to pay Piers waved his hand.

"Put it on my tab," Piers said.

Skyla looked over at him. 

"Don't even think about it Piers, I owe them a round of drinks, that's not your responsibility," Skyla told him. 

"They won't know, plus didn't I hear you buying them a round of drinks when I got here." Piers replied. 

"I lost the game, my problem. How about another drink later?" Skyla smirked at him as she handed the bartender her card. 

"Are you going to be up for that?" Piers looked at her worriedly.

"I'm not a light weight," Skyla smirked taking the tray of drinks back to the table. 

"You know each other?" The bartender asked Piers.

"She's in the BSAA, she's in Alpha team with me." Piers replied watching her hand the drinks out. 

"You like her?" The bartender asked. 

"Yeah, wait what?" Piers asked looking back at the bartender.

"Here you go Ryan; here is your stupid drink," Skyla said handing the male team member a shot.

"Hey, Skyla want to dance?" Cowboy asked shaking his hip suggestively at her.

"You mean do I want to grind on you? Nah thanks, I’m good." Skyla said taking her shot.

"What's the matter Skyla scared Piers will get jealous?" Ryan whispered in her ear. 

"Tch," Skyla swatting Ryan away.

Ryan had caught her once staring at Piers during workout and then after the shower incident anytime he could he busted her chops about it. 

"At least dance with Finny," Ryan circled around to her other ear and whispered. 

"Poor boy might blow a load in his pants." Skyla leaned over and replied in Ryan's ear. 

"You caught on to that huh?" He asked her. 

Skyla smiled sadly at him, she knew painfully well Finn had a crush on her, but he was so innocent she saw him as the little brother of the group. 

"It is his Birthday Skyla," Ryan whispered to her. 

Skyla rolled her eyes, this was going to encourage his crush, but Ryan was right. 

"Hey Finn, want to dance?" Skyla asked him.

"What?!" Finn squeaked nervously.

"Do you Finn want to dance with me?" Skyla smiled at his shyness. 

Finn looked over at Ryan and Ryan raised his eyebrow for encouragement, Finn nodded to Skyla. 

Skyla walked over to the jukebox and put on a song, nothing that was too suggestive but something that she and Finn could have fun with. Skyla walked over to Finn who looked at her nervously. Skyla smiled at him and grabbed his hands putting them on her hips. 

"Don't be scared, it just a dance," Skyla told him. 

Finn nodded, Skyla swayed her hips to the rhythm of the song and put an arm around Finn’s neck. 

"Thanks for coming out tonight Skyla, it was nice of you," Finn said trying to stay in her rhythm. 

"Don't mention it, thank you for inviting me," Skyla replied. 

Skyla could feel eyes on her, she looked up to see Piers looking over his shoulder watching them dancing. The song was over in no time. Finn went back to his seat. Skyla sat down and talked with Keaton and finished her Whiskey Sour. A waitress came by and sat a new drink in front of Skyla. Skyla looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. The waitress nodded at the bar.  Skyla turned around and saw Piers talking nonchalantly with Chris and the bartender. 

"Tell him thanks." She whispered to the waitress and handed her a small tip. 

The waitress smiled and nodded to her. Skyla finished her new drink and sighed pushing the glass away. 

"What’s the matter Skyla?" Ryan asked her with a smirk.

“I will be right back boys,” Skyla said getting up.  She walked towards the bathroom. 

“Hey there beautiful, are you here with anyone?”  A male stopped Skyla.

“No I’m not, but if you would excuse for just a second, I need to use the ladies room,” Skyla replied. 

“Of course,” The male replied.

Skyla smirked and walked past the male, she couldn’t help but feel creeped out by him.  She entered the bathroom and did her business.  She was starting to feel a little drunk; in her head, she started counting the number of drinks she had at that point.

‘One too many,” Skyla smirked in the mirror.

She had lost count, she exited the bathroom and was walking down the hallway when she was stopped by the male again. 

“We meet again,” He said to her, he had a dark smile.

“Apparently so,” Skyla replied taking a step back.

“So you said you weren’t here with anyone, can I interest you in a drink?” The male asked taking another step towards. 

Skyla took in a breath and took a step back her back hitting the wall.

‘Shit,’ Skyla thought. 

“Actually I was thinking of heading home, maybe another time?” Skyla replied.

“It’s just one drink, one more can’t hurt.”  The male said to her taking another step towards her. 

Skyla noticed the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller, and this was already a confined space.  She was starting to panic slightly, normally she could take this guy on, but as intoxicated as she was, she wasn’t so sure.  She carefully reached into her back pocket and panicked.  Her phone was at the table. 

“I really appreciate the offer, but I think I should get back to my friends,” Skyla replied. 

The male closed the distance between them; he ran a hand through her hair.  Skyla turned her head away from him. 

“Oh don’t be so shy,” The guy said to her. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against hers, Skyla attempted to push him.  But because of the alcohol, she didn’t have her full strength.  She bit down on his lip, earning a hard slap across her face. 

“You bitch!”  The male yelled at her.

The guy attempted to kiss her again shoving his tongue into her mouth. Skyla shoved against again him trying to get him off her. After a minute the guy broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes holding her shoulder so she couldn’t move. 

“You taste so good,” The male told her. 

He attempted to kiss her again, but she kneed him the stomach and tried to get away. They guys shoved her against the wall.

‘God doesn’t anyone pee in this bar.’ Skyla pleaded in her head. 

“Gah, get off of me,” Skyla half pleaded with the guy. 

“Skyla?”  A familiar voice was sounded behind the struggle. 

Skyla whimpered and attempted to look up around him, the male grabbed her throat and pinned her so she couldn’t see. 

“Walk away, you don’t see anything here boy.”  The male told whoever had walked up on them. 

“I think you need to let her go,” The voice told the male more sternly. 

Skyla struggled more, but it didn’t do her any good the male tightened his grip and chuckled at her struggle.  A punch was thrown, and the grip was off her.

“Skyla, are you okay.”  The familiar voice asked her again. 

She was pulled against the body of the savior; she looked up to see it was Piers.

“Thanks to you,” Skyla said. 

Piers leaned Skyla against the wall, he walked over to the guy and started punching him in the face repeatedly. 

“Piers!”  Skyla called to him. 

Skyla attempted to pull him off of the guy but she couldn’t. 

“Piers stop, it’s not worth it.”  Skyla pleaded with him.

Piers turned around his eyes dark, he turned back to the guy and started pummeling him more

 “Shit,” Skyla said.

Skyla ran out to the main part of the bar and looked around the bar finding Chris laughing with the bartender.  She ran up to him. 

“Chris come with me now,”  Skyla said to him. 

Chris nodded and followed her down the hallway.  Chris saw Piers hovering over the guy and ran to him and pulled him off. 

“What are you doing Piers?”  Chris yelled. 

Piers looked at Skyla, and his eyes softened. 

“What the hell is going on?” Chris demanded. 

“He attacked me, and Piers walked up on it.  I couldn’t get Piers off of him, so I came and got you.”  Skyla said looking away from Piers gaze. 

“Piers, take her back to the compound.  Take her to Jill’s room; I don’t want her in the bunks with all those males tonight. I am going to call Jill and deal I’ll deal with this.”  Chris told him. 

Piers nodded, he walked up to Skyla. Skyla looked up and met his gaze; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively bringing her against him. He walked her out of the bar. 

“I’m sorry Piers,” Skyla said to him finally. 

“Why are you apologizing?”  Piers asked stopping them. 

“You were out having a great time with the captain, and I ruined that,” Skyla responded. 

“Stop it, don’t you dare do that. You were almost raped back there.”  Piers replied to her. 

“You’re blowing that way out of proportion Piers,” Skyla said looking away. 

“Skyla, I watched him watch you and then stop you on the way to the bathroom.  Then I watched him go down that hallway, I should have known, I could have stopped it before he had you in that position.  When it took you longer than what felt right to come back down that hall, I knew something wasn’t right.”  Piers replied. 

Piers wrapped his arm around her protectively walking her back to the compound; Jill met them at the double doors.  She led them down to her room. 

“I laid out some clothes you can change into so that you can sleep Skyla. I’m going to go check on my team, make sure they are not getting into any trouble. Good night Skyla,” Jill said leaving. 

“I better get going,” Piers said getting up and heading towards the door after a few minutes. 

“Will you stay?”  Skyla asked him shyly.

Piers turned and looked at her. 

“Are you sure?”  Piers asked her cautiously. 

“Yeah,” Skyla replied. 

She walked over to the bed and found the clothes Jill was talking about.  Skyla was about to change when she remembered Piers was in the room.  She turned to him.

“Can you turn around for a minute?”  Skyla asked him. 

Piers gave her a confused looked, so Skyla held up the clothes.  Piers blushed and turned around so she could.  She changed quickly so that he didn’t feel too awkward.

“It’s safe,” Skyla told him once she was done. 

Piers waited a couple of seconds to turn.  Skyla was already sitting on Jill’s bed.  There was a chair beside it, Piers walked over and sat in it.

 “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be alone? Or maybe I can get Jill?”  Piers said. 

“Piers if you’re uncomfortable you can leave,” Skyla said turning away from him.

 “I’m not uncomfortable, It’s just I didn’t know that you would be comfortable with me here after what just happened,”  Piers replied.

“Piers I asked you to stay didn’t I?” Skyla replied 

“Why don’t you lie down and get some rest.”  Piers told here after they sat there quietly for a while. 

Skyla nodded and curled up on the bed, it was long before it was apparent that she was asleep. Piers noticed there was a couch not far away, he walked over and laid down, facing so that he could watch Skyla to make sure she was safe.  After a few hours of sleeping Piers heard whimpering, he sat up and noticed it was coming from Skyla.  He walked over and noticed she was drenched in sweat, after a moment of noticing that she wasn’t stirring on her own he decided it was best to wake her.  He gently ran his hand over her hair, this causing Skyla to bolt up. 

“It’s okay, whatever was happening it’s over,” Piers whispered to her.

Skyla buried her face into his shirt clad chest breathing heavily, Piers sat with his hand on her back.  He wasn’t sure what to really do, he knew what he wanted to do, but he was fighting with himself.  He knew he was fighting a losing battle.  He was developing feelings for her but didn’t know where she stood.  As far as he knew she just considered them friends.  It wasn’t long before he felt her breathing even out and he was breathing was pretty sure she was asleep again.  He attempted to lay her down, Skyla clutched his shirt.  He looked down at her to find her looking up at him. 

“Stay here?” Skyla asks him sleepily. 

Piers nods and lies down on the bed, he was too tired to even attempt to argue with her. Skyla lies down next to him and falls asleep almost instantly.  Chris runs down to bunks and wakes everyone but notices Piers bunk is empty still, he frowns.  He just got a call from headquarters, there had been an attack, and they needed his team to suit up and move down to scout the area.  Chris ran down to Jill’s room to wake Skyla, he knocked lightly but didn’t get an answer.  He opened the door to quite the surprise.  He found Piers in Jill’s bed with Skyla, his arms wrapped around her.  Chris smirked with a slight snort.  Chris knocked louder at the door frame causing Piers to jump and unravel his arms from around Skyla almost falling out of the bed. Skyla rolled to see Piers, then Chris and froze in fear. 

“Mission briefing in 30, be geared up and ready to go,”  Chris told them with a smirk.

Alpha was flown to a building about 6 hours away via helicopter.  Skyla chose to sit as far away from Piers as she could, which amused Chris highly because Piers would steal glances at her while he talked to Chris about the briefing about the mission. 

“You know you should probably talk to her,” Chris told Piers.

Piers looked at Chris totally confused, and Chris shook his head.

“Don’t end up like Jill and I did,” Chris kept going. 

“You don’t know what you saw Chris,” Piers said to him. 

“I know what I have seen,” Chris replied.

Piers looked over to Skyla, then back to Chris and shook his head. 

“Alright here is how it going to go, Ryan, Marco, and Keaton you three are with me, we are going to check the East side of the building.  Piers, Cowboy, Skyla, and Finn, you guys, check the West side. “  Chris advised the team.  

It wasn’t long before their got split up by B.O.W.s.; Cowboy and Finn were attempting rescue civilians they were cornered and had to find another way to regroup. 

“Shit,” Piers cursed as his gun jammed. 

Skyla shot the bio-weapon while Piers unjammed his gun. Piers nodded his thanks to her when managed.  They turned and ran trying to find a way to get back to Finn and Cowboy. 

“Piers watch out!”  Skyla called out. 

There was a piece of a jagged pipe sticking out just ahead, Piers turned to look at Skyla missing the point of her warning entirely.  The pipe scraped his head, blood running down his head. 

“Shit,” Piers said grabbing his head as he noticed infected up ahead.

The infected turned their heads up in the air and sniffed and went ravenous.  They turned and started running at the two Piers started firing at the infected.  A few went down, but it seemed for every one he shot two showed up.

“Piers we got to move,” Skyla told him grabbing his arm. 

They continued to shoot their way down the hall, Piers would reload when Skyla was shooting and vice versa. 

“Damn it, I am almost out of ammo,” Piers told her when reloaded. 

“Let’s head down here, we will figure something,” Skyla told him.

“If we go down there we get further away from the team,” Piers told her. 

“Piers we don’t have much of choice, we are low on ammo, and we need to regroup,”  Skyla told him. 

Piers looked at her and nodded knowing she was right.  Skyla and Piers ran as fast as they could through the B.O.W.s; Piers had run out of ammo and Skyla’s ammo was scarce. 

“Piers, there is a door up ahead check it, I’ll cover you!”  Skyla called to him. 

Piers checked the door and sighed in relief the door was unlocked. Piers ducked inside, and Skyla made her way to him; she fired her last shot as she ducked inside. 

“Now what do we do?”  Piers growled. 

“I’ll try to reach the Captain; barricade that door, so nothing gets in,” Skyla told him. 

Piers nodded to her, he found a solid barricade and slid it to over the door.  The room was small and very tight. 

“Captain this is Matthews do you copy?”  Skyla said into her earpiece. 

She waited a moment; there was slight static then Chris voice could be heard shouting.  Skyla and Piers sighed; it sounded like he was in battle, but at least they weren’t cut off from their team completely. 

“Matthews! Where are you? I want your location and status stat! Have your seen or heard from Piers?”  Skyla heard in her earpiece. 

“Captain, I am in the west-southwest corridor with Nivans. We are locked in a room and surrounded by B.O.W.s on the outside with no ammo.”  Skyla replied. 

“Are you guys okay? You both went dark on me, why isn’t Piers answering?”  Chris asked worriedly.

“We were in a scuffle, and his com was severed.  We are fine he got a scrape on his head that’s bleeding that I am about to look into but otherwise everything okay.”  Skyla replied. 

“Send me your coordinates; as soon as we can, we will get to you guys out of there,” Chris told her. 

“Copy Captain,” Skyla said.

“Piers let me take a look at that cut,”  Skyla said looking at him. 

“It's fine; it doesn’t bother me.”  Piers replied.

“Piers you’re bleeding, those things can smell blood. So let me look at it.”  Skyla replied.

Piers nodded, there was a makeshift cot he made his way to it and sat down. Skyla laid out her first aid kit next to him and pulled out her flashlight; she walked to where she was standing in front of him. Piers gulped, realizing her chest was eye level and attempted to avert his eyes.

“I don’t think it's deep, but still it needs to be cleaned,” Skyla told him looking at the wound a little better. 

Skyla reached over and grabbed some gauze and applied some antiseptic to it.  Skyla looked down at Piers and frowned. 

“This may hurt,” Skyla told him lifting his face up so she look can look at him a little better. 

Skyla lightly dabs at the cut on Piers' head. Piers attempted to jerk his head away from the offending sensation, but Skyla grabs his face again and glares at him.

"Quit being a big baby," Skyla told him. 

"It hurts," Piers mumbles.

"I told you it would stay still and I can do this quicker," Skyla replies. 

"Tch," Piers sat there.

Skyla smiled at him and gently dabbed at his cut. She grabbed another gauze and dabbed gently, glancing at Piers facial expressions making sure wasn't hurting him. 

"It's not deep at all, just hit one of those bleeder spots on the head," Skyla said reaching for a small butterfly bandage. 

"I told you it wasn't bad," Piers smirked at her. 

"Yeah well those things were sniffing us out because of you bleeding," Skyla replied putting the last bandage over the cut. 

She leaned down and kissed the little area she just bandaged. A blush ran across Piers' face, but he looked up at Skyla. Skyla went to step back, but Piers put a hand on the small of her back effectively stopping her. Skyla stares down at Piers; she bit down on her bottom lip slightly. The close quarters and the tension that had already built up between during the night and throughout the mission wasn't helping. Piers used his other hand to reach up and bring her face down to his; there was a slight hesitation before Piers connected their lips. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, they were testing the waters.  It started as them just moving their lip against each other, Skyla applied a little more pressure making the kiss heated.  Piers ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance that Skyla granted; as soon their tongues met it became desperate and all the tension that built up over the past few months poured out into the kiss.  Piers pulled Skyla down into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms his neck. 

“Matthews, Piers are you in there?” Chris could be heard from the other side of the door. 

He was trying to be quiet, which meant there was still some infected on the other side. 

“Yeah, we are in here,” Piers said in his ear piece; breaking the kiss.

Piers groaned, Skyla went to stand up, but Piers hadn’t let her go.  She smirked at him, leaned down and placed a kiss just below his jaw causing him to moan and tilt his head back.

“We got to get back to the team,” She whispered in his ear. 

“You’re killing me,” Piers told her.

Skyla leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before standing up and walking to the door and started unblocking it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. School is kicking my ass. I have a two-week break coming soon and I hope to get my ideas jotted down during that time so I can the chapters turning out faster. Forgive me!

Piers sat next to Chris on the helicopter after the mission, Skyla had to wrap Finn's knee, he had twisted it when Cowboy and he were separated from Skyla and Piers during the mission.

"Piers training has been over three weeks when are you going back to your room?" Chris asked him. 

Skyla's ears perked at this, he had a private room this whole time? Piers shrugged watching Skyla wrap Finn's knee. 

"You don't want to leave the dorms because of where your bunk is do you?" Chris whispered. 

Piers turned and glared at Chris.

"There Finn, that should work until you get to medical," Skyla said lightly patted his knee. 

Finn flinched at the light pat, Skyla smiled sympathetically up at him.

Skyla got up and went and sat in an empty seat; Ryan said something to her catching her attention, Piers stared at Skyla for a moment before she looked at him and smirked causing him to blush and look away. Chris looked between the two of them and shook his head. The ride back to headquarters seemed to be longer but when they finally arrived it was in the middle of the night. Skyla hung back so she could talk to Piers. She picked up a couple of duffle bags carrying back some weapons with him.

"I got this go to the bunks," Piers told her. 

"I don't mind, plus I know you’re exhausted too," Skyla told him  

Piers nodded grabbing one more case and heading for the bulkhead of the helicopter. 

"How is your head?" Skyla asked once inside headquarters. 

"It's fine," Piers replied yawning.

"So when the Captain gets new recruits do you typically bunk with them?" Skyla asked casually. 

Piers smirked at her and shook his head.

"Do you typically eavesdrop on all conversations?" He asked her.

"No, just overheard him when I was wrapping Finn's knee," Skyla replied.

"I lost privileges to my room for a while before you guys were recruited. Chris has been trying to get me to go back to my room for a while." Piers replied.

Skyla looked at Piers surprised and raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged at her. They dropped the gear off at the armory. 

"Why don't you take your room back?" Skyla asked him. 

Piers looked at her and smirked and headed towards the bunks without another word. Skyla stared after him before walking after him. She grabbed her things and headed towards the showers, she was exhausted, but she wanted the remnants of the infected off of her. 

She took a quick shower and headed back to the bunks. Most of the guys were already passed out Piers included. She smirked at his form, this was probably the most peaceful she had seen him. She quietly put her things away and shut the lights off. She climbed into her bunk. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Piers hears Skyla get out of her bunk and quietly follows her. He finds her staring up at the moon outside arms wrapped around herself. He watches her for a moment. 

"Are you okay?" He asks walking up to her. 

Skyla turns to see it was Piers and turns back to stare at the night sky. 

"I'm fine; I'll be back in the bunks in a minute," Skyla said quietly. 

"Were you having a nightmare again?" Piers asked. 

Skyla dropped her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up again, please just go back to the bunks, I need a minute," Skyla asked him. 

Piers took a step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Skyla turns her head and looks at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piers asked. 

Skyla continues to stare at Piers, she didn't want to admit it, but he was calming her with his hand in her shoulder. 

"No, I'm fine. I can't even remember what it was about." Skyla lied. 

She had been having the same nightmare since she came here, watching her brother getting ripped apart by zombies, then a final bullet being shot into the middle of his head. 

Skyla dropped her head causing a strand of hair to fall over her face. Piers took another step towards her, he gently tucked the strand behind her ear. His hand lingered on her face. Skyla slowly looked back at Piers. Before she knew what was happening, Piers had closed the distance between them except for a few centimeters and was leaning in about to kiss her. Skyla felt herself being pulled in almost like a magnetic force as pulling her in; her lips finally meeting his, a sigh escaped her lips just as they touched. After a moment Skyla pulled back and stared down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Piers asked quietly.

"Should we be doing this? I don't want to get you into more trouble," Skyla replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Piers smirked at her. 

"You’re my superior Piers," Skyla replied looking up at him.

"Chris doesn't care about that; plus the BSAA isn't military these ranks don't really mean anything," Piers replied staring into her eyes. 

"Even if he doesn't, I'm sure he has bosses," Skyla replied.

"Why are you fighting this?" Piers asked hurt.

"I know how this ends, one of us is going to end up hurt because one of us is going to end up dead," Skyla replied. 

She gently grabbed his hand off her face and dropped it; she sighed she gave him one last longing look and turned walked towards the bunks without another word. Piers stared after her, not sure what just happened; after a minute he followed her back to the bunks. Skyla was already in her bunk with her back to facing the door, he sighed and got his own. Piers woke the next morning; he woke everyone in the bunks except Skyla. Finn was about to wake, but Piers shook his head. 

Piers, Finn, Ryan, Chris, Cowboy, Keaton and Marco were in the middle of physical training with Chris when Skyla ran into the training room out breath.

"Skyla, so nice of you to join us," Chris stood up and said to her.

Ryan and Cowboy snickered causing Skyla to glare at them. 

"Sorry sir, I over slept," Skyla replied to him. 

"Whatever, fall in line you can join in with running exercise," Chris replied.  

Skyla nodded and went to stand next to Marco. 

"Sleeping beauty decided to join us?" Marco said smirking at her. 

Skyla glared at him but refrained from saying anything to him. 

"Alright I want you guys running for two miles to pick up your gear, gear up then run back and be back within 20 minutes. Is there any questions?" Chris commanded.

Everyone shook their heads no. 

Chris nodded and waved signaling for them to start. 

Ryan and Cowboy took off first followed by Marco and Skyla with Finn and Piers following up. 

“So why did we not wake her up?”  Finn asked quietly to Piers.

“Don’t worry about it, just keep your pace,” Piers replied in a hushed whisper. 

“Right sir,” Finn replied. 

Everyone managed to make it to their gear roughly about the same time, Piers came up beside Skyla and started pulling on his gear as she pulled her own on. 

“Enjoy sleeping in?” Piers asked.

“Yeah,” Skyla replied with an eye roll buckling her vest.

Piers looked over and raised his eyebrow at her.

“I thought you would be a little more grateful since you were up late last night and didn’t get much sleep,” Piers said sarcastically.

“Gee thanks.  I love getting stared at and in trouble with the captain,” Skyla replied venomously. 

“Maybe you should have told me what you wanted Skyla,” Piers leaned in and whispered. 

“Can this wait until later? Maybe we can do this in a place more private where the others can’t see or hear?”  Skyla pleaded with him. 

“Sure, at least I know what you want,” Piers said with a slight sneer while pulling on his pack and jogging back towards the base. 

Skyla stared at him, she shook her head and sighed and followed behind slightly more slowly for a bit to give a bit of room. 

“Trouble in paradise?”  Ryan asked as jogged up beside her. 

“Fuck off,” Skyla replied with a slight snarl. 

“Ooh, testy, someone on her period?”  Ryan asked. 

“Ryan I am really not in the mood for your shit today,” Skyla growled.   

Piers was the first one back, he was standing next to Chris talking to him, Skyla and Ryan following up a minute or two behind Piers.  Cowboy, Finn, Marco, and Keaton all jogged in together behind them. 

“Look at the Captain’s golden boy kissing up,” Ryan leaned over and whispered as he dropped his bag. 

Skyla turned and snorted, sometimes she wondered how Ryan managed to get in the BSAA.  He wasn’t really a team player and was a jerk, although she hated to admit he could be funny at times. 

“Alright guys you did well go drop your gear off, shower up and get something to eat,” Chris told them. 

Skyla walked with Ryan to drop off their gear after she turned over the last of her gear turned to walk out of the armory and Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  Skyla looked over at him suspiciously. 

“What do you want?”  Skyla asked him.

“After dinner lets go get a beer you and me what do you say Skyla?” Ryan asked her. 

Skyla grabs his arm and unwraps from around her shoulder and stares at Ryan like he had grown two extra heads. 

“How about you can go get a beer by yourself after dinner,” Skyla replied. 

“Aw come on Skyla I thought we were friends,” Ryan said with a smile. 

“No, you’re a team member that I tolerate; occasionally you say something that makes me laugh at best.  But we are not friends Ryan, You’re an ass,” Skyla says to him and walks off.

Skyla walked back towards the main building and headed towards the bunks and grabbed clean normal clothes.  She walked towards the showers and took a long hot shower; after she dressed and dropped her things off by the bunks, she decided she was going to explore the town by the BSAA base. 

She had only been off the base once, the night she had gone out for Finn’s birthday.  She headed towards the double doors. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice called out to her.

Skyla turned to see Piers stopped down the hall watching her.

“I was planning on robbing a bank,” Skyla called. 

“A little early for that don’t you think?” Piers asked walking towards her. 

Piers continued down the hall until he was a few feet away from her.  Skyla sighed and leaned against the wall near the door.

“Maybe I am trying to be inconspicuous,” Skyla replied. 

“You’re also wearing the wrong clothes,” Piers replied. 

“I’m making a fashion statement,” Skyla replied. 

“Where is your mask?” Piers asked. 

“Are you saying I am ugly?”  Skyla asked feigning insult.

“God no, your face is way too beautiful.  That’s all they would be able to remember, you would get caught in a heart beat.”  Piers replied. 

“It’s in my getaway car,” Skyla replied taking a step towards the door.

“For real where are you going?”  Piers asked. 

“To the town, wanted to see what is there.  I have only been to that bar on Finn’s birthday,” Skyla replied. 

Piers frowned for a second remembering that night. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, and we still need to talk about earlier, there is a coffee shop that is in the town, can I join you?”  Piers asked. 

“You want to come with me to explore the town?” Skyla asked him. 

“Sure we can talk, and I know the town pretty well so I can show you around,” Piers told her.

“Sounds like fun,” Skyla smiled at him. 

Piers nodded and walked towards the doors Skyla following beside him.  Once outside Piers pulled out a set of keys and walked over to a BSAA issued car.  Piers got into the driver seat as Skyla got into the passenger seat. It was a short drive into the town, Piers parked the car, and they both got out. 

“Where should we head?” Piers asked Skyla.

“You mentioned the coffee shop, why not there?”  Skyla replied with a small smile. 

Piers nodded and turned right and started walking, Skyla quickly followed him. 

“So, you never gave me a direct answer about why you joined the BSAA, would you mind elaborating?” Piers asked her.  

Skyla sighed and looked over at Piers. 

“I thought we were going to talk about earlier,” Skyla replied dodging his question again. 

“What if the question is leading up to that?” Piers asked. 

“My brother was killed by a BOW, I was practically helpless.  He came back and attacked me, and someone sniped him in the head just before he killed me.  I hated that helpless feeling, I didn’t want to feel that way again. I figured if I joined the BSAA not only could I stop that from happening, I could protect my younger sister,” Skyla replied looking into a shop window to avoid looking at Piers. 

Piers turned and watched her face in the window.  He gently put a hand on her shoulder continuing to watch her reaction.  Skyla looked up giving him a small smile.

“Sorry for making you bring up bad memories, I thought it was just to fight bioterrorism,” Piers replied.

“It’s okay, it’s probably better I talk about it anyway. So where is that coffee shop?” Skyla replied. 

“Just up here,” Piers replied with a smirk. 

He turned and started walking towards the coffee shop again. They walked about a block and turned left and found the coffee shop.  It was small but seemed perfect.  Piers opened the door for Skyla letting her in first.  Skyla looked up at the wall noting they had a lot of options for such a small place. 

“Wow,” Skyla said looking at the menu. 

“It’s pretty cool right?”  Piers replied. 

“Yeah,” Skyla nodded. 

“Are you ready to order?” A barista asked. 

Skyla looked at her surprised. 

“Um, sure,”  Skyla replied. 

“Are you together?” The barista asked them.

“What?” Skyla asked stunned.

“Are you ordering together?” The barista reworded.

“Yeah,” Piers stepped in. 

Skyla looked over at him but shrugged.

“What can I get you?” The barista asked him.

“Cappuccino with a shot of espresso,” Piers replied. 

The barista typed in his order.

“For you,” She turned to Skyla. 

“Anything mocha,” Skyla replied.

 “Gotcha,” The barista smiled. 

The barista told them the price and Piers whipped out his wallet handing her cash before Skyla could react causing Skyla to glare at him.

“What?” Piers asked her.

“I can pay for my own coffee,” Skyla replied. 

“Yeah, so?” He replied to her. 

“What are you up to Nivans?” Skyla questioned him. 

“Paying for coffee?” Piers replied walking towards a table.

“You know what I mean,” Skyla replied. 

“Clearly I don’t,” Piers smirked.

“You invited yourself on my outing saying you wanted to talk.  Now you buying my coffee, you’re not turning this into a date are you?” Skyla asked. 

“What if I am?” Piers asked seriously. 

Skyla sat down and threw her hands up. 

“I guess there’s not much I can do about it now, you kidnapped me, so I am kind of stuck here,” She replied.

“Tch, do you hate my company that much?” Piers replied looking off into the distance like he is offended. 

“You’re so cute when you’re all flustered,” Skyla smirked.

“Ha! See you are attracted to me,” Piers replied turning to look at her.

“Geez don’t let it go to your head, I’m scared what it might do to that ego of yours. Also, I never said I wasn’t attracted to you Piers, I just said I didn’t think it was a good idea to get involved.” Skyla replied shaking her head.

Piers stared at her, taking in what she said.  The barista chose that moment to bring their drinks to them.  Skyla smiled at her and thanked her.  The barista smiled at Piers and winked at him as she walked away.  Piers ignored her, which Skyla found surprising. 

“Skyla I’m not going to beg you, but I think you should think about it a little more.  I think we can be great together and you don’t have to worry about what you are worried about,” Piers said to her.

“You make it hard for a girl to say no Nivans,” Skyla smiled at him as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Wait, what?” Piers asked looking at her confused.

Skyla finished her coffee, she dropped a tip on the table and got up and walked towards the doors.  Piers finished his coffee dropped a tipped and followed her.  They walked through the streets until dusk.  They found a park bench and sat down.  Piers looked over at Skyla and smirked at her. 

“What?” Skyla asked.

Piers leaned in his lips was just about to connect with Skyla’s when her phone rang, Skyla groaned and gave him an apologetic look.  She pulled out her phone and had an automatic concerned look on her face. 

“Is something wrong?” Piers asked when he saw the concern on her face.

“It’s my sister, I haven’t heard from her in over a month,” Skyla replied.

She slid the answer button to answer the call.

“Kayla?”  Skyla asked concerned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Skyla and Piers sat in Chris' office. 

"Skyla we know about the matter, we have a team there, and Bravo is gearing up as we speak. If you two were here during dinner you would know about the situation," Chris told her as he sat back in his chair.

"Captain with all due with respect, I want to go with Bravo team," Skyla replied to him sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Skyla I can't allow this. You’re a rookie, and your family is involved," Chris replied with a sigh. 

Piers glared at Chris but kept his mouth shut. Skyla huffed and pushed her chair back to get up and walked across the room. She gave Chris a hard glare before opening the door and exiting his office and slamming the door. 

"She's got quite the attitude on her," Chris said turning to Piers.

"Don't you think you’re being somewhat hypocritical?" Piers asked.

"She is a rookie with little experience; if I let her go rushing in like that, she will get herself killed. There is a difference between what I did with Claire and her situation," Chris replied.

Maybe you ought to have told her that, I am going to go do damage control before she sneaks off with Bravo," Piers replied.

"You don't think she would do that do you?" Chris asked concerned.

"Her sister is scared, and Skyla hadn't heard from heard in over a month until she called her afraid." Piers replied as he crossed the room.

"I'm coming with you," Chris said getting up. 

Skyla walked down to the bunks, she was furious with Chris. She had heard how he had run off to Rockfort Island to save his Island when his sister she figured he of all people would understand. Skyla climbed into her bunk and brought her knees up to her chest laying her chin on top of her knees; her sister’s words repeatedly playing over in her mind.  

“Are you okay Skyla?” A voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

Skyla looked down to see Finn staring up at her.  She faked a small smile and nodded at him.

“Want to talk about it?”  Finn pressed.

“Won’t do me any good,” Skyla replied.

Finn walked up to her bunk and placed his head on the edge of her bed. 

“You never know,” Finn replied. 

Skyla looked up and saw Piers and Chris walking past the bunks and shook her head. 

“Does it have to with the mission briefing we got during dinner?”  Finn asked.  

“What all was said?”  Skyla asked. 

“You were here weren’t you?” Finn asked looking at her quizzically. 

Skyla shook her head slowly at him.

“They sent delta team out to this small town. There was a Bio-weapon attack; Delta team apparently needs back up now, so they are so they are shipping Bravo team out.  Bravo is gearing up now to back up as we speak.  Where were you?”  Finn replied. 

“Jill’s team is going to help Delta?” Skyla questioned. 

“Yeah, so you’re not going to tell me where you were?”  Finn asked.

“I was out in the town,” Skyla replied. 

Finn nodded, and Skyla nodded back scooted to the edge of her bed and hopped down. 

“Thanks Finn,” Skyla replied.

“Where are you going now?” Finn asked. 

“Nowhere,” Skyla replied.

Skyla walked out of the bunks, and she headed outside.  She walked out to the tree and climbed up into it.  She pulled out her phone and attempted to text her sister to check on her.  While she was waiting for a text back, she received a text from Piers. 

[Where are you?]

Skyla stared at her phone a moment debating on answering him.  She sighed before typing her response.

[Outside.]

[Vague much?] Skyla got back from Piers.

[You have Captain Douche riding your dick. I’m not giving you any more information,] Skyla replied.

[Gross much? How do you know Chris is with me?] Piers replied. 

[I see all,] Skyla answered. 

“Found you,” Piers said from under her. 

“Didn’t realize we were playing hide and seek,” Skyla replied. 

“Chris wants to explain,” Piers replied.

“Are you his messenger boy?” Skyla snarled.

Piers huffed and climbed up into the same branch she was in.

“No, but I think you need to hear him out this time Skyla,” Piers replied. 

Skyla made a face at him, Piers returned to the face before giving her a smirk.  Skyla stared down at his lips, she bit down on her own bottom lip and looked back into his eyes, there was a glimpse of something that Piers couldn’t make out; she sighed and turned away.  Piers grabbed her chin gently turning her head back to face him. 

“What was that look about?” Piers whispered.

Skyla leaned over gently pressing their lips together; she bit lightly on his bottom lip eliciting a small moan from him, during this she reached up with her right hand held his cheek. Piers ran his tongue across her bottom lip, Skyla slightly parted her lips letting him enter to taste her. Remembering where they were she pulled back and stared at him shaking her head.

“You have to stop tempting me,” She told him staring into his hazel eyes.

“If that is tempting you I don’t think I want to,” Piers replied. 

Skyla leaned in hovering her lips over his.

“So where is the Captain?” She asked debating on continuing the kiss. 

“Back in his office,” Piers replied anticipating her lips meeting his. 

“Come with me?” Skyla asked she met his lips.

Piers pulled back and raised his eyebrow, Skyla shook her head. 

“Really Piers, come with me to Chris,” Skyla replied.

“This just keeps getting kinkier,” Piers smirked at her.

“I should shove you out of this tree,” Skyla rolled her eyes. 

“You like me too much,” Piers replied.

“There goes that ego of yours again,” Skyla answered.

“I think you two need to talk alone in this,” Piers told her.

Skyla pouted and climbed down; Piers stared at her and followed her suit. Skyla walked towards the building. 

Skyla walked towards Chris’ office she sighed quietly before knocking.  Chris opened the door and smiled at her when he saw it was her. 

“I see Piers found you,” Chris said moving letting her into the office.

“You wanted to speak with me sir,” Skyla replied.

“I wanted to explain myself further,” Chris said sitting in his chair. 

“I thought superiors didn’t need to do that sir,” Skyla said as she tried to keep the venom out of her voice.

“Skyla, I am not like the others, I want you to trust me.  Trust is very important especially if we have to trust each other with our lives,” Chris replied.

“So explain,” Skyla said sitting in a seat across from Chris. 

“While yes I was pretty much in the same situation when I rescued Claire in Rockfort Island, Skyla you must understand I had not only had 6 years of hard military training through the air force, but I also had gone through the police academy which took a year and then 6 months training for S.T.A.R.S. and I still almost got both Claire and me killed.  You have just completed your BSAA training and while yes your top of your class your still a rookie.” Chris replied with a slight frown. 

Skyla stared at Chris for a moment before she looked off to the window.  Chris got up and circled around and sat on the edge of the desk and put his hands gently on her shoulders, Skyla looked back at him. 

“Do you understand my reasoning now?” Chris asked her.

“It makes more sense,” Skyla nodded.

“Also Piers would be pretty upset if you didn’t come back,” Chris smirked at her. 

Skyla stared at Chris, and he shook his head. 

“Did you think I didn’t know?”  Chris asked. 

“I wasn’t sure,” Skyla replied.

“Go and try to get some sleep,” Chris told her standing up and walking to look out his window.   

Skyla shot up in her bunk with goosebumps and cold sweat running down her body breathing heavily. She sat there for a moment making sure she didn't wake anyone before she moved. She carefully slid out of her bed.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked quietly causing her to jump. 

Skyla turned to find Piers sitting on the edge of his bed looking up at her sleepily. 

"Go back to sleep," Skyla said quietly to him glaring.

"Why are you up?" Piers asked standing. 

Skyla turned to make sure the others were still asleep before she pinned him against the bunks.

"Well since you asked...You," she smirked up at him. 

"What did I do?" Piers asked quietly. 

Skyla pressed her body against his causing him to groan. She put a hand over his mouth and shook her head. A loud snore came from Cowboy's bed causing them both to snicker. Piers grabbed her hand kissing her fingertips before he intertwined their fingers together. He leads her outside so they could talk before they woke anyone up. 

"So what had you awake?" Piers asked once they were outside. 

"I told you," Skyla blushed.

"Oh, you could have just pinned me to my bed," Piers smirked down at her. 

"I barely did anything to in there and practically woke the whole bunk Piers," Skyla laughed. 

"Fair enough," Piers laughed.

"What are you two doing out of your beds?" A voice asked from behind them.

Skyla's and Piers' eyes widened, Skyla turned to find Jill behind her standing her her arms crossed. 

"Jill you're back! I never got a response from my sister, did you see her? Do you have an update on her?" Skyla rushed her. 

Jill's face was stoic which caused Piers to keep a grip on Skyla's hand. 

"Skyla I have to brief your Captain on the information. As soon as I have, he will find you and give you the information." Jill responded.

"Jill, why can't you just tell me what is going on," Skyla asked.

"I'm sorry Skyla. But I have to follow protocol," Jill apologized.

"Fuck protocol," Skyla raised her voice. 

"Skyla," Piers said gently. 

Skyla turned to him and gave her a sympathetic look. Skyla turned back to Jill and Jill nodded to her and walked back inside with Skyla watching her. Piers tugged at her hand gently to get her attention. 

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Piers said to her. 

Skyla stared at him for a moment before nodding. She closed the distance between them and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Thanks," Skyla whispered after a moment. 

Piers brought his hand up to the back of her head. 

Jill sat on Chris' bed and stared at the wall. 

"We found her sister she is alive and well, but I can't say the same for her parents," Jill said. 

Chris sighed and shook his head. 

"Have her parents been neutralized?" He asked with a grimace. 

"Yeah," Jill replied looking over at him. 

Chris leaned over and ran his hand over her cheek.

"Chris, what are you going to do about her and Piers?" Jill asked. 

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. 

"They were outside when I got here," Jill replied.

"So?" Chris asked.

"You're just going to let them keep up what they are doing?" Jill asked.

"I may have encouraged it," Chris smirked at her. 

"Okay, I saw nothing then," Jill replied. 

"Where is her sister now?" Chris asked changing the subject. 

"We have her in a BSAA safe house," Jill replied.

"With Barry?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded; Chris leaned in and kissed her. 

"Finally," Jill replied once she was satisfied with the kiss. 

Chris shrugged and got up.

"Do you have to brief her now?" Jill asked. 

"Sooner I finder her and brief her, the sooner I get back," Chris replied.

"Be careful," Jill asked. 

Chris raised an eyebrow an eyebrow at her. 

"I feel like if I had been a few minutes later, I might have gotten an eyeful," Jill replied. 

"He has got to go back to his room," Chris replied shaking his head as he made his way to the door of his room. 

Chris found Skyla with Piers outside where Jill had said she left them. Piers had his arms wrapped around her, and they seemed to be in deep conversation. Chris cleared his throat catching Piers attention. 

"Chris is here to talk to you," he whispered to her. 

"Go back to bed, and get some rest okay?" Skyla told him. 

"Are you sure?" Piers asked. 

"Skyla can we talk again?" Chris asked

“Sure captain,” Skyla said.

Chris started walking towards his office with Skyla following him; Chris opened his office door and let her in following her in and closing the door.

“Skyla I take it you know why I am you are here?” Chris asked rubbing at his face tiredly. 

“Just tell me what Jill said to you please,” Skyla replied. 

Chris sighed and nodded. 

“They found your family, I have good and bad news,” Chris told her. 

Skyla stared at him waiting for him to continue. 

“Skyla we didn’t make it to your parents in time, I am sorry, but they had to be neutralized,”  Chris replied. 

“Okay, what about my sister?” Skyla asked her voice was monotone.

“She is safe; we have her in a safe house within the BSAA,” Chris replied watching her trying to read her expression.

“Will I be able to see her?” Skyla asked.

“Soon, we are having her looked over in the morning by doctors,” Chris replied.

“Thank you Chris,” Skyla said. 

“If Piers is still awake tell him to see me in the morning,” Chris told her. 

Skyla nodded and got up and left heading back to the bunks. When she got to the bunks, everyone was asleep, including Piers.  She looked into his bed and smirked, noting how peaceful his face was.  She quietly climbed into her bed and tried to sleep but wound up lying there instead of staring at the ceiling and listening to the other bunk mates either heavy breathes or snores. She cursed quietly under her breath when she heard Piers’ alarm go off and he shift and get out of the bed and quietly wake up each of the other guys. She heard him hesitate for a second at their bunk she turned and looked at him.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked her.

Skyla shrugged as she sat up in her bed, she rubbed her face and slid down and stood next to him. 

“Did you sleep at all when you got back from talking to Chris?”  Piers pressed further. 

“Chris wants to talk to you in the morning,” Skyla told him. 

Piers snorted and stared at her trying to figure out if she was being funny or she if she really didn’t realize what time it was. 

“Do you need a cold shower?” Piers smirked at her.

“Piers I will kill you and if I didn’t manage Chris would,” Skyla looked him dead in the face.

“Well if it isn’t the two captain’s lap dogs flirting away,” Ryan said snidely walking up to them. 

Skyla looked over at him glaring at him hard. A wide grin played across his face, and he slung an arm across Piers’ shoulder.  Piers looked over at Ryan shaking his head, Piers hated Ryan with a passion, most of the team did except for Cowboy.

“What do you want?” Piers asked Ryan.

“I can’t see what the lovebirds are talking about? Is it a secret?” Ryan taunted the two of them. 

Skyla growled at Ryan at went to lunge not in the mood for his antics, but Piers had already put a hand up to stop her. 

“Go to the showers Ryan, you’re supposed to be getting ready for training,” Piers told him. 

“I don’t see Skyla getting ready, or is it now that you two are so chummy she gets special privileges.  Is that it Nivans do I have to suck your…”  Ryan was stopped with a punch in the face from Skyla. 

Piers turned and looked at Skyla as she shook off her right hand.  Ryan held a hand to his cheek and stared at Skyla.  Piers looked back at Ryan and glared. 

“I suggest to head to the showers, you’re lucky that was her and not me,” Piers told him.

 Ryan huffed and left the bunk area; Piers turned to Skyla and shook his head. 

“You have to quit swinging at him,” Piers said to her. 

“He has deserved it both times,” Skyla pouted. 

“This last time not so much from you,” Piers whispered.

Skyla glared at him causing Piers to playfully glare back. 

“Go get ready, I apparently have to meet with Chris in the morning,” Piers mocked the last part.

Skyla grabbed her things and head for the showers, Piers headed for Chris’ office knowing that he was already there.  Piers knocked at the door trying to figure out what he wanted to talk to him about. 

Chris opened the door looking slightly disheveled.

“Uh, should I come back?”  Piers asked. 

“No, I’ve been up all night with the other BSAA leaders,” Chris said moving out of the way.

 Piers walked into Chris office and sat down in a chair across from Chris’ desk.  Chris sat in his chair and sighed he looked half relieved to be sitting down like he hadn’t sat down for hours. 

“Skyla said you wanted to see me, sir?”  Piers asked. 

“Yeah, this isn’t an option anymore you will pack your things and go back to your quarters.  As a lieutenant you need to be in your own quarters again is that clear?”  Chris told Piers. 

Piers stared at Chris for a moment carefully before nodding getting up and walking towards the door.

“You will thank me for this Piers,” Chris said.

Piers fumed back to the bunks, he quietly packed his things.  Skyla came back to the bunks to put her things away to find something off.  Piers’ bed was made in a different way, she stared at it and walked back out of the room and walked towards the cafeteria.  She didn’t see him there, so she sat down beside Finn figuring he was still talking to Chris. 

“I heard you punched Ryan again,” Finn said. 

  “Are you going to lecture me?” Skyla asked. 

“Nope, he probably deserved it,” Finn replied after taking a bite of egg.

“You seem to be in a better mood,” Finn said after a minute. 

Skyla shrugged, Chris walked into the cafeteria with Jill and Skyla frowned.

“I’ll see you in training okay Finn?”  Skyla said getting up. 

Skyla walked outside and found Piers sitting under the tree. 

“Are you okay?”  Skyla asked. 

“Chris made me move back to my room,” Piers replied. 

Skyla sat beside him and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. 

“What?” He asked.

“You’re upset about it?”  Skyla asked.

“Yeah,” Piers replied.

“Why?”  Skyla smirked.

“I didn’t mind being in the bunks with you guys,” Piers replied.

“You mean you did mind sleeping under me,” Skyla smirked at him. 

“Now who has the ego trip?” Piers asked. 

“You do not see the advantage of this are you?” Skyla asked him.

Piers leaned into just beside her ear pausing for a moment before replying,

“You mean the part where I could possibly have you in my room overnight?”

Skyla swallowed and nodded slowly.

“You’re not worried about getting in trouble?” Piers asked pulling back. 

“I’m tired of fighting it Piers; I just don’t want it to be completely out in the open,” Skyla replied.

“You being in my room might make complicate that,” Piers smirked at her.

Skyla glared at him and got up. 

“Where are you going?” Piers asked her.

“Training is starting soon,” Skyla replied with a shrug. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chris wasn't feeling training, he was exhausted. However, he pushed on with the rest of the group because he knew it was important. He looked over at Skyla, she looked like she was about to fall over as well. 

"Alright everyone stop," Chris commanded. 

There were a few sighs of relief. Chris walked over to Skyla watching her. 

"Did you sleep at all last night after we talked last night?" Chris asked her.

"No sir," Skyla replied quietly.

She bent over and resting her hands on her knees. Chris shook his head and place a hand on her shoulder, Skyla looked up at him with curiosity. 

"Alright I think we have done enough training, you're all dismissed for the weekend enjoy it," Chris announced to the group. 

Skyla stood up and went to walk towards the showers. 

"Skyla can I speak with you for a minute?" Chris asked.

Skyla turned back towards Chris and nodded.

"I got word during breakfast that your sister has been cleared for visitors. You have the weekend to go see her," Chris told her.

Skyla smiled at Chris and rushed at him throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks Captain," Skyla said to him. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them, Skyla realizing what she had done backed off and bowed her head.

"Sorry," she said to Chris.

"It's okay I understand. Jill, I told her about her sister being cleared for visitors," Chris said to the both of them. 

Jill approached the both of them and smirked at Skyla.

"Sorry Captain Valentine I got overzealous. Won't happen again," Skyla nodded to Jill. 

"It's fine Skyla, I think in this situation anyone would have done the same thing," Jill replied. 

"If you two will excuse me I am going to shower and pack," Skyla nodded to both of them.

"I'll have the address ready for you when you by dinner," Chris told her.

Skyla nodded and turned towards the building and walked off. Once inside she grabbed her things for a shower. When she got under the hot waterfall, she welcomed it. Although it was hot outside the training, Chris had them doing was kind of tough, and her muscles ached. She welcomed being in civy clothes, that was one thing she missed about being in the real world. But she loved the BSAA, she loved the cause and what she was fighting for; her sister. She was the one person left in the world she had left. She walked back to the bunks and put her things away and grabbed a small duffle bag. She started packing for the weekend, she didn't know exactly how much of the weekend she was going to be gone, but she wanted to spend as much time with Kayla as possible. It had been 18 months since had seen her little sister, she hated the circumstances she was seeing her under, but she was happy to get to see her. 

"Already been kicked out?" A voice joked. 

Skyla turned around to see Piers leaning against the door frame. 

"Did you miss us that much?" Skyla asked turning back to her bag.

"Something like that," Piers replied walking over and sitting on his old bunk. 

Skyla looked back into her bag and made sure she had everything she needed.

"Where are you going?" Piers asked.

Skyla sat beside him and looked at her feet for a moment.

"They found my sister safe, Chris said that they cleared her medically so I can go see her this weekend," Skyla replied.

"That's great," Piers replied.

Skyla looked over at him sadly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My parents weren't so lucky, she's still a minor. We don't have any other family, I have no idea what I am going to do about her," Skyla replied. 

"I'm sure she is safe. Take it one step at a time, Chris is here for you as well he will help you with whatever and so will I," Piers smirked at her. 

Skyla nodded and sat staring at the floor.

"Hey guys," Finn said coming in dropping off his things after his shower. 

"Hey Finn," Skyla said to him.

"You headed to lunch soon?" Finn asked turning towards them.

Piers nodded and stood, Skyla watched him.

"You coming?" Piers asked. 

"You two go on ahead I'll be there in a minute," Skyla told them.

Skyla sat watching Piers walk out talking to Finn. 

She sat there thinking any her sister, she was 17 she wasn't far off from adulthood. But she still worried about her, especially after the bioterrorism attack. Skyla got up and walked to the cafeteria and sat down beside Piers. He looked over at her curiously.

"You know typically when people sit down in a cafeteria they have food in from of them,"  Piers told her. 

Skyla smirked at him and point at Finns plate.

"There's food there," Skyla replied.

"Smartass," Piers muttered.

"Thanks, I am quite smart," Skyla replied with a smirk.

Piers elbowed Skyla in the in the ribs gently causing her to squirm.

"Here is the address for where your sister is," Chris told her.

"Thank you," Skyla replied looking at the paper.

Chris nodded at Piers and Finn and walked off. Skyla quietly gets up and walks out of the cafeteria without another word to either of her male companions. 

"Is she okay?" Finn asked Piers. 

Piers nodded and continued to eat wondering the same thing himself. Skyla grabbed her bag and walked to the front of the BSAA building. 

"Skyla," Jill's voice rang from behind her. 

Skyla turned to face Jill and bowed her head, she was embarrassed with herself from the night before on how she acted with her. 

"Yes, Captain Valentine?" Skyla replied. 

"How are you going to see your sister?" Jill asked her. 

"I was going to check out an assigned BSAA car ma'am," Skyla replied. 

Jill smiled at how formal Skyla was being, she knew she was almost always formal no matter what. That's why it surprised her last night when Skyla came at her, and then again this afternoon when she hugged Chris. 

"Here take my personal car, I should have told you about last night, I should have said what was going on, I just couldn't tell you  after I was the one that had to neutralize your parents," Jill told her. 

Skyla closed her eyes and nodded. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it... Everything," Skyla replied. 

"Go, go see your sister," Jill told her. 

Skyla turned and walked out the door and cursed. She looked at the keys and noticed the clicker and hit the unlock button and snorted. 

"Of course it's right there," Skyla said to herself. 

She walked the few feet and got in.  She started the car and put the address that Chris had given her into her phone.  There was a light knock at the window causing her to jump; she turned to see Piers there.  She rolled down the window he leaned down and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Were you really about to leave without saying bye first?” Piers asked. 

“Oh my god Piers I’m sorry,” Skyla replied looking up at him apologetically. 

Piers stared at her for a moment waiting expectantly causing Skyla to smile and shake her head.  She got out of the car and stood there.  Piers getting impatient leaned in connecting their lips briefly. He pulled back and smirked at her when he saw the look in her eye.  Piers leaned against the driver door with his arms crossed.

“Oh come on Piers,” Skyla said to him.

Piers shrugged and relaxed further against the door, Skyla sighed she leaned against him and kissed him gently. 

“If this wasn’t me seeing my sister for the first time in a year and a half I would tell you to come with me,” Skyla said breaking the kiss. 

“I’ll see you in a few days. Text me when you get there,” Piers told her.

Skyla nodded, Piers, leaned down and kissed her again quickly.  He then moved so she could get in the car.  Skyla rolled the window up and backed out of the parking spot.  The drive took roughly two hours; Skyla pulled into the driveway of a house and stopped. She sighed and got out of Jill’s car and locked it.  She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and quickly greeted middle aged brown haired female.  The lady hugged her like she had been family reunited. 

“You must be Skyla; I am Kathy Burton,” Kathy said.

“Yes, how did you know?” Skyla asked with a smile.

“You look just like Kayla, only taller, please dear come in,” Kathy said moving aside.

“I must thank you for taking her in, it means everything to me,” Skyla said to her.

“Skyla when Jill told me she had this young girl in trouble and she was the sister of one Chris’ best team members, I just couldn’t say no.  It had been so long since we had any kind of kids in our house.  Polly was our youngest, but she is an adult, and well we did take the young girl in a while back, and that didn’t go too well.  Can I get you something to drink?”  Kathy asked. 

“No thank you,”  Skyla replied. 

“Kathy did I hear someone at the door?”  Barry’s strong voice came down the stairs.

“Yes Skyla is here dear,”  Kathy replied.

“Right, Chris called and said she was on her way,”  Barry said at the base of the stairs. 

Skyla stood and turned to Barry. 

“Skyla Matthews’ sir,” 

“Oh goodness don’t say sir, I am old enough as it is, call me Barry,”  Barry said with a smile. 

“I suppose you would like to see Kayla,” Kathy said. 

“Yes ma’am, I hope she hasn’t been too much of a bother,” Skyla said. 

“Oh no, she has been so helpful.  She has been helping me so much with the cooking and cleaning,”  Kathy told Skyla as she led Skyla up the stairs to Kayla’s room. 

Kathy knocked at the door and smiled to Skyla. 

“Kayla, you have a visitor honey,” Kathy said through the door.

Kayla opened the door, and her eyes widened when she saw Skyla.  She ran at Skyla and threw her arms around her. 

“Hey kiddo, man you got big since I saw you last,” Skyla said. 

“I could say the same about you,” Kayla said to Skyla looking her over. 

The two girls separated, and Skyla got a good look at Kayla.  Kathy was right it was like looking into a mini mirror.  Kayla was around 5’3 with the same long black hair and grey eyes.  She wasn’t quite as busty, but she was still young, and she didn’t have the muscles that Skyla had, but Skyla had the BSAA to thank for that. 

“I am going to leave you two girls alone to catch up,” Kathy smiled at them. 

Kathy walked down the stairs before the Skyla or Kayla had a chance to say anything.  Kayla walked into her room and waved Skyla in.   Skyla walked in and sat in a chair across from Kayla. 

“So the Burton’s seem very kind,” Skyla said looking towards the door. 

“They have been very nice, especially Kathy, she had been treating me like her own,” Kayla replied.

“I am eternally grateful for that, I don’t know how I can ever repay her for that,” Skyla replied bowing her looking at the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” Kayla asked.

“I am sorry you’re in this situation Kay, Michael would kill me for ever letting this happen to you.  He told me to keep you safe, and now I screwed that up too,” Skyla apologized.

“Stop it, he would be proud of you.  You did what you thought was right.  How would you know another outbreak would happen? When I turn 18, I am joining the BSAA just like you!” Kayla chastised her.

“Like hell, you will! You are going to go college; you are going to live a normal life. I didn’t join the BSAA for you to risk your life!” Skyla yelled at her.

“You’re being slightly hypocritical aren’t you? Telling me, I can’t join the BSAA.  Skyla you didn’t see the hell I saw, you didn’t see what those monsters did to mom and dad, and you didn’t experience what mom and dad almost did to me! I don’t want to be helpless, I don’t want to sit back waiting for you to rescue me, I want to be able to protect myself!” Kayla yelled back at Skyla.

“Go get self-defense lessons; you don’t join the BSAA just so you’re not helpless.  Believe me, it’s more than that. Also, I have been through that hell, I had Michael come back and come after me.  He damn near ripped my throat out, I still wake up from nightmares from that Kayla, so don’t come at me with that bullshit,” Skyla stood up and glared at her little sister. 

Kayla glared back at Skyla; it was that moment that Skyla’s phone rang.  Skyla pulled out her phone and cursed remembering she forgot to text Piers.

“Hey Piers;  No I am not driving; Yes I made it; I’m sorry I meant to text like I promised but Kathy was very friendly when I got here and brought me straight up, and I got distracted; I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up to you; I’m not sure; Uh huh; Bye.” Skyla hung up the phone and turned to see Kayla smirking at her now. 

“What?” Skyla asked. 

“Who’s Piers?” Kayla asked in a singsong voice. 

“Um that’s kind of complicated,” Skyla replied. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Kayla grinned at Skyla. 

“Again that is complicated,” Skyla backed away from her. 

“Do you have pictures of him in your phone?” Kayla asked grabbing for Skyla’s phone.

“No!” Skyla said holding her out of her reach. 

“Oh come on,” Kayla pouted.

“Why are you so interested in my love life?” Skyla asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Love life?” Kayla’s face brightened. 

“Oh fuck,” Skyla groaned. 

“Come on Skyla, give me something!” Kayla pleaded. 

“Fine!” Skyla said opening her phone. 

She opened her phone and swiped for a minute and then turned the screen. 

“Oh! He is cute, how is it complicated? I want details!” Kayla said. 

“Yeah, I’m not giving you any more details.  You got enough, now get off my back,” Skyla told her. 

“Geeze your no fun,” Kayla pouted.

Skyla smirked at her and shook her head.  She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. 

“Please reconsider joining the BSAA okay?” Skyla pleaded with Kayla. 

“I’ll do that,” Kayla agreed.

“Talk to Barry, I am sure he knows and will tell you what you would like to know unbiased,” Skyla replied.

Kayla nodded; there was a knock at the door. Kayla opened the door, and Kathy was on the other side. 

“It’s dinner time girls, Skyla are you staying the night? You can stay in Moira’s room I am sure she wouldn’t mind.  She is never here anyway.  She is out with Terra Save,” Kathy told Skyla and Kayla.

“I would like that, and then I need to head back to the BSAA in the morning,” Skyla looked at Kayla sadly.

Skyla ate dinner quietly watching Kayla, she had changed so much since she had last seen her 18 months ago when she left for the BSAA.  When dinner was finished Skyla offered to clear the table and do the dishes. 

“I am so spoiled Barry, what am I going to do when these girls leave?” Kathy smiled at him. 

Kayla dried and put the dishes away; Skyla went to the car and grabbed her bag.  She went upstairs got ready for bed.

Skyla got in bed and laid down she was almost asleep when her phone chimed, she reached over and grabbed shaking her head seeing it was a text from Piers.

[It’s not the same with you not being here,]

[Quit being such a girl Piers,]

[Hey that was hit below the belt,] Piers texted back.

[If the shoe fits,] Skyla snickered. 

[When are you coming back?] Piers texted back.

[Tomorrow, I’ll see you then,] Skyla replied smiling at the thought.

‘What the hell?’ She thought to herself.

“Is that your boyfriend texting you?” Kayla poked her head in. 

Skyla put her phone away and waved Kayla in, she slid over in the bed to make room for her. 

“Would you quit calling him that; I told you it’s a complicated situation,” Skyla replied.

“Why is it complicated?” Kayla asked looking over Skyla. 

“He is on my team, and we just started kind of seeing each other,” Skyla replied.

“Oh, but you really like him?” Kayla asked. 

Skyla nodded, she ruffled Kayla’s hair.

“Now quit asking me about my love life.  What are you doing up?” Skyla replied. 

“One more question,” Kayla asked.

“What?” Skyla questioned.

“Is he who you were with when I called you? I heard a guy’s voice,” Kayla asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it though okay?” Skyla told her. 

Kayla nodded and got up and headed to the door she turned and smiled at Skyla.

“Good night,”

“Yeah get some sleep kiddo,” Skyla replied. 

Skyla woke up early the next morning; she got up and got dressed.  She helped Kathy make breakfast while Kayla set the table.  Barry came down and read the paper but didn’t say much. 

They ate quietly and once breakfast was made Kathy quickly cleared the table.  Skyla headed upstairs with Kayla behind her. 

“Do you have to go?” Kayla asked

“I’m afraid so,” Skyla replied.

Skyla packed her bag and grabbed an envelope from her bag. 

“I got something for you; this should be enough money for you to get a new phone.  Stay in contact with me you got it?”  Skyla told Kayla.

Kayla nodded and smiled at her taking the envelope. 

“Alright, call me when you have a phone.  I love you,” Skyla told Kayla.

“When will I get to see you again?” Kayla asked.

“Get a phone, and we can video chat at least,” Skyla replied with a smile.

“It won’t be the same,” Kayla said sadly. 

“I know, but I don’t know when my Captain will give me another weekend off.  But as soon as he does I will see you again,” Skyla smiled down at her. 

Skyla grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs, Kathy and Barry were waiting for her at the base. 

“I don’t know how to thank either of you.  How can I ever repay you?” Skyla asked them.

“She is fine here, she is welcome here,” Kathy smiled at Skyla. 

Skyla smiled back and nodded. She turned to Kayla waved and walked out of the house.  She got into Jill’s car and started it, backing out she drove towards BSAA headquarters.  Kayla’s words kept playing in her head.

_“When I turn 18, I am joining the BSAA just like you!”_

‘God I hope she changes her mind,’ Skyla thought. 

Skyla pulled into the BSAA headquarters and parked the car.  She got out and walked into the building and towards Jill’s office to return her keys and to thank her again.  She stopped just outside of her office and knocked.

Chris was the one to open the door; he gave Skyla a slightly confused looked.

“Skyla your back sooner than I thought you would be,” Chris said to her.

“My sister is in good hands, and she is safe that’s what I needed to know,” Skyla nodded to him.

“Why are you here at Jill’s office?” Chris asked.

“Jill leant me the keys to her car, so I could see my sister, I wanted to return them,” Skyla replied. 

Chris nodded and moved to let Skyla in.  Jill looked over at Skyla with a small smile. 

“Captain Valentine, thank you again for letting me borrow your car to go see my sister,” Skyla said giving Jill the keys.

“You’re more than welcome Skyla,” Jill replied. 

Skyla made her way to the door of Jill’s office she nodded to Jill and Chris.

“Got somewhere to be Skyla?” Chris asked.

“Just going to unpack sir,” Skyla smirked. 

Skyla exited the office and closed the door.  She walked towards the bunks and dropped her bag on her bed.

“Your back!” Finn said excitedly from behind her. 

“Yeah,” Skyla turned and smiled at him. 

“I figured you would be sneaking back in early in the morning or something,” Finn said looking over at her bed. 

“Give me a little credit Finny. I’m not Cowboy,” Skyla pouted. 

“What about me?” Cowboy asked approaching them.

“Finn is making accusations that I would come sneaking in the middle of the night or early morning hours,” Skyla said to him.

“That’s because you’re a party animal Skyla,” Cowboy said smirking at her.

Skyla glared at the males and shook her head. 

“I’m not taking any more of this abuse I am out of here,” Skyla fake pouted and walked out. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Piers. 

[Are you busy?]

[Are you back already?] Piers texted back. 

[Yeah, so I figured I would if you weren’t busy I would see if you wanted me to make good on that promise of making up to you for not texting you back,] Skyla replied.

[What did you have in mind?] Piers asked.

[Meet me out front in 10 minutes,] Skyla replied smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I am so sorry this took so long to get out; I do have about half of the next chapter written. It’s a Halloween one so HOPEFULLY, it will be out no later than Tuesday!!! Also hopefully this wasn't too badly written.

Skyla walked to the front of the building and leaned against the door.  She didn’t have a full plan, but she figured to make up for not texting Piers she was at least going take him for a few rounds of drinks.  Her phone dinged, and she pulled it out. 

[ALPHA TEAM MEET CAPTAIN REDFIELD IN THE ARMORY IMMEDIATELY]

‘What the…’ Skyla thought as she put her phone away. 

She jogged towards the armory her mind was racing the whole time.  When she got there almost all of the team was there looking just as confused as she was.  Chris was the only one not there yet.  She moved away from the door so that when Chris got there, he could come in.  The door burst open, and Chris entered hastily and looked around to make sure everyone was there. 

“Sorry to call you all here when I gave you the weekend off. Unfortunately, this comes with the job.  We got word that a terrorist organization has gotten their hands on some dangerous bio-weapons, and they are selling them releasing them to people.  Now we have two field agents that have gone missing, our task is to eliminate the weapons and find and extract our agents are we clear?” Chris addressed the team. 

“Yes sir,” everyone sounded off. 

“Good, now gear up we are going to separate into two teams.  Marco, Cowboy, and Keaton, you’re with me.  Finn, Ryan, Skyla, and Piers you four are together.  Now just because we are going in as two separate teams does not mean I want the communication to be severed like last time.  Also, you will do everything to stay together is that clear?” Chris looked to everyone. 

“Yes sir,” everyone replied at the same time. 

As Skyla was applying her bulletproof vest, Ryan walked over to her. 

“Did you hear that Skyla, don’t go off blowing your boyfriend,” Ryan whispered in her ear. 

Skyla sucked in a breath; it took everything in her power not to slam Ryan’s face into the locker door.

“What’s the matter Ryan jealous it’s not you?” Skyla snarled at him. 

“Is there a problem?” Chris walked over to them. 

“No sir,” Skyla replied glaring at Ryan. 

Chris nodded and walked to the door and waited for everyone finish gearing up.  When everyone was done they lined up in front of Chris.  They grabbed their weapons and marched to the plane to take them their destination.  Piers came up behind Skyla and cleared his throat. 

“What did Ryan say to you?” Piers asked.

“Don’t worry about it; he was his typical dick self,” Skyla replied. 

“So why did you want me to meet you up front then?” Piers asked changing the subject. 

“I was going to make up to you for not texting you like I had told I would,” Skyla replied taking her seat. 

Piers sat beside of her setting his weapon in front of him, he looked over at her and smirked. 

“Damn the timing of these missions,” Piers said quietly to her.   

“Don’t worry I am still going to make good on it,” Skyla replied to him. 

“How did your visit with your sister go?” Piers asked. 

“She is safe and well, I haven’t had a chance to make arrangements further than that but for the time being Kathy and Barry said she is welcome to stay with them,” Skyla replied. 

“There’s something more though?” Piers asked.

“She wants to join the BSAA when she turns 18,” Skyla replied.

“You don’t want that?” Piers asked brushing his hand against her thigh making it look accidental. 

“Absolutely not, but I guess it’s really not my place to say,” Skyla replied watching Piers. 

The plane shook violently; Skyla and Piers looked at each other briefly before Piers got up and made his way over to a window beside Chris who was already looking out frowning. 

“We are taking on enemy fire,” Chris spoke to everyone.

The plane shook violently again, causing each member of Alpha team to grab a handle to stabilize themselves. The shaking had all of them feeling nauseous.  Chris walked to the cockpit and talked to the pilot.  Skyla bowed her head holding tightly onto her gun. 

“We are going to land slightly early to make sure we are not shot down, this means a little more of a hike, but we can handle that right?” Chris addressed everyone. 

The plane landed, and they separated into their groups. Chris’ team took the east course while Piers group took the west course.  Skyla followed up the rear to keep away from Ryan; at this point, if he made any more comments to her she didn’t know if she could keep from shooting him. 

“How are you holding up Skyla?” Finn turned to her and asked. 

“I’m fine, keep your eyes peeled,” Skyla replied watching the bushes. 

Skyla stopped and aimed her weapon; there was rustling in the bushes. 

“Ryan take point,” Piers told him walking to Skyla to see why she stopped. 

Skyla approached the bushes side stepping slowly, the bushes rustled more, and a mutated body dived out at her crashing into her.  Skyla yelped slightly; her gun went flying.  A knife was at her throat, and she was tussling with the enemy trying to get it off of her. 

“Skyla!”  Piers yelled running towards her. 

Four more enemies come out of the woods and attack catching Piers, Ryan, and Finn off guard.  Piers’ shoots his B.O.W. in the head taking it down instantly.  He turns and sees that Finn have their situation under control, he turns back to Skyla to see that she had managed to knock the knife out of the B.O.W’s hand, but he now had his hands around her throat.  Piers runs at the B.O.W. and knocks it off her, it lands by the knife that Skyla had managed to knock out of its hand and picked it back, and the enemy comes at Piers with the knife and starts slashing at Piers; Piers jumps back into another waiting enemy, and it encircles him. The knife-wielding enemy is gaining on them. Skyla grabs her knife and digs it into the knife-wielding enemy's calf causing it to bellow and giving Piers time to get out of the other enemies grasp. The knife-wielding enemy gains on Skyla pissed off at her for digging the knife into him; it slashes her arm giving her a deep cut into her arm. Piers’ turns and shoots the enemy that had a hold on him. Ryan turns and shoots the enemy gaining on Skyla in the back, giving Skyla the time to grab her knife out of its calf and dig it into its skull this time.

“Captain this is Piers,”

“Go ahead Piers,” Chris’ voice was heard through their headsets.

“We were attacked, I got an injured do we have medics set up?” Piers asked.

“Who is injured and how badly?” Chris asked concerned.

“Skyla sir, she has a pretty deep gash.  Looks pretty nasty not sure we can patch this up sir,” Piers replied.

“Head back towards the plane; there should be a medical set up there by now.  We will regroup there,” Chris replied.

“Copy,” Piers replied.

 When they had made it back to safety Skyla was sitting beside Piers getting treated, and she looked at him.

"That was really heroic what you did, but you almost got yourself killed. Don't risk yourself like that again; this is why I didn't want to be in a relationship," Skyla stared at Piers.

"I thought you would be a little more grateful," Piers glared at her.

"Piers if you get yourself killed trying to save me I am going to bring your ass back to life just to kill you again," Skyla smiled at him.

"I feel so loved," Piers faked hurt.

"Good," Skyla stared at him for a moment before she turned back to the medic flinching at him sewing her arm shut. Piers grabbed her hand, and Skyla turned looking over at him.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Piers asked looking her in the eye trying to read the meaning behind what she said.

Skyla shrugged, hissing in pain because the medic put more pressure on the arm to keep her from moving.

“Do you want a scar, Matthews?” The medic asked her. 

“Yeah, do you want a scar, Matthews?” Piers teased her. 

“Shut up Piers,” Skyla growled.

The medic finished suturing her arm and wrapped it.  Skyla nodded to the medic and got up looking at the bandage before pulling her sleeve down. 

“Come on we need to catch up with the others,” Piers told her. 

Skyla nodded grabbing her weapon; Piers grabbed his gun and walked out of the tent.  Skyla followed him out, yelping slightly when a pair of lips crashed onto hers; she stumbled backward from being caught off guard.  Piers wrapped his arm around her back to keep her from falling. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.  Skyla wrapped her non-injured arm around his neck and pulled back breaking the kiss. 

“What are you doing?” Skyla asked him breathlessly. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Piers replied.

“We are on a mission Piers,” Skyla said looking into his eyes.

Piers nodded and unwrapped his arm from around her.  Skyla pulled her arm back and turned away.

“Captain, what is your location?” Piers asked staring at Skyla’s back.

Skyla stood there shifting impatiently waiting for Chris’ reply.  She felt uneasy because it was taking him so long to answer. 

“Skyla can you pull up their location on your GPS, mine must have been busted in the scuffle,” Piers asked. 

“Sure,” Skyla replied pulling her GPS out.

She looked down at it and frowned and turned to face Piers.  Piers approached her to see what the problem was. 

“That’s not possible, they both can’t be busted,” Piers replied. 

Skyla pulled up their last reading, which was 10 minutes before. 

“Let’s head there at least it’s a lead,” Skyla replied. 

Piers nodded and picked up his weapon; they walked there keeping their eyes peeled for any sounds or any enemies. 

“What kind of movies do you like?” Piers asked as he had poked a bush for the hundredth time with his assault rifle. 

“What?” Skyla asked turning her head towards him. 

“What kind of movies do you like? I know you were reading ‘Pride and Prejudice and Zombies’ when you got here, but I haven’t seen you reading much since then.  So what kind of movies do you like?” Piers asked again.

“I actually like the horror genre, I like the adrenaline rush,” Skyla replied walking ahead. 

“So you like all things horror?” Piers asked. 

They heard gunshots, Skyla was the first to start running not answering his question.  Piers’ was right behind her catching up to her quickly. 

“Captain, can you hear me?” Piers asked into his earpiece. 

“Don’t worry about it now just keep running,” Skyla said. 

They managed to close in on the source of the gunfire; Skyla and Piers stopped and readied their weapons.  Piers kicked the door in, and they stormed in.  Alpha was in the middle of a massive firefight.  Piers started firing at the first enemy he saw.  Skyla was right behind him firing at enemy she saw.  She turned to her left and saw an enemy attempting to gun down Chris; she dropped her gun and ran towards Chris pushing him out of the way. Chris looked at Skyla with relief when he saw it was her, she nodded to him and turned to the enemy and unsheathed her knife.  The enemy bellowed and charged at her; before it got too close its head exploded.  Skyla looked to her left to see Piers lowering his weapon.  He picked up her gun and tossed it to her.  Skyla shook her head annoyed with Piers.  Alpha cleared out the enemies after they ensured everyone was safe Piers approached Chris. 

“Captain, why didn’t you answer why I tried to contact you?” Piers asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Chris asked. 

“After they cleared me to get back to you we tried to get your location,” Skyla added approaching them. 

“I never got anything from you,” Chris said. 

Piers and Skyla looked at each other then back to Chris. 

“That might be your GPS readings were down as well,” Skyla said to Chris. 

“I think we got the intel we need and we secured the information we needed, let’s get back they should have our plane ready,” Chris called out to everyone.

Piers walked ahead, Chris was about to join him when Skyla signaled him to wait. 

“Captain, when we get back to base can I get you to help me hone in on my combat training?” Skyla asked.

“Sure,” Chris nodded. 

“Thanks,” Skyla replied.

They walked back to where the plane was; the plane was stocked and ready by the time Alpha had gotten back.  They loaded onto the plane Skyla got on and leaned back relaxing.  Piers sat beside her and looked at her with curiosity as the rest of Alpha got and loaded their gear up. 

“So you never answered my question from earlier,” Piers said to her. 

Skyla looked over at him, trying to remember the question. 

“What was the question?” Skyla asked.

“Do you like all things horror?” Piers asked. 

“I like reading horror books and watching horror movies yes, what we experience with the bio-terrorism side; no I don’t like that,” Skyla replied leaning her head back again. 

After about 20 minutes into the flight Piers heard Skyla breathing even out, he looked over to see that she was asleep.  He leaned back against the seat and looked over at her, getting to see her relaxed for the first time.  A piece of hair had fallen into her face, Piers reached over and placed it behind her ear; Skyla shifted causing her head to fall onto his shoulder.  Piers lifted his hand away and froze, causing a snort from Chris.  Piers looked over at him, and Chris shook his head.

“What?” Piers whispered at him.

“Nothing,” Chris whispered back. 

Piers glared at him until Skyla buried her face further into his shoulder, Piers leaned back more so she could get comfortable.  It wasn’t long before Piers dozed off too, and Chris was shaking him awake.  Piers looked down at Skyla dreading waking her.  Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to them.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Piers warned as Ryan reached for her shoulder. 

“What are you so worried about?” Ryan asked shaking Skyla roughly. 

Skyla grabbed Ryan’s wrist tightly, her eyes popping open and glared at him. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Skyla said shoving him away from her.

Ryan landed on Finn in the seat across from her and Ryan looked over at Skyla in surprise.

“I warned you,” Piers said to Ryan. 

Skyla rubbed her face and looked over at Piers and glared at him slightly. 

“What?” Piers asked. 

Skyla shook her head and got up; she grabbed the weapon before exiting the plane and headed towards the armory. 

“What was that all about?” Finn asked Piers pushing Ryan off of him. 

“I have no idea,” Piers said getting up. 

“She’s probably on her period or something,” Ryan replied. 

Cowboy and Piers turned and looked at him; they walked to grab their weapons and exited the plane as well.  Cowboy looked to Piers and smirked. 

“So you and Skyla eh?” Cowboy asked. 

Piers looked over at Cowboy a small blush creeping across his face and a little smile.

“That didn’t take long, Ryan owes me 20 bucks,” Cowboy said to him.

Piers looked at him and shook his head.  They passed Skyla on the way to armory; she was looking down at her phone with a frown leaning against the wall. 

Piers and Cowboy stopped, Cowboy tried to grab Skyla’s phone, but she quickly stuck her phone in her pocket.

“What’s the matter Skyla didn’t get a text from your boyfriend?” Cowboy asked.

“Actually I was waiting to hear back from my girlfriend,” Skyla replied.  

“Uh oh Piers, I think you might have some competition,” Cowboy elbowed Piers in the ribs. 

Skyla smiled at Piers, pushed herself off the wall and waved at the males as she walked towards the bunks. 

Skyla got into her bed and under the covers; she laid there staring at the ceiling.  She heard the males come in and change, get in their beds and their soft snores. She willed herself to sleep, she finally sat up and grabbed her phone and went outside. It was four in the morning, she was going to have to be up in half an hour for training with Chris, but she decided to respond the text she got from Kayla while she was out on the mission.  She opened the text from Kayla. 

[Skyla I got a new phone.]

[Kayla it took you long enough.  Sorry took me so long to respond.  I’ll try to reach out to later today to see how you are.  Love you.]

Skyla went through her emails cleaning out her inbox.  She hated when she had insomnia, at least it wasn’t a nightmare waking her. She looked down at her he phone to see she had 5 minutes to get back to her bunk before everyone started getting up.  She walked back to the bunks and made it just in time to make it look like she had woken early and was just getting ready.  She grabbed her things for a shower, quickly taking a shower and dropping her things off she walked to get breakfast.  Finn joined her a few minutes later, watching her worriedly as she pushed her food around. 

Chris came over and sat down with Skyla and Finn which they both found a little odd. 

“Good morning Captain,” Finn said first.

“Finn,” Chris nodded. 

Skyla nodded to Chris, and she picked up a piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth. 

“Is she always so talkative in the morning?” Chris asked.

Finn shrugged but then looked towards the doors when the sounds of wrestling came from that direction.  Cowboy had Ryan in a headlock and Ryan was trying to shove him of him, Skyla glared at the both of the males. 

“Skyla are you up for training this morning?” Chris asked. 

“Of course sir,” Skyla finally spoke.

“She can speak,” Chris joked to Finn. 

“She’s normally pretty cranky before noon,” Finn whispered to Chris.

“So I have heard,” Chris whispered back.

“I can hear you two,” Skyla said to them. 

“Morning everyone,” Piers said as he came up and sat beside Finn and across from Skyla. 

Skyla got up and threw the rest of her breakfast out and walked away; Piers watched her for a moment before looking between Chris and Finn.  

“She was cranky before you got here,” Finn said between bites of bacon.

Training started an hour later; Chris was working them hard today, especially Skyla.  She appreciated it though; it kept her mind clear and it was what she had hoped for when she asked if would help her with hand to hand combat. 

Chris signaled Piers to come over and help. Piers threw his arm out, and Skyla swung an arm out to block him.  
  
"Stop," Chris called.  
  
Chris turned Skyla away the rest of the group and tied a bandana around her eyes.  
  
"Skyla I want you to focus," Chris told her.  
  
Chris waved Cowboy over and had him get right next to her face.  
  
"Skyla I don't want you to attack yet," Chris said.  
  
Chris had Cowboy stand there for another minute making sure Skyla was uncomfortable. He then had him step back and had Piers grab Skyla like he was going to attack her from behind. Skyla grabbed Piers arm and threw him over her shoulder. Skyla pulled the blindfold off and saw Piers looking up at her smirking at her.

 She turned to look at Chris, and he nodded at her. Skyla turned back to Piers and helped him up, as she was doing this Chris sent Ryan at her, and she turned and dropped and legged swept him. Piers came at her and Skyla flipped him over her. Ryan got back up on his feet and threw his arm out Skyla caught it and bent it back in towards him and pushed him back. Piers grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Skyla kicked her leg back causing Piers to jump back and let her go. Skyla turned and threw and punch. Finn came in and grabbed her shoulders; Skyla turned throwing her elbow causing Finn to jump back. Piers slid at her with a baseball slide and knocked her off feet. He took that moment to pin her.  
  
"Very good all four of you," Chris called out.  
  
Skyla stared up at Piers; Piers got up and held his hand out for her to take, she took it, and he pulled her up and leaned in to whisper in her ear,  
  
"Want to come to my room after this?" Piers asked.  
  
Skyla bit down on her lip and nodded; Piers pulled back.  
  
"I want you to break off into pairs, Cowboy and Ryan, Finn and Piers, and Skyla you're with me," Chris announced.  
  
They trained one on one for another half-hour before Chris dismissed them satisfied with the outcome.

Piers waited for Skyla outside the training room; he led Skyla to his room. He stopped briefly outside the door and looked back to Skyla, she thought for a moment she saw a flicker of nervousness before he opened the door. It was relatively large room and clean. The full sized bed was made, the floor was spotless, the desk had some paperwork on it, but that was neatly stacked. There was a small black leather loveseat in the corner of the room. Skyla turned to Piers and smirked at him.  
  
"Clean freak," she teased.  
  
Piers shrugged and sat on the bed looking around.  
  
"It's not that clean," he replied.  
  
"I bet I could take a white glove and would not find a speck of dirt," Skyla said sitting beside him.  
  
"You’re exaggerating," Piers said watching her.  
  
"What would you do if I kicked my shoes off right here and left them?" Skyla asked.  
  
"Nothing," Piers smirked.  
  
"No?" Skyla asked unlacing one of her boots.  
  
Piers shook his head; Skyla took her shoes and left them beside his bed.  
  
"Doesn't bother you at all?" Skyla asked looking over at him.  
  
"Nope," Piers replied.  
  
Skyla nodded and crawled into his lap straddling him and lifted his head up to look at her. Piers raised his eyebrow at her. She leaned down and kissed him briefly, before pulling back.  
  
"So what if I threw my shirt on the floor?" Skyla asked.  
  
"Oh god no, don't do that. Anything but that," Piers replied horrified with a smile.  
  
Skyla smiled deviously, she reached down crossing her arms and grabbed the hem of her shirt lifting it up and over her head. She held it behind her and dropped it. Piers gasped and leaned up kissing her deeply. Skyla wrapped her arms around his neck. Piers lightly bit down on her lip breaking the kiss. Skyla looked down at him and shook her head.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You're wearing too much Nivans," Skyla says running her hands down his torso.  
  
"Are you going to dirty my floor up some more?" Piers asked.  
  
"Oh never," Skyla said sarcastically grabbing his shirt.  
  
She leaned down and hovered over his mouth as she lifted his shirt up and over his head tossing it off the side of the bed.  
Piers ran his hands up her back as Skyla connected their lips running her tongue over his bottom lip.  
Piers opened his mouth slightly letting Skyla slide her tongue into his mouth. Piers laid back pulling Skyla to lie on top of him.

“Piers I need you to…” Chris stopped his sentence. 

Piers looked over at Chris, Skyla turned to look at Chris mortified while Chris just stood there shell-shocked.

“You need me to do what?” Piers asked.

“Um, I’ll come back later to talk to you about this,” Chris said backing out of Piers room and shutting the door.

“You didn’t lock your door?” Skyla asked looking down at Piers. 

“I may have forgotten,” Piers laughed.

“I’m glad you find this funny Nivans,” Skyla looked down at him. 

“You don’t?” Piers asked.

“I feel like I just got caught by my dad about to have sex with my boyfriend,” Skyla replied.

“It will teach him to knock next time,” Piers snorted.

Skyla shrugged and turned to look at the door again. 

“Where were we?” Piers asked grabbing her face bring it down to him.

Skyla bit her lip before letting their mouths meet briefly before she trailed to his jaw.  She nipped in places that caused him to groan. She placed butterfly kisses up to behind his ear, taking to nibbling on the lobe.  He grabbed her hips tightly; Skyla pulled back and looked at him with a small smile before she leaned down and attacked his neck, she would kiss firmly which would earn her a groan, and then gently bite his neck in the same spot causing Piers to whimper, and him to grind his erection against her and she would then lick the same place causing him to arch his back slightly. She continued this pattern until she got to his collarbone. 

Piers couldn’t take it anymore and flipped them; he pinned Skyla’s hands above her head intertwining their fingers he leaned down and kissed her deeply.  Skyla brought ground her hips up feeling his erection in her thigh.  Piers broke the kiss and stared down at her breathing heavily, Skyla bit her lip feeling vulnerable under his stare. 

“Want some help with that?” Skyla asked rubbing her thigh against his erection causing Piers to bite his lip. 

“Are you going to torture me more?” Piers' voice was husky with desire. 

“Only slightly,” Skyla smirked. 

Skyla lifted her hips and lightly pressed against him, Piers' eyes shut, and he bit his lip harder.  He let her hands go, and Skyla pushed him to a sitting position, she grabbed his belt she leaned over and kissed his ribs as she released the notch.  She then released the button and unzipped his pants; she started kissing his ribs again descending to his hip, to the top of his boxers.  She grabbed the top of his pants and boxers and pulled; he lifted his hips so that she could release him.

Skyla looked up at Piers before taking him into her mouth, she had to admit he was endowed and she was slightly intimidated. Piers looked down at her, swallowing hard as she kept eye contact with him taking each inch of his cock into her mouth. Piers moaned loudly as Skyla entirely surrounded him with her mouth, she rolled her tongue down the shaft, grabbing the base with her hand.  Skyla bobbed her head up and down around him, squeezing her mouth around him, licking, swallowing for some stimulation around his member; his breath came in faster and harder. Skyla ran her tongue over the tip causing him to groan more, gripping the sheets hard; she ran her tongue back down to his frenulum; Piers' eyes tightened his breathing hitched as she continued kissing and licking along the length of his erection pumping with her hand until his hips slammed upward spilling everything he had in her mouth; his seed sliding down her throat. 

Skyla pulled back slowly letting her tongue run along his member until she got to the tip, running her tongue over the slit before releasing him.  Piers stared at her for a moment before he grabbed the back of her head gently bringing her face to him; he kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth tasting himself on her tongue.  Skyla grabbed his face holding him in place and breaking the kiss staring in eyes breathing heavily.  Piers pulled her into his lap; he wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her.

“What are you doing?” Skyla whispered.

Piers smiled at her and leaned up placing a chaste kiss on her lip before walking down the hall with her. 

He turned the knob and opened the bathroom door. He pushed her against the wall placing kisses against her neck.  He set her so that her feet were on the floor and turned the shower on; he turned back to Skyla who bit her lip under his gaze.  Piers grabbed her belt un-fastening; Skyla leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Piers unbuttoned her pants, grabbed the top with her underwear and pulled them down as far as he could, and Skyla kicked them off. Skyla unhooked her bra and threw it to the side, Piers lifted Skyla up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Piers pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes, asking for silent permission. Skyla entangled her fingers in his hair she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips.  Piers brought them into the shower, the water running over them.  Piers lifted Skyla slightly and positioned his member at her entrance and he then slowly lowered her on.  Skyla moaned and placed her head on his shoulder.  Piers kept still for a moment letting Skyla adjust before he pulled back and thrust into Skyla, she whimpered and turned her head kissed his neck. 

“Skyla,” Piers moaned. 

Skyla tightened her legs around his waist, Piers thrust again harder; Skyla threw her head back, the water flowing down her chest. Piers slid his hand up to her thigh, his thumb resting on her clit, he gently started massaging, Skyla bucked against his thumb; Piers leaned down kissing her chest. Piers breathing hitched with each thrust signaling he was near his climax, Skyla leaned down, she ran her finger over his bottom lip, kissed him intensely. Piers picked up his pace, slamming Skyla’s back into the shower.  Skyla rolled her hips against him, causing Piers to groan, he thrust one final time and came inside of her.  Skyla leaned down and kissed him shuddering against him. Skyla laid her head against the wall; Piers laid his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.  Piers lifted her and put her down letting the water run over them.        

They quickly showered, Piers, dressed, he went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and brought them to Skyla as she dried off. 

“Hopefully they fit; if you want you can stay here while I go see what the Captain wanted and when I am done I’ll swing by the bunks and grab you some clothes,” Piers said handing the clothes to her. 

“You trust me to stay in your room?” Skyla asked taking the clothes. 

“Of course,” Piers said leaning in chastely kissing her. 

Skyla slid the sweats on, and the pulled the shirt on, they were slightly big, but they would work until Piers got back with her own clothes. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible, try to take a nap you look like you haven’t slept in a few days,” Piers said looking her over. 

“Is that your nice way of saying I look like hell?” Skyla asked trying to suppress a yawn.

Piers shook his head; he left his room and walked towards Chris’ office.  He dreaded this meeting especially after the scene Chris had walked in on.    

‘Why didn’t I lock the damn door’ Piers thought.   

When he arrived outside of Chris’ he hesitated a moment before knocking. 

“Come in,” Chris called from the other side of the door. 

Piers walked in and shut the door.

“Hey,” Piers said.

Chris turned and shook his head at Piers.

“Don’t say anything,” Piers said his face turning slightly pink. 

“Next time hang a sock or tie on the door,” Chris smirked.

Piers' eyes narrowed at Chris causing him laugh.

“So what did you want?” Piers asked.

“I need you sign some paperwork from the mission since you were the other officer on the unit,” Chris said handing the paperwork over to Piers. 

“You came to my room for paperwork? You couldn’t have stopped me before or during training?” Piers asked.

“I didn’t see the paperwork until after training,” Chris replied. 

Piers quickly read over the paper and looked up to Chris with a frown. 

“I am not signing this, did you read over this?” Piers asked. 

Chris took the papers and looked over the documents again. 

“Shit,” Chris said placing the papers on his desk. 

Piers nodded, he walked towards the door he opened the door.

“Hey wait a minute,” Chris said. 

“What?” Piers asked.

“Did you hear about the haunted attraction?” Chris asked.

“No,” Piers replied.

“Why don’t you take Skyla to it?” Chris asked.

Piers stood there for a moment before nodding to Chris.

“Thanks,” Piers said as he walked out of the office and closed the door. 

Piers walked to bunks, he walked to Skyla’s bed and grabbed some clothes for her. 

“What are you doing Piers?” Ryan asked.

“What does it look like I am doing?” Piers asked putting the clothes in a backpack. 

Piers walked past Ryan heading towards his room.  He opened his room door to find Skyla asleep in his bed with her back to the door. Piers nodded to himself and quietly shut his room door.  He hung the backpack on a chair and got into the bed, he wrapped an arm around her waist, Skyla shifted in his arm but didn’t wake otherwise. 

Piers woke the next morning to his alarm not realizing he had fallen asleep.  He reached over and turned the alarm off. 

“Hey,” Piers said quietly in Skyla’s ear. 

“Mmm,” Skyla said but didn’t get up. 

 “Hey, it’s time to get up,” Piers said moving her hair and kissing the back of her neck.

Skyla rolled to face Piers burying her face into his chest.

“Nope,” Skyla said to him.

“You know I have my own shower, and Chris can’t yell at me for making a mess in it,” Piers said to her.

“Piers, unless you're insinuating round two I would highly suggest you do not mention shower and mess in the same sentence; because the last time you made a mess in a shower and I was involved I was ready to kill you,” Skyla said looking up at him.

“I think your threats are empty,” Piers said pressing his lips to her. 

“Then try it Nivans,” Skyla said against his mouth. 


	8. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I managed to get the chapter out when I promised. This is a lot shorter. Hope you enjoy and have a great Halloween!

Piers got up from the bed and looked down at Skyla waiting for her to get up.  Skyla rolled over and snuggled into the blankets.  Piers shook his head, grabbed the sheets and blankets and yanked them off of her and threw them on the floor.  Skyla glared up at him and sat up with her arms crossed.

“I can’t believe you just made a mess,” Skyla stared at him. 

“I told you I don’t care, now get up Skyla or we are going to be late for training,” Piers said to her. 

Skyla rolled her eyes and got up; she stood in front of Piers and stuck her tongue out at him.

“I grabbed you some clothes yesterday,” Piers said to her.

“Thank you,” Skyla said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Piers looked at his phone and sighed.

“We have 20 minutes to get to training now,” Piers glared at her.

“Oh no Piers is going to be late to training, he is going to get yelled at by the captain,” Skyla said wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Skyla,” Piers warned.

“What?” Skyla asked leaning in to kiss his neck. 

Piers groaned, moving his neck to let her to continue. 

“Was there a problem?” Skyla asked against his neck.

“We are going to be in so much trouble,” Piers hissed. 

Skyla kissed up his neck to his jaw, biting down just below his jaw line causing Piers to grab her hips tightly.  She sucked lightly before releasing the area and licking it.  Piers breathing picked up, he ran his hands up the shirt she was wearing running his hands over her ribs, up to her breasts. Skyla gasped when his hands started kneading the orbs.  Piers leaned down seizing her lips; his tongue thrusting into her mouth keeping control of the kiss.  Skyla backed up tugging slightly on his waist until the backs of her knees hit the bed.  Piers pushed her onto the bed gently breaking the kiss long enough to climb on top of her.  Skyla grabbed the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. Piers broke the kiss and stared down at for a moment, he leaned down and kissed her neck, then continuing downward until he got the collar of the shirt, he moved to the base of the shirt and kissed upwards, pushing the shirt up with his head. He grabbed the sweatpants and pulled them down. Piers sat up for a moment and pulled his pants off; Skyla reached up and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. Piers used this moment to slide into Skyla. Skyla and Piers moaned simultaneously, and Piers pushed further into her.

Skyla reached up and grabbed his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Piers picked up the pace and continued to push deeper into Skyla. Skyla dug her nails into his shoulder. Piers moaned and leaned his head down to kiss Skyla. Skyla closed her eyes and kissing him back, she rocked her hips against him matching the rhythm and speed that he was thrusting into her. Skyla opened her eyes, and broke the kiss; she looked straight into Piers’ eyes.  Piers’ thrust deeper and harder into her; his eye began to glaze over, and Skyla knew we getting really close, Skyla wrapped her legs tighter around him Piers thrust harder in her causing them both to cum. Piers’ buried his face into her neck, placing a small kiss just over her juggler. 

“Do we have time for a quick shower?” Skyla asked quietly.

“Why the hell not, we are late anyway,” Piers replied. 

“Whoops,” Skyla laughed.

Piers took a shower first while Skyla looked through the things Piers had grabbed for her.  As soon as Piers was done, she got into the shower and took one of quickest showers she had ever taken. 

“How late are we?” Skyla asked emerging from the bathroom. 

“10 minutes late,” Piers replied.

“Could be worse,” Skyla smirked at him.

“Let’s go,” Piers said to her. 

Piers went into training first, earning some looks from Chris and the other males of alpha but no one said anything.  Skyla waited a couple of minutes before she walked in.  Chris raised an eyebrow at her and then looked back at Piers and shook his head.  Alpha trained hard for hours, Chris halted them and had them fall in line.  He was giving them a briefing about the previous mission; Skyla was zoning out while drinking water, not paying attention and Chris noticed he tried calling her name and couldn’t get her attention. 

"Hey, Skyla could you please pay attention to what I am saying instead of Piers' ass" Chris called out.

Skyla spit her water out, choking slightly from Chris’ comment Piers turned his head over his shoulder and smirked at her; Skyla glared at Chris. There were a few snickers from the rest of Alpha team.

“Thank you,” Chris said.

Chris continued with the briefing and then dismissed them for the weekend.  Piers waited for Skyla outside of the training facility. 

“Staring at my ass?” Piers asked.

“For fuck's sake,” Skyla said walking past him. 

Piers laughed and started walking to catch up with her.

“I was just teasing Skyla,” Piers called.

Skyla stopped and waited for him to catch up. 

“Chris told me about this haunted attraction yesterday, I thought since we have the weekend off maybe we could go check it out?” Piers said when caught up. 

 “Actually a haunted attraction does sound like fun, something different.  I haven’t done something for Halloween in a long time,” Skyla replied leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“Are you headed to lunch?” Piers asked.

“Yeah, since we missed breakfast,” Skyla replied.

“Whose fault is that?” Piers asked.

“Yours,” Skyla said with a smirk.

“How is it my fault?” Piers asked.

Skyla smiled and walked towards the cafeteria, leaving Piers staring at her. 

Skyla sat beside Finn and was chatting with him when Piers came in the cafeteria talking with Chris.  Skyla’s phone dinged, and she pulled it out.   She looked down and saw it was a message from Kayla. 

“Hey Finn, can you excuse me? I haven’t got to talk to my sister, and she wants to video chat,” Skyla said to Finn.

“Sure,” Finn replied. 

Skyla smiled and got up and walked outside and video called Kayla. 

"Hey," Skyla smiled to her sister.  
  
"It's been forever since I got to really talk to you," Kayla said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry we've been training a lot," Skyla replied with a frown.  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you got a chance to video chat with me," Kayla replied.  
  
"How is everything?" Skyla asked.  
  
"Great, I got the sign up for the BSAA, and I've been training daily as best as I can with Barry," Kayla said with a big smile.  
  
Skyla swallowed, it was closing in on Kayla's 18th birthday.  
  
"What else have you been up to?" Skyla attempted to change the subject.  
  
"Just school stuff," Kayla shrugged.  
  
"That's good, how is school going? Made any friends? Do you have a boyfriend?" Skyla asked.  
  
"School is school. People are nice here; none of the guys are interesting though. Speaking of boyfriends how is your bae?" Kayla asked.  
  
Skyla scrunched her face up and shook her head.  
  
"My what?" She asked completely confused.  
  
"Your bae, the guy you were dating. That's still happening, right? Oh come on Skyla please tell me you're still with him," Kayla replied.  
  
"Um, what the hell is a bae? Do you mean Piers?" Skyla replied.

“Yeah him, you guys still together?” Kayla asked.

“Yes I am,” Skyla replied. 

“So are you doing anything for Halloween? Can you come up to see me?” Kayla asked.

“I might be able to come for a small visit, let me make sure everything is running smoothly.  I’ll call you the in the next couple days and let you know if can okay?” Skyla smiled. 

Kayla nodded and ended the call. 

“What are you doing out here Matthews?” Cowboy asked. 

“I was talking to my sister,” Skyla said standing

“You have a sister?” Cowboy asked.

“Don’t even think about it, I’ll castrate you,” Skyla said glaring at him. 

“Okay, point taken.  Sister is off limits,” Cowboys replied.

Skyla nodded and got up and walked towards the building. 

“So where were you last night?” Cowboy asked with a smirk. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Skyla replied walking inside. 

Skyla walked towards the bunks and crawled into her bed.  She lied down and fell asleep; between the training and her morning adventures with Piers, she was exhausted.  She managed to sleep until noon, she got up and showered and went down for lunch.  She sat beside Finn and Cowboy, both stared at her funny. 

“What?” Skyla glared at them

“You’re alive,” Finn said. 

“Yeah,” Skyla said eating.

Piers sat down beside her and looked over at her; Skyla looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Where have you been?” Piers asked.

“Sleeping,” Cowboy replied. 

Piers looked over at her and shook his head at her.

“Chris wants to talk to you,” Piers said.

“Okay?” Skyla said. 

Skyla looked over to see Chris and Jill talking.

“Now?” Skyla asked.

“Yeah, he just sent me over,” Piers said.

Skyla got up and walked over to where Chris and Jill were talking, she sat down and looked at him and nodded to Jill.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Skyla asked. 

“I saw where your sister put in an early application for BSAA,” Chris said.

Skyla sighed and nodded. 

“I was going to keep an eye on her, see if she might be good for Alpha,” Chris said. 

“Absolutely not! I do not want her on Alpha, Chris.  It’s bad enough Piers and I are on Alpha, I can’t be watching out for her too,” Skyla told him. 

Chris nodded and then looked over to Jill. 

“What if I kept an eye out for her for Bravo?” Jill asked.

“Why are you two doing this?” Skyla asked.

“You should be able to keep some type of an eye on her, know that she is safe,” Jill said. 

“You don’t have to do this, just let her do her own thing,” Skyla said.

“Okay, fair enough,” Chris said. 

Skyla nodded and got up and walked out of the cafeteria. 

“You’re not going to listen to her are you?” Jill asked.

“Nope,” Chris said. 

Piers found Skyla outside later in the day close to dusk; she had her head resting on her knees. 

“Everything okay?” Piers asked.

“Yeah,” Skyla replied looking up. 

“Want to go check out that haunted house thing?” Piers asked.

“Yeah,” Skyla said getting up. 

Piers grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers; Skyla looked up at him and smiled. Piers lead her to the front and to a truck that was out front. He opened the passenger door for her and Skyla shook her head but got in.  Piers got into the driver’s seat and drove to the next town over.  They got out, and Skyla looked around, they could hear shrieks from the parking lots.  Piers smirked, and Skyla shook her head.  Piers paid their way inside, after a little protest from Skyla. 

Skyla and Piers got in line to stand in line for the haunted attraction.

"You look nervous," Piers said to her.

"No," Skyla shook her head and glared.  
  
As they approached the house Skyla heard a chainsaw rev up, she turned and looked nervously.  
  
"It's going to be fun," Piers said putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not scared Piers," Skyla said looking over at him.  
  
"Okay," Piers said sarcastically.  
  
They were waved through the entrance and Piers pushed Skyla ahead of him. Skyla turned and glared at him and threw her hands up at him.  
  
"What the hell?" Skyla asked.  
  
"I thought you weren't scared?" Piers mocked.  
  
Skyla shook her head continued her descent into the blood and gore of the house. A scare actor popped causing Skyla to jump slightly; she cursed under her breath and wrapped her arms herself. She heard chuckling behind her.  
  
"Screw you Piers," Skyla called behind her.  
  
She walked a few feet a scare actor dressed as a vampire on a bungee flew at her. Skyla froze and yelped covering her face.  
  
"I thought you weren't scared," she heard in her ear.  
  
"I hate you," Skyla said turning burying her face into his chest.  
  
"No you don't," Piers said laughing.  
  
 He wrapped his arm around her, and she turned to face forward, and they continued into the next room. A scare actor popped out at Piers with a knife causing him to jump and causing Skyla to snort.  
  
"Aw is Nivans scared?" Skyla mocked.  
  
"Do I need to sacrifice you again?" Piers asked jokingly.  
  
"You sacrifice me, and I am leaving your ass here for them to take you," Skyla told him as the entered a completely bloodied room with fake bodies everywhere.   
Two scare actors came at them from behind the bodies getting both of them. As they exited the house the chainsaw revved up and Skyla attempted to run, but Piers held her hand when they entirely exited the haunted house Skyla pulled Piers off to the side and smirked.  
  
"Never thought I would live to see the day see Piers get scared," Skyla said to him.  
  
"I do get scared. The last two missions I got scared on," Piers said seriously.  
  
Skyla looked in his eyes and smiled.  
  
"You do a good job of hiding it," Skyla replied.

Piers looked into her eyes for a moment; he leaned down and kissed her.  Skyla broke the kiss, placing her forehead on his; she places brought her hand to his cheek. 

“Come on let's go explore a few more houses,” Piers said.

Piers grabbed her hand; they went through the rest of houses, without out much event.  A few times Piers had to push her through, but they left the houses laughing.  After the last house Skyla looked at Piers and smirked. 

“You got to thank Chris for this, it was fun,” Skyla said to him.

“Yeah,” Piers said as they walked back to the truck. 

They drove back in quiet except for the radio; Piers would occasionally steal a glance at her.  When they got back to the compound Piers, and Skyla stopped outside, and Piers looked up. 

“Come back to my room?” Piers asked.

“Is that a good idea?” Skyla asked with a smirk.

“Of course it is,” Piers said.

“Okay, but I think it might be a good idea to only do this on weekends or something like that,” Skyla said.

“We will see about that,” Piers said as they walked back to his room.

 “I’m serious Piers,” Skyla said.

“Why?” Piers asked. 

“I can’t get used to this,” Skyla said as they walked into his room.

“Get used to what?” Piers asked watching her.

“Being able to sleep in your arms,” Skyla replied not looking at him.

“Why not?” Piers asked stepping closer. 

“What if something happens and I don’t mean like one of us gets killed. But what if we don’t work out, you and I both know I have a hard time sleeping, I get used to sleeping next to you and its and something like that happens, there goes sleep for me entirely,” Skyla replies.

“That’s not going to happen,” Piers said wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You’re a bad influence and impossible,” Skyla said to him.

“I’m the bad influence?” Piers asked her smirking.

Skyla nodded at him.

“Do you know how much shit Chris gave me the other day for us being late?” Piers asked.

“You could have stopped it, you’re a big boy,” Skyla smirked at him.

Piers looked at her incredulously.

“You’re kidding, right? I was going to stop you and go to training like that? I don’t think so,” Piers stared at her.

“Would have made things interesting,” Skyla laughed.

“You have a weird sense of humor,” Piers replied staring her down. 

“I didn’t get you into too much trouble did I?” Skyla asked staring up at him.

“No, Chris was just giving me shit,” Piers replied.

“Damn, I got to try harder next time,” Skyla said with a smirk. 

Piers felt his phone buzz; he sighed and unwrapped one of his arms from around her to see it was a text from Chris to see how the haunt was. 

“I’ll answer him later, but it’s almost one we should get to bed,” Piers said to her.  

“Oh no Piers up past midnight, am I going to see a dark side?” Skyla laughed.

Piers wrapped his arm back around her and lifted her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down causing her to giggle. 

“You’re a hand full sometimes,” Piers told her.

Skyla reached up and pulled him down beside her, she laid her head on his chest.

“But you put with me,” Skyla said to him.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” He asked her.

“I think I am going to go see Kayla,” Skyla said looking up at him.

“Can I come with you?” Piers asked.

“You want to meet her?” Skyla asked.

“Yeah,” Piers replied with a smiled.

“Alright, we will go see together,” Skyla leaned up and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Skyla was sitting beside Ryan begrudgingly in the cafeteria; he had come up and sat beside her and Piers while they were eating.  She had tried to get up but Piers stopped her, but they left soon after.  As they were going, they heard voices at the front of the building, when Piers and Skyla got closer they saw Chris and Barry talking, and there was a young girl with them. 

“Kayla?” Skyla called out.

The girl turned and smiled at Skyla and approached them. 

“What are you doing here?” Skyla asked her.

“Barry had a meeting with Chris, and I asked to come with him; I wanted to see you,” Kayla said hugging her.

“We were just coming to see you,” Skyla said to her. 

“We?” Kayla asked.

“Piers and I,” Skyla said.

Kayla stepped back and looked beside Skyla, Piers waved to her. 

“Oh,” Kayla blushed.

Skyla looked at Piers and snickered.

“Well since you’re here why don’t we show you around?” Skyla asked. 

“Okay,” Kayla said enthusiastically.

“Barry, we got Kayla we are going to show her around,” Skyla called out.

“Actually, Piers we need you over here for this. You can catch up with the girls later,” Chris called out.

Piers nodded and walked to Chris and Barry, Skyla smirked to Kayla.

“Did you overhear anything they were talking about?” Skyla asked.

Kayla shrugged and walked off starting to give herself her own tour of the BSAA building. Skyla glared at her back but followed her.  She showed her the bunks, the three different training rooms, and the armory.  They were headed for the outside when Kayla stopped her. 

“Where does Bravo reside?” Kayla asked.

“Over on the other side of the hall, why are you interested in Bravo?” Skyla asked suspiciously. 

“No reason, I thought I overheard a cute guy say he was in Bravo,” Kayla tried to play off.

Skyla eyed her, starting to really get suspicious and shook her head.

“They are a rowdy bunch of assholes,” Skyla said.

“Are you just saying that because you’re in Alpha?” Kayla asked. 

Skyla walked towards to the outside and sat down under the tree, Kayla followed her and sat down.

“Why are you so interested in Bravo?” Skyla asked. 

“I told you I saw a cute guy,” Kayla replied.

“I call bullshit on that,” Skyla said looking at her.

“Say what you like, but it’s the truth,” Kayla said leaning against the tree.

“Hey girls,” three voices sang out.

Skyla groaned and stared at Finn, Ryan, and Cowboy approaching them. 

“Who are they?” Kayla asked. 

“More members of Alpha, the tall one in the middle that is Ryan; stay away from him he is a creep.  The innocent looking one on his left that looks like he doesn’t belong with the other two that’s Finn, he’s really sweet.  The one on the right that’s Cowboy, he can be a creep, but he isn’t as bad as Ryan,” Skyla told Kayla as the males got closer. 

“So who is this Skyla?” Cowboy smiled at Kayla and sat beside her. 

“This is Kayla, my little sister, and don’t you get any ideas unless you want me to castrate you,” Skyla glared at him. 

“Hey I was just curious as to who she was, don’t have to go full soldier on me,” Cowboy said looking over at Skyla.

“Kayla we are leaving,” Barry’s burly voice called out from the doorway. 

Kayla looked sadly at Skyla but nodded. She leaned over and hugged her sister then got up.

“See you later boys,” Kayla said to the three males and walked towards Barry. 

“Skyla is your sister single?” Ryan asked.

“You stay away from her you understand me?” Skyla glared at him.

Ryan stared at her, considering the challenge Skyla laid out.  Skyla got up and walked away from the three males. 

“You think it’s wise to piss her off Ryan?” Cowboy asked.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asked looking over at him. 

“I saw that look you had; she will kill you,” Cowboy replied. 

“I’ll stay away from the girl, but I bet the girl won’t stay away from me,” Ryan replied. 

Finn shook his head but kept his mouth shut.  Skyla walked aimlessly around the halls, she finally got bored and sighed and stopped and looked around.  She placed her back on the wall; she pulled out her phone to check her email. It was mostly garbage, but there was a few that she kept that she was going to have reply to on her laptop that was to the higher-ups. 

Skyla was still leaning against the wall, but her foot was slightly propped up to hold her up she was still looking down at her phone when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Piers walking towards her. She smirked at him when he got closer. As Piers walked up to her, he leaned over her placing one hand on the wall leaning over her, the other on the under her chin.  
  
"How was the briefing?" Skyla asked him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Piers said quietly leaning down capturing her lips.  
  
Skyla closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her; Piers pulled back placing his forehead to hers. Skyla bit her bottom lip; she looked up at him through half-lidded eyelids. Piers brought the hand he had under her chin to rest on her cheek.  
  
"Piers?" A female voice asked from down the hall.  
  
Piers turned his head quickly down the hall.  
  
"Mom?" Piers called out stunned.  
  
Skyla whipped her head to look down the hall to see an older woman walking towards them. Skyla looked back at Piers and raised an eyebrow. Piers shook his head and took a couple steps back from Skyla.  
When the woman got closer, she stopped and looked at Skyla first before looking at Piers for an explanation.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here?" Piers asked.  
  
"I haven't heard from you in a while, and since it was close to the holidays I called Chris to see if it was okay to come and visit," Mrs. Nivans said to Piers.  
  
She turned to look at Skyla; she looked her up and down examining the girl that had she had just seen her son kissing moments before. Piers looked over to Skyla and smiled at her.  
  
“Skyla this is my mom Linda Nivans; Mom this is Skyla Matthews we’ve been dating for a little while now,” Piers introduced the two women.  
  
Linda looked at Piers and smiled at him.  
  
“Why haven’t you said anything about her? Is she why we haven’t heard from you? Your father and I have been worried about you,” Linda said to Piers.  
  
Skyla looked over at Piers and frowned slightly.  
  
“Piers I’m going to go and call Kayla to make sure she and Barry got home safely, why don’t you catch up with your mom and come find me later?” Skyla said to him.   
  
“Okay,” Piers replied with a nod.  
  
“It was nice meeting you Mrs. Nivans,” Skyla smiled at her and walked away.  
  
“She’s pretty,” Linda said to Piers.  
  
“Mom, did you really have to show up unannounced?” Piers asked.  
  
“Piers you haven’t called, texted, emailed nothing in months. I had to call Chris to make sure you were still alive,” Linda said to him.  
  
“I’ve been training and been sent into mission after mission,” Piers told his mom.  
  
“But it seems you have had plenty of enough time for you to pick up a girlfriend,” Linda glared at him.  
  
“She is on Alpha team with me,” Piers sighed.  
  
“You two look pretty serious,” She smiled at him.  
  
“We are close,” Piers responded.  
  
“Close enough to maybe bring her home for Christmas?” Linda asked hopeful.  
  
“Mom,” Piers warned  
.  
“What? I think your dad should meet her if you are ‘close,'” Linda smiled at him.  
  
“I’ll talk to her and see if she’s comfortable with that. She has a sister she may want to spend Christmas with,” Piers said.  
  
“Okay,” Linda smiled.  
  
“C’mon I know Jill and Chris want to see you,” Piers said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Skyla sat on her bed, she didn’t want to admit it, but she was hurt to know that Piers hadn’t mentioned her to his mother. She jumped down and grabbed some gym clothes and changed. She wanted to blow off some steam, so she grabbed some headphones for her phone and walked towards the training room. When inside she looked around and finding it empty, she went into a side room and saw a treadmill. She put her headphones phones on and set her playlist on her phone and got on the treadmill and set a medium speed and started jogging. The song was a Breaking Benjamin song, so it matched the pace she had placed the treadmill too. She jogged through four different songs when Piers name appeared on her phone. She slowed the treadmill to a slow walk and stared at it for two rings before she declined the call. She stopped the treadmill and jumped off and grabbed a towel and wiped her face. Her phone dinged, and she looked at it.  
  
[Hey my mom has left] The text appeared from Piers.  
  
Skyla flipped her phone back to music and walked out again into the main training room. Skyla moved through different weight training cycles doing two different songs each. Finn came in and waved at her, Skyla nodded to him but resumed her training. Finn walked over to her and Skyla stopped and pulled out her headphones and looked up at him.  
  
“Piers is looking for you,” Finn said to her.  
  
Skyla shrugged and put her headphones on and continued working out. Finn gave her a strange look but went to his workout. Skyla sighed and got up; she looked at her phone, noticing she had about 5% battery life left. She nodded to Finn and left the training room. She walked back to the bunks to find Piers sitting on her bed waiting for her. Skyla looked at him and shook her head and walked to where she kept her clothes and grabbed pajamas and her shower essentials. Piers jumped down and stood in her way.  
  
“You’re mad at me,” he said to her.  
  
“You’re observant,” Skyla said stepping around him.  
  
“I screwed up,” Piers said to her.  
  
Skyla stopped walking, Piers came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
“You became my world, it became only you and the BSAA,” Piers whispered.  
  
“Damn it, Piers,” Skyla sighed.  
  
“What?” He asked with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
“I had every intention of being mad at you for a while, and then you go and say that,” Skyla said to him.  
  
“There’s more,” He said placing kisses on her cheek.  
  
“What?” Skyla asked.  
  
“My mom wants me to bring you home for Christmas; she wants you to meet my dad. What do you say?” Piers replied.

“Can I think on that? I want to say yes, but Kayla isn’t with my parents; sure she has the Burtons but that’s not family really,” Skyla said turning to face him. 

“Of course, I figured you were going to want to spend time with her.  Take as long as you want, no pressure,” Piers replied.

“Thanks, now if you don’t mind I am going to go shower,” Skyla said untangling herself from him.

Once Skyla showered she went outside with her phone and stared at it and debated on texting Kayla about what Piers had asked her.  She had joined the BSAA this time last year against her parent’s wishes, and was disowned by them;  she went through training rather quickly and was recruited by Chris by April.  By early June she and Piers were together, and now he wanted her to come home and meet his parents.  She thought about what her parents would think and snorted.  They would love Piers even though they hated the idea of her being in the BSAA. She thought about how she felt about Piers and came to the realization that she cared for him more than she had first considered. She sighed and pulled up her sister’s name and got ready to text her.

[Hey Kay, What did you want to do for Christmas?]

[Oh um, I’ll call you in a little while.  We just sat down for dinner.]

[Ok.] 

Skyla stared at the text message rereading what her sister said.  She didn’t like it. 

[ALPHA MEET IN THE ARMORY ASAP.] Skyla received on her phone.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Skyla thought moving to get up.

Skyla made her way to the armory, when she got there, she was even more confused.  Chris was suited up, Piers was suited up and so was Ryan.  Keaton, Marco, Cowboy, and Finn were still in standard BSAA uniforms.  She stared at Chris and Piers confused.

“Alright listen; although we called everyone here, the only ones going on this mission are Piers, Ryan, and myself.  This is a fly by night mission so no need to worry,” Chris said to them. 

Skyla nodded, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach. 

“Skyla you stay behind I need to talk to you, everyone except Piers and Ryan are dismissed,” Chris commanded.

Piers approached Chris with Skyla, Ryan sat down by the lockers watching them.

“Skyla I think it’s time I told you, Kayla has officially been scouted by the BSAA,” Chris said.

Skyla’s face paled, and she glared at Chris. 

“Why are you telling me this,” Skyla asked through gritted teeth. 

“Bravo wants to recruit her,” Chris replied.

“I said no to this before,” Skyla said.

“You said no to Alpha,” Chris replied.

“I don’t want her in the BSAA, and I don’t want her here.  She will be a liability to us all,” Skyla replied glaring at him. 

“You have no say in this,” Chris replied.

“I am her legal guardian,” Skyla replied.

“Technically she is an adult,” Piers chimed in.

“Stay out of this!” Skyla yelled at him.

“He is your superior once he is in that uniform you cannot talk to him like that boyfriend or not Skyla,” Chris reprimanded. 

“You can go fuck yourself, Chris,” Skyla replied.

“Skyla!” Piers yelled.

“Fall in line Skyla, I’ll let that pass this once, but next time there will be consequences,” Chris told her. 

“Both of you go to hell,” Skyla replied walking out of the armory. 

 


	10. She is going to kill him

Skyla was running as fast as her feet could carry her towards the medical wing.  She slowed down she got to the nurse's station. 

“Can you tell me where Piers Nivans room is?” Skyla asked the nurse behind the desk. 

The nurse stared at her for a moment contemplating telling her the information she asked for.

“I’ll just call my captain and get the information if you don’t give it to me,” Skyla glared at her.

The nurse huffed and started typing on the computer.

“He’s in room 1201, go straight down the hall and it’s on the third to last room on the right,” The nurse replied. 

As Skyla approached Piers’ room she room, she saw Ryan exiting the infirmary. 

“Skyla next time your boyfriend decided to be a hero make sure he watches what he is doing,  I’ve now got a concussion thanks to him,”  Ryan said to her.

Skyla saw red, and before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

“You’re lucky that that is all that is wrong with you! If it weren't for you Piers wouldn’t be laying in that bed unconscious you piece of shit!” Skyla yelled at him getting in his face. 

“How is that my fault?” Ryan flowered back at her. 

Skyla pulled him forward and slammed him harder into the wall her face was mere centimeters from his; suddenly strong arms were whisking her away from Ryan.  She turned ready to swing on the person who dared to stop her when she realized it was Chris. 

“What is going on here?”  Chris asked. 

“She attacked me, sir,” Ryan replied playing the victim.

“Is this true Skyla?” Chris asked.

Skyla bowed her head and nodded. 

“He provoked me, sir, I was headed to check on Piers, and he blamed Piers for this whole situation,” Skyla replied. 

“Is this true?” Chris asked turning to Ryan. 

“Chris, I merely said that if Piers had watched what he was doing, I wouldn’t have a concussion,” Ryan replied innocently.

Skyla snarled at Ryan and pushed against Chris’ arm. 

“You’re lucky I don’t let her go and let her tear you from limb to limb.  Get out of here I will deal with you later,” Chris barked out the last half. 

When Ryan was out of sight, Chris released Skyla. 

“Go,” Chris told her defeated. 

Skyla glared at Chris, she still hadn’t forgiven him for Piers being in the hospital, she turned and walked down the hallway towards Piers’ room. 

Skyla opened the door to his room and stared at him for a moment because of how pale he was.  She quietly closed the door and walked towards the bed and climbed in with him willing him to wake up.  She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. 

“If I lay here if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know  
how to say, how I feel, those three words, are said too much, they’re not enough.  Damn it, Piers, this is why I didn’t want to get involved; I can’t see you like this, please wake up,” Skyla pleaded with him.

Skyla didn’t leave the hospital for the next few days, Jill would come by while she was sleeping and leave her clean clothes.   Chris would stop by and check on both of them.

 On day four Skyla was lying next to Piers with fingers intertwined with his. The nurse stuck her head in, and Skyla shook her head in, the nurse nodded and continued her rounds.  Skyla felt movement around her fingers; she looked up to see Piers' eyes flutter open.

“Piers,” Skyla sat up and looked at him to make sure she saw correctly.

“Skyla? Where am I?” Piers asked looking around.

“You’re in the medical wing. I am going to grab a nurse,” Skyla said to him getting up.

Skyla walked out to the hall and saw Piers’ nurse coming back towards his room.

“He’s awake,” Skyla said.

“I’ll be there in a minute with the doctor,” The said walking quickly down the hall.

Skyla turned back into the room to see Piers grimacing trying to sit up. 

“Hey, wait until they check you out,” Skyla said walking towards him. 

“How long have I been here?” Piers asked looking up at her.

“4 days, you’ve been out for 5 though.  You were transferred here pretty quickly,” Skyla said sitting on the bed beside him.

The nurse and doctor walked in, Skyla put her hand on his and moved so the doctor and nurse could look him over.

“I’m going to call Chris and let him know you’re awake,” Skyla said to him.

Skyla stepped outside the room and sighed. She pulled out her phone and dialed Chris’ number.

“Chris, he’s awake. He’s talking, but the doctor and nurse are looking him over now.  No problem; bye,” Skyla made the call as quick as possible. 

She leaned her head against the wall and sighed heavily relived.

“Are you in any pain Mr. Nivans?” The nurse asked as the Doctor listened to Piers' chest. 

“Slightly but don’t worry about it,” Piers replied. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10 what is your pain Mr. Nivans?” The nurse asked. 

“5? I’ll be fine,” Piers replied. 

The doctor shined his penlight in Piers' eyes. 

“Do you feel lightheaded at all Mr. Nivans?” The doctor asked.

“No,” Piers answered.

The two continued their barrage of questions on him. As the doctor and nurse walked towards the door, the nurse towards Piers,

“I see a lot of girlfriends, but I don’t typically see them as dedicated as yours Mr. Nivans.  I can’t count how many times we tried to kick her out before finally gave up.  If you need anything, let us know,” The nurse said as she walked out to him. 

Piers smiled at her and nodded. 

The nurse looked at Skyla as she left the room,

“You can go back in, the doctor is going to order some pain medication for him, and I’ll be in a bit.  Let me know if he shows signs of being in more pain,” the nurse said to her. 

Skyla smiled and nodded to her and walked back into the room.  She stood at the door staring at Piers. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?” Piers asked watching her.

“Yeah,” Skyla smirked at him.

Piers snorted at her, after another minute Skyla moved towards the bed, she sat on the edge beside him.  She looked down at his hand, not wanting to meet his eyes.  The last time they had seen each other before the mission they had fought, and then she had heard he had gone missing during the mission and then even worse he had been injured.  She placed her hand on his then ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder moving up his neck resting it on his face.  She finally looked him in the eyes, mesmerized by his hazel orbs before leaning in and gently kissing him. Piers pulled back and looked at her.

“I’m sorry about how things were left before you went on the mission.  I wasn’t mad at you, I was mad at Chris, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Skyla said to him bow her head afterward. 

Piers brought his hand up and put it under her chin, lifting it to look at him. 

“It’s okay, I should have told you about Kayla.  Have you been beating yourself up this whole time?” Piers watched her. 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have let you leave like that.  Is that offer to go to meet your parents still on the table?” Skyla asked.

“Of course it is but what about Kayla?” Piers replied.

“Apparently she got her GED about a month ago to speed up the process to get into the BSAA.  She turned 18 last week, which means she officially signed the paperwork 3 days ago.  She leaves for training in one week and will be gone during Christmas which leaves me all to you. If you still want me that is,” Skyla replied.

“Come here,” Piers said to her pulling her forward.

He captured her lips gently, he moved his lips against hers adding light amounts of pressure.  Skyla broke the kiss.  She crawled further into the bed, nestling her head into his neck, she placed a small kiss on his exposed collarbone causing Piers to smirk and wrap his arms around her.  

“Piers,” Skyla said quietly.

“Yeah,” Piers replied looking down at her.

It took Skyla a moment to reply, she started tracing patterns on his chest. 

“What is it?” Piers asked. 

“I love you,” Skyla said quietly while looking up at him.

Piers stared down at her stunned that was not what he expected.

“I love you too,” Piers said to her.

Skyla laid on him for a while quietly; Piers thought she had fallen asleep on him when she adjusted on him. 

“Do you know Ryan’s condition?” Piers asked.

Skyla sighed and sat up and looked at him. 

“He had a slight concussion nothing serious,” Skyla replied. 

Piers licked his lips and turned his head to stare at the wall. 

“Hey feel guilty about his condition.  From what I heard from Chris you’re a hero Piers,” Skyla said staring at him.

“How can you say that? Ryan almost died on my watch,” Piers replied. 

“Piers stop it, he disobeyed orders, and in doing so, he almost got you killed.  You would not be sitting in that bed if it wasn’t for him,” Skyla replied. 

Skyla he has a concussion because of me,” Piers sighed finally looking over at her. 

“Piers stop beating yourself up, he would not have been in that situation, and you would not be in that bed if he would have listened.  You had to save his life, and it almost cost you yours Piers,” Skyla replied.

“That’s not the point Skyla,” Piers replied shaking his head.

“Piers if that had been Finn, Cowboy, or myself on that mission you would not be sitting in that bed, and you know it.  Chris needs to see how much of a liability Ryan is to this team,” Skyla said to him. 

“I know he is a liability Skyla,” Chris said coming through the door. 

Skyla turned to see Chris, his face had a deep look of sorrow, Skyla shook her head and turned back to Piers.

“Skyla your being too hard on Chris,” Piers said softly. 

Skyla bowed her head, and then looked around.

“They haven’t brought you any food; want me to go get you something?” Skyla asked.

“Yes thank you,” Piers said to her. 

Skyla nodded and got up and left the room. 

“I think that’s the first time she has left the room,” Chris smirked.

“She left when they did the exam,” Piers replied.

“I had to rip her off of Andrews when you were first brought you here,” Chris told him.

“Why?” Piers asked trying to sit up.

“He antagonized her about you and she lost her temper, she was about to rip him apart; although I considered letting her do it,” Chris told him.  

“What are you going to do about Ryan?” Piers asked.

“I’m sideling him, he is still going to train in case we need him but he is too much of a liability,” Chris replied. 

“You know I wanted him off the team long before this,” Piers said staring at him.

“I know and I should have listened to you,” Chris said pulling a chair up and bowing his head in shame. 

Skyla came back with a food for Piers, and cup of coffee for Chris.

“When was the last time you got some sleep Skyla?” Chris asked. 

“I’ve been sleeping,” Skyla said. 

“Mr. Nivans, I have some pain medicine for you,” The nurse said coming in. 

“I don’t want them,” Piers told her.

“Piers,” Skyla said concerned. 

“I just need to get up and move,” Piers said looking over at her.

“Is there anything else I can get for you Mr. Nivans?” The nurse asked.

“When can I leave?” Piers asked.

“The doctor wants to keep you overnight to monitor you, so hopefully if everything looks good some time tomorrow,” the nurse replied.

Piers nodded, the nurse walked out.  Chris stayed for another hour and then left. 

“How are you feeling?” Skyla asked.

“Wired, I want to be out of here,” Piers said. 

“Want to get out of the bed and move around?” Skyla asked.

Piers nodded, he swung his legs over and got up.  He walked over to the window and looked outside.

“Have you seen the view?” Piers asked.

“No,” Skyla asked.

“Come here,” Piers waved her over.

Skyla smirked and got up and stood beside him laying her head on his shoulder. 

“It meant a lot that you said you would come to meet my parents,” Piers told her. 

“I’m glad Piers,” Skyla replied leaning over placing a kiss on his shoulder.

The next day Piers was discharged under the strict orders of taking it easy for the next few weeks.  Piers rolled his eyes with every intention of not following directions.  Skyla drove him back the main BSAA compound and drop his things off and call his mom to let her know he was okay.  While he talking to his mom Skyla slipped off to give Chris the paperwork the doctor had released with Piers knowing full well Piers had no intention of giving them to Chris. 

Skyla knocked on his office door. It took Chris a minute before he answered the door to the office, when he did his hair was disheveled and he seemed out of breath.  Skyla raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head. 

“Hey Jill,” Skyla called.

“Skyla,” Jill said squeezing past Chris through the door. 

“What do you want?” Chris asked.

“Piers has been released, he’s not supposed to be doing any training until the first of the year. Although he is going to try otherwise, I wanted to give you this before he tried anything,” Skyla said handing him the paperwork.

Chris grabbed the paperwork and looked over it quickly then looked back to her.

“Thank you for looking out for him,” Chris said to her.

Skyla nodded she turned and started walking down the hallway.

“Skyla,” Chris called after her.

“Yeah?” Skyla asked turning back around.

“Just because Piers isn’t expected to be at training doesn’t mean I don’t expect you at training tomorrow at 0400,” Chris said.

Skyla groaned and nodded.

“Of course Captain,” Skyla replied with a fake smile.

‘I am going to kill him,’ Skyla plotted in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to have the next chapter out just before or just after the holidays so just bear with me! I am in crunch time right with exams, and I haven't studied!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyla and Piers have a revelation.

Skyla made her way back to Piers room and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Piers called.  
  
She was greeted with Piers sitting at the table and a first aid kit. He had his shirt off and was attempting to remove his bandage off of his shoulder.  
  
"Want some help?" Skyla asked walking towards him.  
  
"I've got it," Piers replied wincing from the pain of the tape peeling from his skin.  
  
"Okay," Skyla said sitting across from him.  
  
"What time is Chris expecting us at training in the morning?" Piers asked cleaning the wound.  
  
"He's expecting me at 0400," Skyla replied with a slight frown.  
  
Piers looked up at her and glared.  
  
"Don't look at me like that you need to heal," Skyla said softly.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that," Piers said getting a clean bandage ready.  
  
Skyla reached across the table and placed her hand on his wrist. Piers looked at her hand then into her eyes.  
  
"Piers if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have gone to Chris," Skyla said to him.  
  
Piers averted his eyes and applied the bandage. Skyla squeezed his wrist gently, and Piers sighed.  
  
"I know, I'm just not used to someone caring like this for me," Piers said quietly.  
  
Skyla let go of his wrist and got up and walked around the table, she got into his lap and lifted his chin up, so he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Get used to it," she said to him with a small smile.  
  
Skyla let go of his chin and buried her face into his neck.  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Skyla asked into his neck.  
  
Piers sat there quietly, Skyla sighed growing impatient waiting for his reply she backed away to find him smirking at her.  
  
"What?" Skyla asked.  
  
"I can't think of anything," Piers replied.  
  
"Oh come on there has to be something you want?" Skyla said staring at him.  
  
Piers shook his head causing Skyla to groan.  
  
"I have a perfect girlfriend (which caused Skyla to snort), a job that I love, what more could I want?" Piers asked.  
  
Skyla smirked, she leaned over and kissed his jaw, she moved lower kissing just below his jaw causing him to groan. She placed butterfly kisses along his jugular vein down to his collarbone. Piers shifted causing Skyla to feel his growing erection through her pants. She bit down slightly on his collarbone causing him to gasp; she licked the area.  
  
"Skyla," Piers whimpered.  
  
She continued the assault on the area; she sucked on the spot causing him to roll his neck to give more access. She felt the bulge under ass grow bigger and harder. She rocked hips slightly causing friction; he grabbed her hips tightly a low growl emitting from his throat she felt him straighten his neck. She released the spot she had been sucking on, running her tongue over it and blowing over the area. She raised her head and looked into his eyes to see they that were half-lidded and glazed over with desire. She lowered her head to his chest she took a pink nub into her mouth; Piers bucked his hips upward and groaned. She flicked her tongue over it; she then scraped her teeth gently over the slightly abused nub as she went to the next one repeating the same steps. Piers gasped, internally he was on fire and wasn't sure how much more of this abuse he could take.

Skyla slid down placing wet kisses along his muscled torso until she got the top of his pants. She slowly raised her gaze to face him silently asking him for permission to go further. Piers swallowed hard giving her a look of 'what are you waiting for.’ Slowly she unfastened his belt and then went for the button and zipper of his pants. She was slightly surprised when she was met with his member already almost fully erect and ready for her. She licked her lips and took a small breath.

She ran her tongue over the tip of his member causing him to groan, he gripped the sides of the chair he sat in; Piers' eyes tightened his breathing hitched as she started kissing and licking along the length of his erection.  Skyla licked her way back to the tip and grabbed his shaft firmly. She bobbed her head up and down as she pumped with her hand; he reached out running his fingers through her, encouraging her.  She picked her pace up slightly causing him to grip her hair slightly; his breathing got more ragged as she continued until his hips slammed upward spilling his seed into her mouth. Skyla drew back slowly allowing her tongue to run across his dick one last time. 

Skyla got up slowly; she sat on the edge of the table and watching Piers.  She sat there watching as Piers got up, redressed and put the first aid kit away.  Piers came up behind her and playfully shoved her.

“Your butt does not belong on my table,” he told her pointing to the chair.

“You never answered my question,” Skyla said walking towards him.

“I told you I don’t need anything from you. Plus you agreeing to come to my parent’s house is enough for me,” Piers said staring down at her.

“I don’t accept that, I want you to come up with something,” Skyla said laying her head on his shoulder.

“Well, what do you want for Christmas?” Piers asked.

“Surprise me,” Skyla said wrapping her arms around his waist. 

She leaned up placing a kiss on his lips before unwrapping her arms and stepping back. He stared at her and turned towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Piers asked.

“Remember I got to get up 3 am to train at 4 am, and I don’t want to disturb you when I get up, so I am going back to the bunks to go to bed,” Skyla said about to open the door.

“Stay,” Piers said walking toward her.

“You should be resting,” Skyla said standing at the door.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t stay the night,” Piers said holding his hand on the door stopping her from leaving.

“I don’t have my training clothes here,” Skyla said softly.

“So go get them, come back and stay the night with me,” Piers replied.

“Why are you so adamant about me staying? Normally when there was an early training this wasn’t a big deal to you, why now?” Skyla asked turning towards him.

Piers averted his eyes to the floor but didn’t move.  Skyla reached up to his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

“Piers,” Skyla said his name quietly.

“Please stay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but I would really like it if you would,” Piers whispered.

“Okay, I’ll stay.  I’ll get up a little earlier take my shower and then go get my stuff and change for training,” Skyla said.

Skyla opened her eyes at 2:45 from her alarm; she silently cursing Piers in her head. She carefully untangled herself from his arms, she sat up and looked at his sleeping form, she smiled at how soft his features were, she sighed not wanting to get up;  carefully she crawled out of bed.  She grabbed her phone and shoes and as quietly as she could, she made her way out of his room and towards the bunks.  She got to the bunks just as the rest of Alpha was waking up.

“Well look who did show up last night,” Cowboy said bringing attention to Skyla.

“She’s in the same clothes as she was bringing Nivans back from the hospital, she just got here,” Ryan said snidely.

Skyla grabbed her things and made the way to the shower; she didn’t have the energy to fight with them.  She quickly showered and made her way to the cafeteria.  She got the training room with a few minutes to spare.  Chris worked them hard, Skyla was grateful though.  All the time she had spent in the hospital with Piers cause her to have a lot of pent-up energy and sore muscles she hadn’t worked. 

After everyone left Skyla stayed behind to help Chris pack up the equipment. 

“You didn’t have to stay behind Skyla; you worked harder than normal,” Chris said to her.

“Its fine, I wanted to ask you something,” Skyla replied.

Chris stopped his task and looked at Skyla.  Skyla followed suit and looked around to make sure no one was around.

“You know Piers better than anyone here, I have a vague idea but what do you think I should get him for Christmas? Did he mention anything he would like?” Skyla asked.

Chris smiled and shook his head.

“You really care about him, don’t you? You really caught me by surprise with your reaction at the hospital with Andrews. Piers’ is really simplistic though, I’m sure he would love anything you got him,” Chris replied.

Skyla stared at Chris and sighed.

“I didn’t come here looking to fall in love; actually I didn’t want that burden.  I was blind-sided by Piers, and even more so when we became more than friends. But Piers is so different from most of the guys here, and then when I found out he was in the hospital after that fight we had, I couldn’t help but feel it was my fault.  I know that’s silly, but that’s how I felt, and then Ryan said what he said, and I couldn’t control myself, I never wanted to hurt a human being so much in my life,” Skyla said looking at the floor. 

“Skyla I got this, why don’t you go shower up,” Chris said putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Do I smell that bad?” Skyla asked with a smirk.

Skyla left with more on her mind; while in the shower she came up with the perfect gift for Piers. She dried off and dressed quickly and pulled out her phone and checked if she was able to order Piers’ gift.  She smiled and ordered the gift.    

Two weeks later found Skyla nervously packing a weekend bag. She stared at her bag and sighed wondering if she packed the right things.  She was a nervous wreck, even though she had met Piers mom previously it wasn’t official. 

“Are you ready?” Piers' voice called to her.

Skyla turned, and she frowned at him then turned back to her bag. 

“What’s the matter? He asked coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

“I have no idea if what I have is right,” Skyla said.

“I’m sure its fine,” Piers told her.

Skyla sighed and zipped the bag. They stopped by Piers room grabbing Piers’ stuff and the presents for his parents.  Finn offered to drive them to the airport, which they thanked him and took him up on his offer.  They had a short plane ride which Skyla was thankful for; she hated being on planes, even for missions. When they got off the plane and got their luggage Piers stopped Skyla on the way out of the airport. 

“I want to forewarn you; my dad can be somewhat of a hardass. He is also still not too happy with me joining the BSAA.  He’s supportive, but I come from a long line of Army men, he just retired as a colonel, so I just want you to know what could possibly be in store,” Piers said to her.

They rented a car for their stay at his parent’s house.  Skyla stared outside as Piers drove down the snowy roads.

“You look worried,” Piers said glancing over at her.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Skyla looked over at him smirking.

“I’m the best driver the BSAA has, there is nothing to worry about,” Piers replied glancing at her again.

Skyla shook her head turning back to stare at the snow-covered trees.  Piers turned down a curvy road and kept down the road for a while before they drove up on an immaculate two-story house.  Skyla felt her stomach turn. Piers pulled up into the driveway and looked over at her giving her a small smile.

“You ready?” Piers asked.

“Sure,” Skyla replied unsure of herself.

Piers got out; he circled around the car and was about to open the door, but Skyla had beaten him to it. They made their way to the door, as Piers reached for the door Linda swung the door open.

“Piers, Skyla!” Linda Nivans said happily.

She threw her arms around the both of them, as Piers’ father came up.

“Linda let them in the house,” Piers father said staring at Skyla. 

Mrs. Nivans moved and ushered the two into the house.  Piers looked over at Skyla and gave her a look of I told you so. Skyla was overwhelmed though; the house was massive inside as well.  Mr. Nivans put his hand out to Skyla, Skyla took and smiled at him.

“William Nivans,”

“Skyla Matthew, nice to meet you, sir,” Skyla said gripping his hand.

“Follow me to the dining room, I’d like to get to know you,” Mr. Nivans said letting go of her hand.

Skyla looked at Piers nervously, but she followed his father, and Piers following the both of them. 

Skyla sat uncomfortably at the table beside Piers. His father staring her down, the conversation had become uncomfortable. Piers reached under the table and grabbed her hand holding it reassuringly. He had warned her that his father could be a hard ass with him being a retired Army Colonel. Skyla licked her lips and stared back at him unwavering, she was not backing down from this man.  
  
"No sir, I don't feel any regret disobeying my parents. I had fallen victim to my brother as a bio-weapon, and if it hadn't been for a BSAA member sniping him, I wouldn't be sitting here. I didn't want to be helpless anymore, and I felt the BSAA was my best bet," Skyla replied.  
  
Piers sat shocked, he replayed the story in his head, he counted in his head how long ago Skyla had joined Alpha and how long it should have taken her to go through training.  
  
"Dad, can you excuse us for a second?" Piers asked looking to Mr. Nivans for permission.  
  
"Sure Piers," Mr. Nivans said standing as Piers nodded for Skyla to follow him.  
  
Skyla looked at Piers quizzically but followed him; he lead her into the study just outside of the dining room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"How long after your brother attacked you did you leave for training for the BSAA?" Piers asked.  
  
"Two months; why are you asking me this Piers?" Skyla asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that it was a BSAA soldier that sniped your brother?" Piers asked.  
  
"I thought I did, what does this have to do with anything?" Skyla asked confused.  
  
"Do you hold a grudge against the person who killed your brother?" He asked turning away unable to face her.  
  
"No, I owe them my life. They saved me in more ways than they know. Now I want an explanation about all these weird questions," She replied.  
  
"18 months ago, we were cleaning up a bioweapon attack. I watched this guy and girl running through the streets; they were running from bioweapons. I was in the process of setting up my sniper, and I was Chris' eye. He was trying to get to the two people with our team, but the bioweapons were giving the team a hell of a time. I watched the girl fall, and the guy turned around for her and picked her up and got her running again and but the guy got overwhelmed. He yelled and for the girl to keep running. I started shooting the bioweapons and took them all out, but I took my eye off the guy not realizing he would get up so quickly to check on Chris and then I heard the girl scream. I checked the scope and found the guy over her about to attack, and I got the perfect line up and shot him," He said leaning over the desk not able to look at her.  
  
Skyla's eyes were tearing up, her hand covered her mouth. He had just described the nightmares she had been reliving almost nightly. She hadn't told him anywhere near the extent of the story, so there was no way he knew this.  
  
"It was you; you’re the one that saved me. You have been saving me all this time," She said to him.  
  
"So it was you?" He asked turning to her.  
  
"Yeah," Skyla replied barely above a whisper.  
  
"I can't believe this, I wonder if Chris knew and that's why he recruited you. Or if it was a coincidence," He said staring at her.  
  
"Maybe it was fate," she smiled at him.  
  
He walked towards her slowly; when he reached his destination, he placed his hand on her cheek. Skyla gently put her smaller one over his. He stared into her eyes getting lost in the emotion that was playing in them. Before Piers knew what was happening, his eyes were closing, and he was pressing his lips gently against hers. Skyla pulled back from the kiss, her lips still hovering over his. 

“I love you Skyla,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there was Snow Patrol lyrics briefly in there. I don't normally put lyrics in my stories but it felt fitting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there were about a bajillion rewrites and deletes and more rewrites before I was somewhat happy with this.


	12. Snowballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This coming out a little later than I wanted. But here it is, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be unfortunately I have a VERY tiny segment of what will happen but because I completely rewrote what happens in this chapter the next chapter kind of got messed up too. Also, school starts and it's going to be crazy, hopefully, the next chapter comes out soon but I can't guarantee that, the next two weeks are busy for me! SORRY!!!! Hope you guys enjoy it though :)

Piers led Skyla into the living room and sat down beside the fireplace and waved her over. She walked over and laid her on his lap. Mrs. Nivans followed in shortly with the cookies and hot chocolate and eggnog. She sat down in a chair across from Piers and Skyla and observed them. Mr. Nivans came in a few minutes later with a newspaper.   
  
“How’s Chris doing?” Mrs. Nivans asked.   
  
“He’s doing well, he’s having a time with one of our rookies,” Piers said.  
  
“Leave Finny alone, he’s not as bad as he was. He’s doing fine, plus he’s pyrotechnics specialty, not combat,” Skyla chastised him.  
  
“A good soldier should be versatile in everything. If he were in my squad he would be gone, Redfield is too soft,” Mr. Nivans replied.  
  
“She’s right Chris has helped Finn improve quite a bit. He just needed the confidence. Also its kind of hard keeping your concentration with Skyla around,” Piers smirked down at her.  
  
“That’s another thing a female would never be allowed on my squad, too much distraction,” Mr. Nivans stared at Skyla.  
  
“She has saved my ass at least once in the field, she is just as capable as any male dad,” Piers glared at him.  
  
“When are you two planning on getting married?” Linda asked.  
  
Skyla froze, and Piers slowly turned his head towards his mom.  
  
“I’m going to call my sister and check on her, I haven’t heard from her in a while,” Skyla said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Piers watched Skyla leave the room, he then turned his attention back to his mom and glared.  
  
“What was that all about?” Piers asked.  
  
Mr. Nivans cocked an eyebrow towards his wife.  
  
“Yes, what was that all about?” William asked.  
  
“Piers I saw the way you were looking at each other, and I just figured with you bringing her here for Christmas you two were planning on getting married soon, I assumed that you two had at least talked about it. Your 26 Piers shouldn’t you be settling down soon?” Linda shrugged.  
  
Piers shook his head staring at him Mom in disbelief.  
  
“You assumed wrong mom, I’m not ready for that step yet and judging by her reaction she isn’t either.  We haven’t gotten anywhere near talking about that.  Now if you will excuse me I need to do some damage control,” Piers said getting up.

He sighed getting up and shaking his head. He walked out of the living room, into the hallway. He saw the light on upstairs in his room; he walked upstairs to his room. Skyla was sitting on his bed with her head in hands. 

“Hey are you okay,” He asked walking in.

Skyla looked up at him and sighed, Piers looked behind him and shut the door and sat beside her.

“That wasn’t your plan was it, when you brought me here?” Skyla asked looking down at the floor.

“No, I was blindsided by that question. Is that what you were worried about?” Piers replied.

“Piers promise me that if you plan on doing something like that warn me first,” Skyla said to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Piers asked.

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to be caught off guard like that again,” Skyla replied looking over at him.

Piers look over at Skyla and smirked.

"Hey I got small early gift before tomorrow," He said getting up walking over to his bag.

Skyla stared at him curiously, he pulled out a small neatly wrapped box and walked back to her and handed it to her. She smiled at him and patted for him to sit down.

"You didn't have to do this," she told him as she started to unwrap the paper.

When she opened the gift, she looked over at him and smirked. It was a gold box that read 'Godiva' over the front.

"Chocolate?" Skyla asked.

Piers nodded, Skyla licked her lips subconsciously and pulled back the lid.

"Dark Chocolate, how did you know?" She asked.

"I pay attention," Piers smirked.

"Want one?" Skyla asked holding the box up towards him.

He looked in and grabbed one of the chocolates and took a small bite, Skyla grabbed one for herself.

"Wow this is really good," Piers smirked.

Skyla bit her bottom lip watching him and nodded.

"What?" Piers asked getting self-conscious.

"Nothing," Skyla replied putting the lid back on the box.

Piers looked over at the clock and saw it was 1:30, he leaned over and buried his face into her neck.

"Merry Christmas," He said into her neck.

"Mmmm Merry Christmas," She replied reaching up tangling her fingers in his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lay next to him. She buried her face in his chest and sighed softly.

"You seem a lot more relaxed now," Piers said looking down at her.

"Kind of hard not to be, I don't know what it is, but I know I am safe like this," Skyla replied rubbing his arm.

Piers stared down at her for a long moment, playing back what she said before smiling to himself.

"Good," he finally replied.

Skyla's breathing was even and soft. He looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep on him, he sighed and reached up switching off the lamp and adjusted so that they would both be comfortable. It didn't take long before he fell asleep as well. The next morning they woke up later than they usually would. Skyla was the first to wake up, her movement caused Piers to wake up.

"Hey," She said sleepily.

"Hey yourself," Piers replied.

Skyla sat up and looked outside, the sun was out, but it was snowing hard.

"What does it look like out there?" Piers asked.

"It's snowing," Skyla replied watching the flakes mesmerized.

"Want to go downstairs?" Piers asked.

"You're excited," Skyla replied turning her head to look at him.

"Maybe," Piers replied sitting up to kiss her softly.

Skyla smirked at him and nodded.

"Let me at least shower and change," she said as she got out of the bed.

"Ugh fine," he replied.

"Go ahead and go down I promise not to take too long," she said grabbing her clothes and heading into the connecting bathroom.

She kept her promise and showered as quickly as she could. She only towel dried her hair and came out of the bathroom. She took a step back when she saw Piers sitting on the bed dressed and on his phone.

"You didn't have to wait," Skyla replied going to her bag and putting her clothes away.

"It's fine, I got a text from Chris I needed to respond to anyway," Piers replied sounding annoyed.

"Everything okay?" she asked staring.

"Yeah, it doesn't affect anything until we get back so don't worry about it," he replied.

They made their way downstairs to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Piers smirked and dragged a reluctant Skyla into the dining room.

"Merry Christmas Piers and Skyla," Mrs. Nivans said with a big smile.

“Merry Christmas,” they replied together.

Piers looked at Skyla and raised his eyebrow then back to his mom.

"Dad's cooking breakfast?" Piers asked.

"He insisted," Linda sighed.

"Shit, let me make sure there is something you can actually eat," Piers said getting up and looking to Skyla.

"Piers, Language!" Mrs. Nivans chastised him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not even hungry I can just get some coffee," Skyla replied.

"Are you sure?" Piers asked.

"Yeah and I can get some toast or something later if I do get hungry," she smirked.

"What's the problem?" Mrs. Nivans asked.

"I may have forgotten to mention that Skyla is a vegetarian," Piers said bowing his head.

"Piers!" Mrs. Nivans yelled at him.

"It's honestly fine, as long as you have salad or fruit I am fine," Skyla said.

"What's all the yelling about now?" Mr. Nivans asked coming into the dining room with two platters filled with plates of breakfast foods.

"Your son forgot to mention ahead of time about his girlfriend being a vegetarian," Linda said to her husband.

"Honestly it's fine, I've learned to adapt and not have people need to make accommodations for me. I think the boys forget honestly," Skyla replied coming to Piers defense.

Piers looked to Skyla giving her silent thank you.After breakfast, they made their way into the living room. Mr. And Mrs. Nivans sat close to the tree with Piers beside them and Skyla beside him. Mrs. Nivans handed Skyla a present, and she smiled at her.

"You didn't have to do this," Skyla said to them noticing the tag read it was from both of the parents.

"Sure we did honey, we encouraged our son to invite you into our home for Christmas," Mrs. Nivans replied to her with a warm smile.

It was a relatively small long rectangular box, wrapped in shiny red paper with a black bow. Skyla hesitated for a moment before she carefully slid the bow off and just as carefully tore the paper off.  It was velveted black jewelry box; Skyla looked up to the three Nivans before opening it. Her eyes widened, it was silver Pandora bracelet that had a P and S charms with little divider charms in the middle of it.

“It’s beautiful, but you really didn’t have to do this Mr. and Mrs. Nivans, thank you,” Skyla said looking up from the box still astonished at the gift.

Piers slid over and looked at the gift and smiled at her.  Mr. Nivans grabbed decently sized present for Piers, handing it to him. Piers carefully unwrapped his gift and smirked at it. 

“Dad I know this is your doing,” Piers said pulling out a Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol with Burris Pistol Scope attached.

“You need to be more versatile with your gun usage Piers,” William chastised him. 

“You know I can’t take this on the plane; even with my BSAA license,” Piers looked over at his dad.

Mr. Nivans shrugged; Piers grabbed two presents for his mom and handed it to her. 

“Two?” Mrs. Nivans looked at her husband and smirked. 

Skyla reached under and grabbed two for Mr. Nivans as well. 

Mrs. Nivans unwrapped her gifts, one was a gold diamond necklace, and the other was a set of earrings to match.

“These are beautiful, thank you two,” Mrs. Nivans smile at the two of them. 

Mr. Nivans nonchalantly opened his gifts and was surprised to find a well-aged bottle of scotch and set of whiskey glasses and stones to go with it. 

“I know Piers didn’t come up with this idea,” Mr. Nivans smirked at the two of them.

“You are correct dad, you almost got a gift card, but Skyla was the one that came up with that,” Piers smirked.

Mr. Nivans nodded to Skyla and held the bottle up to look at it better.  Piers and Skyla grabbed the gifts they got for each other while Piers’ parents handed their gifts to one another. Piers look down at the box it was medium and a perfect square shape with black shiny wrapping paper and red bow. 

“I must admit seeing this for the past few days has been driving me nuts,” Piers said holding it up.

“Well open it,” Skyla said staring at him smirking. 

Piers slid the bow off and opened the paper and looked up and playfully glared at Skyla.  It was a white box with no indicators of what could be inside.  Skyla smirked, and Piers lifted the box lid.  He pulled out a tan piece of cloth that felt really heavy. He inspected it further and realized there were a total of three things in the box, and looked up and glared at her again. 

“Really, that’s not fair. I only got you one gift,” Piers said looking down at the gifts. 

“Technically you got me two,” Skyla smirked at him.

Piers inspected the cloth. Further, it was a light tan tactical shemagh. The other thing that was wrapped it in the shemagh was a scope for his sniper rifle; upon further inspection, he found that she had it engraved for him, ‘Alpha Ace Sniper.’ Piers smirked, the last thing caught his attention though, it was single silver dog tag with the BSAA logo imprinted on it.  A heart was cut out of as well, and it was engraved with ‘I carry your heart with me.’ His chest tightened, and his breath hitched slightly, anything he knew felt for Skyla had changed at that moment.  Piers discreetly put the dog tag on and tucked it under his shirt, he then looked up at Skyla who had started unwrapping her gift conveniently at that moment. He observed her, looking for where the cutout piece of heart could be, he smiled when his sniper's eye caught a glimmer of silver he hadn’t seen earlier hanging just ever so slightly out of her pocket. Skyla looked up and caught his eye; she looked down at what he was staring at and winked at him with a shy smile.  Skyla looked down at the box from the gift, she opened it and smiled.  It was a simple silver necklace, with a small black diamond on it. She stared at it, biting her lip. Skyla felt her phone vibrate, she frowned and was half tempted to ignore expect she hadn’t heard from her sister at all yet.  She pulled out her phone and looked down and to see it was a text from Piers.

[Want to go outside for a little bit?]

Skyla raised her eyebrow at the question from him.

[Sure.]

Piers got up and looked at his parents.

“I’m going to show Skyla around the property for a little bit,” Piers said turning to Skyla and putting his hand out to help her up.

 Skyla took the offered hand which took Piers by slight surprise; they put on their jackets and walked out the door.  They were both quiet for a while.  After some time he grabbed her hand gaining her attention and stopping them.

“Any reason why we are outside in the snow freezing and not inside in the warmth?” Skyla asked teasingly.

“Wanted to talk in private, without being spied on,” Piers looked down at her thoughtfully. 

“Something wrong?” Skyla asked worriedly. 

“No,” Piers said pulling her against him.

“You’re acting strange,” Skyla said looking up at him.

Piers pulled out the dog tag from his shirt and smiled down at her.

“Thank you, I liked everything, but this meant a lot,” Piers said holding it up.

A small blush played across her cheeks, and she buried her face into his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes; finally, Skyla reached into her pocket and pulled out the small silver thing that Piers had seen earlier. She stepped back and looked up at him holding up to show it was the heart from the tag on small chain. 

“Help me put this on?” Skyla asked.

Piers smiled and nodded, he grabbed the chain, Skyla spun around so he could place it around her neck and fasten it.         

“After the mission when you came back injured, I wanted to find something that if we weren’t on a mission together and no contact again we had something,” Skyla replied turning around facing him.

Piers took a few steps towards and grabbed her face crashing their lips; there was a lot of desperation and passion. She ran hands up to his arm and squeezed and sighed.  Taking advantage of the sigh, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her against him. She let him lead this kiss, knowing that this was lost cause of trying to battle for dominance, he would win he was already causing he legs to feel like jelly.  After a few minutes, it became apparent that the need for air was necessary, a groan emitted from the back of his throat, and reluctantly he broke the kiss. He laid his forehead on her head while they tried to catch their breath.

 Skyla backed away from him and stared at him then smirked.  She leaned down gathered some snow and made a snowball and threw it at him and hit in the arm with it. Piers glared at her but smiled, he picked up some snow and made a snowball and threw it and hit her it in the back. Skyla laughed and then ran to close by tree and hid behind it. She made another snowball and tossed it at him and missed. He stuck his tongue at her and made another snowball throwing it and hit the tree she was hiding behind.

“You missed,” Skyla said as she stuck her head out to look at him.

“I wasn’t trying to hit you, and you know it,” Piers laughed.

Skyla made another snowball and threw it hitting him in the face.

“Oh, you’re going to get it!” Piers said to her.

Skyla giggled and picked up some snow, Piers snuck around the tree and grabbed her around the waist.  Skyla took the snow she holding and smashed it in his face.  He playfully growled and pulled her down into the snow, he lost his balance and landed on top of her. He looked down at her, he leaned down about to kiss her, without any warning pushed a handful of snow into her face.

 “Hey! That’s cold!” Skyla squeaked.

“I know, how does it feel?” He replied smirking down at her. 

“I almost don’t want to go back to the compound,” Skyla said to him.

Piers stared down at her seriously and pushed off of her, taking a few steps away from her. Skyla pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at him.

“What’s wrong?” Skyla asked.

“We have responsibilities Skyla,” Piers said seriously. 

Skyla pushed herself up and stared at him.

“Hey, I didn’t say that I didn’t want to. I only meant that I was enjoying this, the two of us, it’s not every day we get to just relax and let our guards down. Is this about that text you got from Chris this morning?” Skyla replied.

Piers features softened, and he turned his head away from her, feeling ashamed for losing cool.

“Talk to me,” Skyla said taking a step towards him.

“Chris wants me to take over as Captain for a few weeks for him when we get back so he and Jill can go on vacation. They want to celebrate their engagement.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I don't know when I will be able to update again either. Hope you enjoy it. Comments and Kudos help encourage the process of writing.

Skyla sat up in the tree listening to music on her phone replying to an email from Kayla. Jill walked by, she stopped when she saw Skyla and stared.  


"I haven't seen you up there in ages," Jill said to her.  


Skyla looked down at her and smirked.  


“I needed somewhere to think and clear my mind,” Skyla said.  


She pulled ear headphones out and put her phone away and jumped down.  


"You and Piers are still not talking?" Jill asked.  


Skyla's head dropped, and she stared at the ground.  


“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something, what does Chris know about my past?” Skyla asked trying to change the subject.  


“Just the information you have given us, your brother was killed in a bioweapon attack and was neutralized by a sniper who in turn saved you. Why?” Jill responded.  


“No reason,” Skyla smiled she started walking towards the building.  


“Skyla what happened with Piers? You both have been acting weird,” Jill asked.  


Skyla turned to Jill and stared at her for a second considering confiding in her but faked a smile and shook her head, she didn’t want to burden her before she and Chris left for vacation. She turned and went inside leaving Jill standing there confused. Skyla walked to her bunk and climbed up and put her headphones back in and turned the music back on and closed her eyes. Jill walked down the hallway towards her room thinking about the conversation she had with Skyla. When she opened the door, she found Chris sitting on the couch.  


“Hey,” She said to him.  


“Something wrong?” Chris asked.  


“I ran into Skyla on the way here and had a weird conversation with her,” Jill said approaching the couch.  


“Want to tell me about it?” Chris asked.  


“She asked me if you knew the extent of her background before joining the BSAA. But it was afterward, it was like she wanted to tell me something, or confide in me and decided against it like she couldn’t trust me,” Jill replied sounding hurt about the last bit.  


“I doubt it was that. I think she just has a hard time sharing what she is thinking,” Chris replied.  


“You and her are a lot alike aren’t you,” Jill said laying her head on his shoulder.  


“What are you talking about?” Chris asked looking down at her.  


“Nothing, have you talked to Piers yet?” Jill asked.  


“Yeah, he knows his responsibilities while we are away," Chris replied.  


Piers walked past the rookie's bunks to see Skyla lying in her bed. He stopped and stared at her debating if he should go in and talk to her. It was as if she could feel him watching her, Skyla opened her eyes and sat up and stared at him. She sighed and pulled out her headphones.  


“You just going to stand there and stare at me?” Skyla asked jokingly.  


Piers shook his head and walked off angrily.  


“Piers,” Skyla called after him.  


She jumped off the bed and walked after him catching up to him quickly.  


“Piers,” She said again quietly.  


“What?” He replied hotly.  


“Forget it, I’m sorry even bothered,” Skyla said turning and started walking towards her bunk.  


“Shit, Skyla wait,” Piers said.  


She stopped but didn’t turn around. Piers walked up to her, walking around to face her. She kept her head down refusing to look at him.  


“I’m sorry,” he said to her.  


Skyla took a little step towards him but refused to look at him still.  


“You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m the jerk. I’m sorry Piers,” Skyla replied.  


“Skyla,” Piers said her name quietly.  


“I’ll see you later,” Skyla said taking a step past him.  


Piers reached out and caught her wrist as she walked by. She stopped and looked up at him giving him a sad smile. She slid her wrist out of his grasp but grabbed his hand with hers giving it a reassuring squeeze before she walked away. Memories from a couple days prior came flooding back to her;   
__  
They had just arrived back at BSAA compound from his parents’ house, Piers had his arm around her, they were walking towards the rookie's bunks.  
  


_'While Chris and Jill are away, I'm going to need a second in command, will you be my person?' Piers asked her._  
  


_Skyla stopped and looked up at him._  
  


_'Piers that's not a good idea, ask some else,' Skyla said starting to walk again._  
  


_'Why? You are amazing in combat, and with weapons. If we have to go on a mission for any reason you are the one person I truly trust to have my back.' Piers replied._  
  


_Skyla frowned, stopped again she turned to face him and stared._  
  


_'You know exactly why I am declining this.I’ll have your back either way. Ask Cowboy, Finn or Keaton, I'm not doing it,' Skyla replied walking away from him._  
  


They had not spoken until now.  


“Have dinner with me tonight?” Piers asked before she had a chance to walk off.  


“You still want me around?” Skyla asked.  


“How can you even ask that?” Piers asked.

 

Skyla bowed her head again feeling guilty for making him ask that kind of question. 

 

“I’m sorry, of course, I will have dinner with you tonight,” Skyla replied.

 

A week had passed since then, Jill and Chris left for their vacation the during that week, and Piers had taken over as of nine o’clock the night they had left. Skyla had gone to the bunks much to Piers protest.   

  
Piers glared at the four males that stood in front of him it was 0350, training was supposed to start at 0400, and there had been no sign of Skyla at breakfast either. It was his first real day taking over as stand-in Captain while Chris and Jill took a three-week vacation to celebrate the fact they had become engaged during Christmas.  Piers tapped his foot impatiently and looked over at the door. 

“Nivans she’s your girlfriend shouldn’t you be keeping tabs on her? Besides if you’re so worried, maybe you should go check on her,” Ryan said to him with a smirk on his face.

“Shut your trap,” Piers glared at him. 

It was 0357 and Skyla was still not there coming through the door, Piers huffed. 

“Start warm-up exercises I am going to see what is keeping her,” Piers said walking towards the door. 

“You mean you’re going to go make out with her?” Ryan egged on standing still. 

Piers whipped around, he was already in a lousy mood and Ryan being a prick was not helping things.

“You just bought everyone two extra hours of training,” Piers smirked at him.

Finn and Cowboy groaned and turned and glared at Ryan while groans and snarls filled the room as Piers turned and made his way out of the door.

“What are you waiting for get started,” Piers commanded standing at the training room doors.

“I’ll be back, don’t screw around,” he glared at the four males before walking out.

 Piers walked towards the bunks and stood there glaring when he got there.  He could make out a form lying in bed, he shook his head and walked towards Skyla knowing it was her. He was pissed, of all the days for her to decide to stay in bed this was not the day. When Piers got to the Alpha bunks he heard Skyla’s phone going off, he sighed and marched over to her bunk.  When he got to her bed, his features softened for a second when he saw her sleeping form; she was lying on her stomach with the pillow long ways and under her and her arm wrapped around it.  Then he remembered the task at hand and shook her kind of hard.

“Skyla,” Piers said roughly.

“MMM,” Skyla said burying her face in the pillow for a second. 

 Piers rolled his eyes and huffed, thinking she was going to give him issues. Skyla turned her face towards him and slowly opened her eyes. They were red, but she gave him and a small smile, with a little gasp she reached up and grabbed her phone and looked at the time.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry Piers! I didn’t even hear this damn thing going off,” Skyla said looking apologetic.

Piers stared at her concerned; Skyla pulled the blanket up slightly under his gaze.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Skyla asked.  
  
“You’re really pale, are you feeling okay?” Piers asked.  
  
“I’m freezing actually, I barely slept last night,” Skyla replied pulling the blanket up over her tighter.  
  
Piers put his hand on her forehead and then cheeks.  
  
“You’re burning up, lay back down I’m going to get back to the team. Get some sleep if you’re not feeling any better when everyone is done with training I want you in the infirmary,” Piers told her.  
  
Skyla put her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Piers I should train,” Skyla said sleepily.  
  
“You can’t even keep your head up,” Piers said to her.  
  
“I’ve got to try,” Skyla said attempting to sit up.  
  
“As temporary Captain, I am ordering you to stay in bed,” Piers told her.  
  
Skyla managed to lift her head up enough to glare at him, she started to sway, and Piers sighed and grabbed her shoulders to steady her and laid her down.  
  
“Get some rest,” he told her.  
  
Skyla had already closed her eyes and nodded. Piers walked out and back to the training room. When he got back, he got a couple glares and whispers, but he started his own training. Finn was the only one brave enough to approach him.  
  
“Sir? Is everything alright with Skyla?” Finn asked.  
  
Piers took a moment to stare at him before he sighed and stopped his training.   
  
“She’s sick,” Piers replied resuming with his training.

After training was over Piers went back to the bunks to find Skyla still asleep, he sighed and gently ran his hand over her exposed cheek. Her eyes fluttered open at the contact, and Piers smirked at her.

“What are you smiling at?” She asked.

“It’s funny how you wake up so easily for me now,” He replied pulling his hand back.

“Well when you're not a total douche,” Skyla said.

“Touché, how are you feeling?” Piers replied looking down at her.

“A lot better, how did your first day as captain go?” Skyla replied. 

“Not terrible,” Piers said looking away. 

“I’m sure you were great,” Skyla reassured him. 

Piers looked over at her he stared at her for a moment and nodded. Skyla swung her legs over the bed and jumped down.

“Where are you going?” Piers asked.

“I’ve been sweating and sick, I feel disgusting, so I am going to go shower then I’m stripping this bed and going to get something to eat,” Skyla replied.

“Once you’re done come find me, I might be doing paperwork, but I want an update on how your feeling,” Piers said walking towards the entrance.

“Am I going to likely find you in Chris’ office or in your room?” Skyla asked.

“I think I am going to be in Chris’ office,” Piers smirked at her and walked off.

Skyla shook her head, she couldn’t figure out what had gotten into him.  Skyla pulled the sheets and blankets off the bed, she tossed them into the hamper and put clean linens on her bed, she then grabbed things for her shower. After her shower, she headed to the cafeteria getting a small meal to ensure she could hold it down. She made her way to Chris’ office; when she got there, she knocked.  She didn’t get an answer, so she peeked in and saw Piers looks very frustrated at over some paperwork.

“Something the matter?” Skyla asked.

Piers waved her in as he looked over the paperwork shaking his head.

“What is it?” Skyla asked slightly amused.

“I think Chris might have looked at the dates wrong when the recruits were coming in,” Piers replied looking at the calendar on the desk.

“Why?” Skyla asked.

“They are coming in tomorrow,” Piers replied.

“What does that mean for you?” Skyla asked.

“Not sure, I am going to email, Chris. Hopefully, he will get back to me in the morning about what to do. You guys were supposed to be in a different set of bunks and maybe have rankings by now,” Piers replied opening his laptop.

“Am I distracting you?” Skyla asked.

“No, you asking me this stuff is helping put me on a path on what to do,” Piers replied sitting back waiting for the laptop to boot up.

“Have you eaten yet?” Skyla asked.

“Yeah, I ate before I checked on you. How are you feeling now?” Piers replied.

Skyla shrugged not really knowing what to say. Piers stared at her for a moment then looked down at the computer and started typing. Skyla stood and headed towards the door. Piers looked up at her.

“Bored already?” Piers asked.

“I was going to head to the armory and work on my sharpshooting,” Skyla replied.

“So that’s a yes,” Piers replied.

“No, but it’s something I haven’t had time for here lately. If you get done with this soon come join me,” Skyla replied.

Piers smirked and nodded, continuing to type the email to Chris. He sent the email to Chris, he finished the rest of the paperwork he needed to do. He yawned and stretched and looked at his phone and realized how late it was.

[Are you still at the armory?] Piers sent a text to Skyla.

[No I just lied down.] She replied.

[Damn I was going to see if you wanted to hang out for a little bit.] Piers replied.

[Piers it’s 21:00 you have us training at 0400, I love you, but I am going to kill you.] Skyla replied.

[Fine, see you at training.] Piers replied.

The next morning at 0400 everyone arrived to be sent to prepare for the recruits arrival. 

[Hey kiddo, I heard we are getting our new rookies today. Are you arriving today as well?] Skyla sent a text to Kayla.

[Yeah, will I see you?] Kayla sent a reply.

[I’ll make sure I make time to see you kiddo.] Skyla replied.

The recruits started arriving at around 1100, Piers was darting around nervously because he hadn’t heard from Chris. Skyla tried her best to calm him, but he would snap at her then when he realized what he did apologize profusely. Piers sent Cowboy and Finn to bring the Alpha team recruits into the Alpha training hall.

“Shit, I forgot the roster with their names,” Piers said looking around for a tablet.

“I’ll go get it, where did you leave it?” Skyla asked.

“In Chris’ office, you’re amazing you know that?” Piers called as she started towards the door.

Skyla winked and walked out of the training room. She quickly walked to Chris’ office and found the tablet sitting on the desk and grabbed it and walked back towards the hall. She turned and walked into the room walking towards Piers. 

“Lieutenant Nivans, here’s the tablet,” Skyla said handing him the tablet.

Piers turned and smiled at her. Their eyes locked for a minute and lingered causing Skyla to blush. Skyla froze when she saw the new recruits and swallowed hard a lump that was forming in the back of her throat.  
  
'This can't be happening,' Skyla thought to herself as she locked eyes with a set of blue ones.

She turned on her heel and quickly ran from the training hall. She ran until she hit a solid figure, she looked up to see Chris staring at her.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Chris asked.  
  
Skyla stared at Chris before sidestepping around the Captain. She quickly walked towards the entrance of the BSAA, she dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. A hand clasped around her shoulder, Skyla's left hand clenched into a fist, and she turned to make contact before thinking. Luckily the person she swung on had quick reflexes and was ready for her strike. Chris stared at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Is everything okay? You’re on edge," Chris asked concerned.  
  
"Sorry Captain," Skyla said pulling back her hand.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Chris replied.  
  
"It's nothing Captain," Skyla replied sidestepping him once more and walking towards a trail.  
  
Piers stared at the set of new recruits and shook his head; he wasn't impressed with Chris' selection this time. Chris walked in looking troubled and stared off at the group.  
  
"Captain? Is everything okay? What are you doing back so soon?" Piers asked.  
  
"What? Oh right, welcome to Alpha. I want you to think of us your second family," Chris started with his typical speech.  
  
After Chris was done addressing the new recruits, he turned towards the door.  
  
"Captain is there something wrong?You didn’t answer my question, and you seem like you were distracted back there," Piers said as he came up beside him.  
  
"I rushed back when I got your email.  But Skyla ran into me when I was on my way here to talk to the recruits, when I asked her where she was going so fast she just walked around me and ran off. I followed her to see if she was okay. I called out to her, it was like she didn't hear me call her, I touched her shoulder, and she swung at me then walked off towards the old trail," Chris explained.  
  
"Do you want me deal with her or deal with the new recruits?" Piers asked.  
  
"I'll deal with the recruits go check on her," Chris replied.  
  
Piers nodded and took off in a fast walk towards the entrance. He pulled out his phone and dialed Skyla's number.  
  
"The subscriber you are trying to reach is unavailable," the automated voice played.  
  
"What the hell?" Piers asked ending the call.  
  
Piers walked outside and headed towards the trail that Chris said he saw her head towards. He didn't get very far into the path before he found Skyla's phone smashed next to a tree.  
  
"That explains the message," Piers sighed picking up her phone.  
  
He walked for a while before he decided it was a lost cause. He turned and walked back to the compound. When he entered, he found Kayla leaning against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Piers asked.  
  
"I was looking for my sister, what are you doing," Kayla replied.  
  
"Same," Piers replied.

“You’re looking for your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister,” Kayla replied with a smirk.

Piers gave her a look and showed her the phone. Kayla looked at the broken object with concern then back to Piers.

“What?” Piers asked.

“Is there anywhere I can talk to Captain Redfield in private?” Kayla asked.

“I am sure he would meet you in his office, is there something I should know?” Piers asked.

“This is something Skyla should really tell you not me, but I want to make Captain Redfield aware I think it’s pretty important,” Kayla replied.

Piers nodded, he waved for Kayla to follow him. They walked to the rookie bunks for Alpha, when they got there, Kayla stood off to the side out of sight.  Piers stared at her but went in and spoke quietly to Chris, Piers stayed behind for a few minutes with the rookies to make sure they were oriented. Chris walked out and waved for Kayla to follow him.  They stopped outside of his office; Chris turned to face Kayla but opened the door gesturing for her to have a seat inside.

“Piers said you need to talk to me in private, what’s up?” Chris asked.

“There’s someone you recruited into alpha, he’s dangerous, and you’re going to have issues with when it comes to Skyla,” Kayla said.  

“What are you talking about?”

“Elijah Miller sir,” Kayla replied.

“What about him?” Chris asked sitting down.

“Our fathers were researchers for Umbrella until you brought them down, then they moved on to other honest companies.  However, our parents were fairly well off and believed in the political bullshit of well breeding. My father basically contracted out Skyla out to Elijah’s parent’s for her to marry him. They were engaged up until the night of the outbreak of my brother’s death. Elijah was abusive towards my sister, and Skyla had called my brother to come help her get away because she had broken it off,” Kayla explained.

“That explains her reaction earlier,” Chris replied leaning back in his seat.

“Has she seen him?” Kayla asked sitting upright in her seat.

“I don’t know for sure,” Chris replied.

Piers made his way back to his room; it had started raining while the new rookies had begun making their way to the cafeteria. He wasn’t sure what to do about Skyla, the one thing she never did was go anywhere without her phone, and here she had smashed it, and now it was raining, and she was nowhere to be found. He opened his room door to see Skyla sitting on his bed soaking wet.

“Skyla?” Piers asked.

She looked up at him with a blank stare; he walked over to her and bent down on his knees to look her in the eyes.

“Where have you been?” He asked.

“The woods,” Skyla replied.

Piers went to put his hands on her shoulders, and she flinched, he frowned, but he could tell her skin was cold.

“Your freezing, go get in the shower and warm up, and I’ll get you some dry clothes,” Piers said.

Skyla nodded and slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom.  When he heard the water start, he pulled out his phone.

“Chris, Skyla is back. I found her sitting on my bed soaking wet, and she seems out of it. No, not really. Okay, of course,” Piers said hanging up.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some of her clothes; without her knowing it he had been taking clothes out of her bag anytime, she had spent the night so that if she did sleepover and didn’t bring a bag, she had something.  He walked to the bathroom and knocked, she opened the door wrapped in a towel and smiled gratefully at him.

“Thanks,” she said to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah,” she nodded and slipping behind the door to get dressed.

Piers sighed and walked back into the main part of his room and sat on his bed. Skyla emerged a few minutes later drying her hair with a towel.

“What’s going on?” Piers asked.

Skyla sighed and sat beside him, she pursed her lips contemplating what to say to him.

“I’ve been trying to process on how to tell you this for a while. Honestly, I was hoping not to ever have to bring it up, but I guess I have no choice now,” Skyla replied.

“Skyla?” Piers asked worriedly.

“The main reason why I was so hesitant about getting into a relationship with you is just before the BSAA I was into a let’s say not such a great relationship. My parents arranged for me to be engaged to a guy from a really young age because of his parent’s wealth. It was supposed to be a great match, but the guy was a prick, to say the least. I had ended it the night of the bio-weapon attack and my brother was had come to get me, rescue me actually,” She sat there staring at the floor.

Piers gently placed his hand on her thigh; Skyla grabbed his hand clutching it instinctively before relaxing and laying her hand on his remembering who it was.

“What is it?” Piers asked.

“He’s here; he’s in Alpha as a rookie,” Skyla replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes 3 months?! Blame school and depression. Anyways its short but I figured it was better than nothing!

Skyla had managed to evade Elijah for a few weeks. But her luck ran out one day when she had decided to go outside by the tree to enjoy the unseasonably warm weather. The weather had been somewhat bipolar until two days ago; it had either been super rainy or rainy and cold.  
  
"It's nice to see you Skyla," she heard behind her.  
  
Skyla turned to see Elijah standing behind her. Her heart dropped seeing him knowing this wasn't going to be a nice little chat.  
  
"Can't say the feelings are mutual," Skyla replied.  
  
Elijah's eyes narrowed, and a dark smirk crossed his lips.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to track you down? How much work it took me to make sure I caught the right attention? Apparently, money doesn't work for that in the BSAA," Elijah said darkly.  
  
"Sucks to be you, I told you I was done," Skyla replied.  
  
Elijah closed in on her, a sneer crossing his face.  
  
"Our families had a contract, you were mine. You had no say in that, and now I find you with that Lieutenant," Elijah snarled at her.  
  
"I'm not a trophy; my parents are dead so far as I am concerned that contract doesn't mean shit. Also, I ended it, I am the boss of me, not some contract our parents drew up," Skyla replied trying to ignore what he had said.  
  
Unsuspectingly Elijah's hand landed hard across on her cheek. Skyla gave him a death glare as she brought her hand to her cheek as it started to sting.  
  
"What the hell is going on here," Chris barked.  
  
"Nothing Captain," Elijah said giving Skyla one last hard look before walking back inside.  
  
"Are you okay," Chris asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Skyla replied dropping her hand.  
  
"This is unacceptable, he is gone," Chris said turning to face the door Elijah had gone through.  
  
"You can't, his father will own your ass. Let me handle it," Skyla replied.  
  
"He can't get away with this," Chris growled.  
  
"He won't, we just have to go about it differently. If we are going to get rid of him it’s going to have to be permanent," Skyla replied.  
  
"Fine, go to the infirmary and get some ice on that. For your sake and mine you better hope he didn't leave a mark on you," Chris said turning back to her.  
  
He moved her hair looking a little better at her cheek. Skyla nodded and walked inside and towards the infirmary. After she got the ice, she was about to get up when the nurse came in.  
"I looked over your chart, you’re supposed to be in a couple days for your shot since you're here now want to get it over with?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah that’s fine," Skyla replied.  
  
"Okay be back by this date, one or two days before is fine but afterward and you’re going to be in trouble. Otherwise, I'll have to contact your Captain," the nurse said after administering the shot.  
  
"Save it, I know and you know I'll be in by then I always do come in on time, “Skyla replied getting up and leaving.  
  
She walked to the cafeteria; once she was just outside, she tossed the bag of ice into a garbage can and walked in. Elijah eyed her as she walked down to where Piers and Finn were sitting. Skyla sat, so her right cheek was away from Piers view.  
  
"Skyla what happened?” Finn asked staring at her.

“What are you talking about Finn?” Skyla asked sitting next to Piers.

Finn looked over at Piers and raised his eyebrow at him. Piers looked over at her for a moment and then back to Finn confused.

“You have a black eye Skyla,” he replied.

Piers gently grabbed her chin gently and turned her face so he could see her other cheek.

“What the hell happened?” Piers asked staring at her face.

"Nothing," Skyla replied turning away.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. Does Chris know about this," Piers asked.  
  
"Yeah, he walked up on it," Skyla replied.

"And that son of a bitch is still here?" Piers growled.  
  
"Piers look at me; he is not going to get away with this. But if Chris boots him out without solid evidence, his father will just have him right back in. We are going to take care of this another way. In the meantime, please stay away from him," Skyla replied gripping his arm to keep him from getting up.

Piers huffed; he looked down at her and nodded. Finn shook his head and continued to eat his food. 

“Hey Skyla nice shiner,” Cowboy said as he sat down next Finn.

Skyla huffed and got up frustrated with everyone at the table. She started to walk out of the cafeteria when she felt eyes on her.  She looked over to see Elijah watching her intently.  She stopped and glared at him momentarily before flipping him off.  He started to get up but realized that Chris was glaring at him and Piers was walking towards her.  Piers grabbed Skyla by the arm and escorted her outside of the cafeteria.  He glared at her shaking his head.

“What the hell were you just thinking?” Piers asked staring down at her. 

“What?” Skyla asked leaning back to rest her back on the wall.

“You better be glad Chris was sitting there. Otherwise, we probably would have a big issue.  The three of us would probably be suspended,” Piers snarled.

“I’m sorry,” she replied bowing her head.

Piers sighed and took a step closer to her.

 “Please be more careful, if he lays another hand on you I’m not going to let him live to see another day,” Piers said softly.

Skyla grabbed the back of his neck and pulled down slightly so she could connect their lips. Piers smirked into the kiss and brought his left arm to rest on the small of her back. After a minute he pulled back slightly resting his forehead on hers. Someone cleared their throat from behind Piers; Skyla begrudgingly tilted her head to see Chris standing behind them, his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Piers,” Skyla whispered.

He groaned and turned around to stare at Chris.

“I need to speak with you in my office,” Chris said to Piers.

Piers nodded, Chris walked off toward his office. Piers turned towards Skyla.

“I’ll see you later,” he told her following Chris.

Piers knocked on the door waiting for the quiet ‘come in,’ on the other side.  He opened the door and to find Chris sitting at his desk frowning at his computer. 

“Is something wrong?” Piers asked.

“We need to do something about Miller,” Chris said not looking up from the computer. 

Piers shut the door and walked to the chair sitting in front of Chris’ desk.

“Skyla told me to stay away from him,” Piers replied.

“Between what Kayla told me about him and what I walked up on I am not going to sit around and wait,” Chris replied finally looking at him. 

“The last time you meddled in something that Skyla didn’t want you to she held a pretty ugly grudge, Chris,” Piers said sighing. 

“Yeah well, this affects not only her well-being but also affects the Alpha team,” Chris replied.

Piers sighed and leaned back in the chair, relaxing a bit. 

“What were you thinking?” Piers asked.

Skyla walked towards the senior Alpha bunk room when she passed Kayla.

“What the hell happened?” Kayla asked stopping.

Skyla sighed and stopped.

“Elijah,” Skyla said turning to face the wall.

“Has Piers seen you? He didn’t do anything stupid did he?” Kayla asked.

“No, Chris needed to speak with him,” she replied.

“Want me to kill him? I’ll kill him,” Kayla replied staring Skyla down.

“Stay away from him Kayla,” Skyla replied with a glare.

“Please tell me he is in the infirmary or that you at least kicked his ass,” Kayla replied.

“Stop it, It will be handled,” Skyla stared at her.

Kayla shook her head.

“You’re still scared of him,” she replied bluntly.

Skyla turned to face her and glared, but sighed and bowed her head in shame.

“Michael would be disappointed,” Kayla said with a frown.

“Don’t bring him into this,” Skyla growled.

The two stared at each other hard, Skyla huffed and stomped off.

“You know I am right,” Kayla replied calling out.

“Go to hell Kayla,” Skyla replied turning a corner. 

 

 

 

  



	15. Fin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally the end

A week had passed since the incident with Elijah, Skyla stood beside Finn, he looked over to her.  
  
"Hey, the guys and I were going have drinks in my room tonight, want to join us?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sounds like fun and something that can help clear my mind," she nodded.  
  
"Did I hear Skyla is drinking with us?" Cowboy asked from the other side of Finn.  
  
"Yeah Cowboy, I'll have a few drinks," Skyla smirked.  
  
"Skyla you’re sparring against Piers," Chris called.  
  
"What?" Skyla looked over confused.  
  
"We working on hand to hand today, we haven't trained in this for a while," Chris said.  
  
Skyla stared at Chris, the new Alpha members were sitting sideline watching them.  
  
"Come-on Matthews we don't have all day," Chris called with annoyance in his voice at having to call to her again.  
  
Piers stood behind Chris, he was already prepared, he had already pulled his shirt off and was just wearing a tank top and uniform pants. Skyla saw the glimmer of the chain from the dog tag she had given him. She came forward and stood in front of Chris.   
  
Chris nodded then moved to the side, Piers stared at her for a moment before taking a fighting stance. Skyla sighed taking a slightly lazy position compared to what she usually would. Piers narrowed his eyes at this but threw a hit that she blocked quicker than he anticipated, she quickly countered by throwing her forearm towards his neck. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. His face was next to her cheek, his scent was driving her crazy, and she had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss him.

Skyla jerked her arm down and turned to face him; she raised her leg throwing a high kick towards his face, he grabbed her ankle causing to slightly lose her footing for a second to counteract she hopped and jumped, scissor-kicking causing Piers to have to duck quickly.  He threw her a glare, which caused her to smirk at him.  He threw a punch that she narrowly dodged; she growled as he threw another punch that she was ready for; she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, he quickly jumped back to his feet.

Skyla swept her right leg against his causing him to momentarily lose his balance; she grabbed his arm pulling him around and throws him to the ground. He swept her leg causing him to fall next to him. She flipped herself quickly on top of him grabbing both arms and pinning them to his chest. He glared up at her before looking over at Chris to call it.  
  
"Okay that's enough," Chris said.  
  
She jumped up and offered her hand to Piers, he grabbed it and let her help him up. Chris had Finn and Ryan square off, then Cowboy and Marco before Chris sparred with Keaton before calling training.  
  
Everyone was about to head to the showers when one of the higher-ups came running pulling Chris to the side.  Chris waved everyone on and continued talking with him, frowning.  Once everyone had showered Chris called everyone around him. Skyla stood there listening to Chris debriefing Alpha team. She felt eyes on her, but she wasn't sure from where in the room it was coming from; her ex, her boyfriend or her captain.

"Everyone is dismissed, get ready. This is a dangerous my mission," Chris told them. Skyla stood there processing what was said to them. Another outbreak, these were starting to become more frequent and more deadly.  
  
"Everything okay?" Chris asked.  
  
Skyla looked up at him and nodded.  
  
'When did he get there?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I need you to focus," Chris said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Skyla gave him a slight nod and then walked to her locker; she grabbed her uniform from her locker and dressed in her lavender top and black pants and drying her hair. She glanced at Piers as while she towards her grabbed the rest of her gear.  
  
On the plane ride, Piers sat with Chris and whispered about the mission. The other members of alpha sat and talked amongst themselves while Skyla watched the clouds. She felt the seat next to her become occupied and stiffened for a second before turning to see Piers sitting beside her causing her to relax. She gave him a small smile before looking back out the window.  
  
"You've been really quiet this whole trip, something on your mind?" He asked.  
  
"I'm always quiet on these missions," She replied without looking at him.  
  
He grabbed her hand causing her to turn and look at him.  
  
"You normally at least talk to Finn or me," he replied.  
  
She looked around the cabin before looking back at him.  
  
"Something about this mission feels off," she whispered to him.  
  
Piers nodded, he knew a little more about this mission, but Chris swore him to secrecy.  It was killing him he couldn't tell her, but it could compromise part of the mission.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay," he promised.  
  
She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked straight ahead glaring at Chris. He knew this was for the greater good, but he hated lying to her about it. Piers woke to Chris shaking him awake and nodding to outside, they had landed. He gently shook Skyla causing her to shoot up looking around panicked.  
  
"Hey, we landed," he said gently.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked.  
  
"Just a nightmare," she whispered.  
  
"About your brother?" He asked.  
  
"No, you...and the captain," she breathed.  
  
"Everything is fine, we're all fine," he soothed.  
  
She nodded standing, he looked her over once before they got off the plane. As she walked by Ryan and Cowboy, she heard them snicker. Chris cleared his throat; they got an update on the status of the mission and geared up.  
  
"Matthews, Miller, and Macauley, you're with Nivans and me. Keaton, Andrews, Reid, Marco, and Cowboy you're together, these are destination coordinates you are to go this route, we are taking this route got it?" Chris asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and looked to each other, although Skyla scooted closer to Piers when Elijah looked to her.  
  
"Stay in contact got it?" Piers told everyone.  
  
They split into their groups and Piers, and Chris nodded to each other. Chris put Elijah on point to 'sharpen his leader skills' with Chris following close behind, Finn was behind Chris, Skyla behind him and Piers was bringing up the rear. Piers stopped and looked towards a set of bushes.  
  
"What is it?" Skyla asked stopping and turning to look in the direction he was.  
  
"I heard something," he said bringing him a gun up; he switched the scope to sense body heat and looked around carefully.  
  
"Something smells rotten," Skyla replied scrunching her nose.  
  
Chris noticed he was missing the two and stopped to look behind.  Piers slowly scanned the area again before he put his weapon down and looked to Skyla, her face still scrunched.  
  
"What?" He asked playfully.  
  
"When was the last time you showered?" She smirked playfully.  
  
He glared and walked towards her.  
  
"Don't blame that on me," he replied nudging her with the butt of the rifle.  
  
Skyla's smile faltered, and she slowly reached for her holster.  
  
"What?" He asked seeing her face.  
  
"I think I found the source of your sound and the smell," Skyla replied pulling the gun and aiming her gun just beside his head.  
  
Piers moved in time for Skyla to shoot and see a body fall next his feet. He nodded in thanks. Chris, Finn, and Elijah came running up as Skyla was holstering her gun.  
  
"Everything okay?" Chris asked.  
  
Piers nodded and bent down and examined the body. He stood up and with a frown.  
  
"It's been dead for a while, and I can't find a source for its infection," he said debriefing Chris.  
  
"Let's get a tissue sample anyway. It's better than nothing. Skyla, Finn scout ahead, Miller try to contact the others and make sure they haven't run into any problems, “Chris replied.  
  
Skyla and Finn nodded and walked ahead. Piers bent down and scraped at different areas while Chris kept watch. As Piers stood something grabbed him from behind, he struggled to shake it off for a second before Chris grabbed it and threw it. The infected thing stumbled, groaned and fell into Elijah. Before Chris or Piers had a chance to do anything the creature had already taken a large chunk of flesh out of Elijah's neck. Chris and Piers looked at each other, this couldn't have worked out any better. Elijah yelled in pain, and the creature bowed it's rotten head and took another chunk turning his screams into gurgling. Piers went to draw his gun, but Chris shook his head. He pulled out his gun and shot the creature and waited a few more seconds and shot Elijah.  
Skyla's panicked voice came into Piers earpiece.  
  
"Are Y'all okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Piers said staring at Chris.  
  
They collected the fresh tissue samples from Elijah and walked to where Skyla and Finn were. When Skyla saw Chris and Piers without Elijah, she looked between the two. She walked up to Piers and pulled him aside and looked him in the eyes before asking him any questions.  
  
"What happened?" Her heart was racing still from hearing the gunshots.  
  
"While I was getting tissue samples, I was grabbed again, during the struggle of getting it off of me Chris pulled it off but that caused it to grabbed Elijah, and it ripped out his throat before we could do anything," Piers replied.  
  
"You're okay though?" Skyla replied giving him another look over.  
  
Piers nodded.  
  
"Today is not your day," she said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Come on, the sound of gunshots are obviously attracting whatever those things are," He said to her.  
  
Chris, Piers, Finn, and Skyla caught up with the Ryan, Keaton, Cowboy, and Marco in time to set up camp. At the 2 am during Piers' watch, Skyla came out and sat with him.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, between Chris and Cowboy their snoring is unbearable," she said laying her head on his lap.  
  
Piers snickered and shook his head. Things stayed quiet for a while, he thought Skyla might have gone back to sleep until she quietly asked.  
  
"Is he really dead?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied staring at the fire.  
  
Skyla laid there quietly watching the flames dance around.  
  
"Who did it?" She asked her voice barely a whisper, she turned to face him.  
  
"Chris," he frowned.  
  
He heard a sigh of relief from her.  
  
"Why does it matter? You seem relieved," Piers replied heatedly.  
  
"Don't you understand, there are going to be serious repercussions for his death? After this, do you think it's wise if you were the one that killed him, Piers?" Skyla asked pointing to the almost faded bruising on her face.  
Piers turned his face away from her.  
  
"Nothing is likely to happen to Chris because he wouldn’t have a reason to have a grudge. I don't want to see you punished, not because of me," Skyla replied.

‘They’re both looking out for me. That’s why Chris stopped me from shooting him, and here Skyla wants to make sure she can back me up,’ he thought to himself frowning  
  
She stared at him a moment longer and sighed seeing his frown, she got up and went back into the tents passing Chris on the way in. He walked outside and nodded, acknowledging it was shift change time, Piers looked at him and got up following her into the tents. She had just got settled into her sleeping bag when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm forgiven I take it?" She asked.  
  
"You weren't in trouble in the first place, I was mad at myself for not realizing you were protecting me," he replied.  
  
She rolled over in his arms burying her face into his chest she was quiet and still for only a few minutes, but he felt her soft breathes against his neck and looked down confirming she was asleep, he smirked and closed his eyes. Couple hours later she woke up, she quietly slid out of his hold and grabbed a flashlight. She carefully walked over the rest of the members still sleep, noting Chris was still outside guarding.  
  
'Okay I have to be extra careful,' she thought to herself.  
  
She slipped out the side of the oversized tent and quietly made her way into the woods just enough so she wouldn't be spotted. She walked back down the path hoping Charlie team hadn't landed yet. About 1/2 mile down away from camp she felt it was safe enough to turn the flashlight on, she continued another mile down and exited the clearing.  
  
'Can't be very far now, God that smell is back and it's worsened,'  
  
She continued until she almost tripped, she looked down and found what she came to see. Elijah skin had grayed over another very decayed body not far from him.  
She believed Piers had said but she needed to see him dead, she needed the closure.  
Images from a couple weeks before his hand connecting with face came back to her, the night Michael died how her brother had almost killed him to get him off of her, the first time he ever put his hands on her.  
  
"Skyla," The voice was so far away and quiet, it felt like a memory.  
  
She kept staring at the body, and all she could do was wish it was her that had killed him.  
  
"Skyla," the voice repeated a little louder, but still it seemed so far away.  
  
She looked up to see Chris watching her, he looked afraid of her.  
  
"Skyla, come on let's go back to camp. Everyone is worried." Chris said with his hand out to her.  
  
She stared past him her eyes blank. Chris slowly walks up to her he puts his hand on her shoulder, causing her to snap out of whatever daze she was in. She looked around noticing it was almost daylight.  
  
'How long have I been standing here?' she wondered.  
  
She looked over at Chris who looked worried.  
  
"Captain?" She asked.  
  
"Let's get you back to camp," He said calmly.

They walk back in silence, but she can feel Chris giving her worried glances. By the time they made it back, Piers and the rest were up. Piers walked up to them, and Skyla braced for him to start yelling, but behind her, Chris shook his head. He looks her over and sighs relieved she was safe. 

“Can you give Chris and I a minute please?” Piers asks.

Skyla walks over and sits beside Finn; she stares where the fire used to be.

“Go easy on her Piers,” Chris says quietly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Piers snarled.

“Piers, I don’t think she fully grasped what she did. When I found her I was able to walk upon her, she had no idea I was there,” Chris replied.

“Where was she?” Piers asked.

“At his body, She was staring at it in a complete daze,” Chris said sympathetically.

Chris and Piers walk over to where Skyla and Finn are, Chris nods to Finn for him to follow him. Piers sat down beside her.

“I know what I did was stupid, but I needed the closure,” Skyla said before Piers could speak.

“Why didn’t you ask me to take you or even Chris?” Piers asked.

“Would you accept I don’t know?” Skyla asked looking at him. 

“Come on we need to gear up and get ready to proceed with the coordinates,” he replied standing. 

They walked for hours, they would occasionally run into another one of those creatures but nothing they couldn’t handle.  The sun was beginning to set when things went ugly for Alpha. They had stumbled up a lab, with an umbrella logo painted on it causing Chris’ jaw to set in a hard line.  Skyla closed her eyes and let a deep breath out.  Whatever the facility was, it hadn’t been used in a long time. As alpha approached the facility, they heard growls from surrounding the area. 

“Everyone move in,” Chris signaled

As they moved towards the doors, a horde of the creatures poured from the side, Cowboy and Ryan fired into the creatures.  Chris, Piers, and Skyla ran towards the opening as Keaton, Marco, Finn turned to open fire into the crowd. 

“Don’t worry about them, get your asses in here,” Piers yelled at them. 

“Warning biohazard detected sealing all doors,” a computer-animated voice announced.

 Before the others could get to the door the doors sealed. Skyla ran to the door and hit trying to get it to open. She ran over to the keypad and tried to over-ride the doors without avail. 

“C’mon Skyla lets find another way out that’s a lost cause,” Chris said after a moment.

“No! Our team is still out there!” Skyla glared at him.

“We are not going to do them any good if we die in here,” Chris raised his voice to a commanding tone. 

Skyla turned and followed him glaring daggers into the back of his skull, Piers kept pace beside her.  Chris, Piers, and Skyla delved further into the lab.  The further they went the worse the creatures they had to fight became and lower their ammo supply became.

“Chris something is following us,” Skyla said with her back to Chris and Piers and swinging her weapon.

“Are you sure?” Chris asked.

“Yeah we need to try and find a way out of here, is there an emergency escape?” Skyla asked.

They turned down a large corridor, and an alarm sounded.  The three turned and looked at each other when the exit started closing.

“Warning, biohazard detected, sealing all doors,” the automated voice sounded.

“Shit,” Piers said looking around. 

A bulkhead door sealed the exit.  To their left, there was a glass window, 10-foot tall creature grey and veiny with pieces of skin falling off in place stood. 

“We have a friend,” Skyla said readying her weapon. 

The creature busted through the window and charged at the three.  They rolled out of the way just in time. 

“Guys lets get through that opening before we are stuck in her with that thing,” Skyla said nodding to the window the creature came through.

The three ran for it.  They ran through a few more rooms at full speed when another set of bulkheads were trying to come down.  All three slid under the bulkhead.  Skyla, Piers, and Chris just barely made it through the bulkhead, Skyla sighed looking between the two men, the one she loved and the one she respected. The creature's hand slid through the door and lifted it up; Piers ran at Chris and knocked him out of the way. The creature grabbed Piers by the arm.

"Piers, NO!" Skyla yelled turning with her gun aimed at the creature, she attempted to fire only to find out she was empty, she quickly unsheathed her knife and ran at the creature stabbing into its skin causing it to drop Piers onto the ground. The creature instead immediately gripped Skyla wholly attempting to crush her. Piers and Chris picked their guns firing on the creature. It then threw Skyla into one of the metal crates, Piers ran over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked checking her over.  
  
Skyla smiled and nodded at him weakly.

“Fine,”   
  
"Fire detected sealing all doors." A computerized voice announced  
  
"Give me one of your guns I'll cover you two, get the door open." She told him weakly.  
  
"Skyla no! that's suicide!" Piers told her.  
  
"Piers we are all going to die if we don't do something. Go help the Captain, I'm just going to keep the fucker off you." Skyla told him.  
  
Piers looked around realizing he didn't have a choice, he leaned down and kissed her. He gave his shotgun and some extra ammo.  
  
"Don't die." Piers told her and ran towards Chris.  
  
"Is she okay?" Chris asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, let's get the door open." Piers said hitting buttons.  
  
"Depressurization initialized, unsealing the door." The computerized female voice announced.  
  
Chris and Piers turned and started firing into the creature with Skyla.  
  
"Piers, I'll cover you get her over here so when that door is ready when can get through immediately."  
  
Piers fired into the creature as he made his way over to Skyla watching the creature the entire time.  
  
"Depressurization process is almost complete." The computerized voice announced.  
  
Piers ran the rest of the way to her.  
  
"Come on we got to go." Piers said grabbing the gun and attempting to lift her up to help her to her feet.  
  
Skyla whimpered and buried her face into his neck. Skyla slid limply back to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piers asked looking her over panicked.  
  
"Go! I am just going to slow you down." Skyla told him.  
  
"No! I am not leaving you. Not after everything, I'm not losing you too." Piers told her.  
  
He bent down and lifted her up and held her against him. Skyla yelped in pain and buried her face deep into his neck. That's when he felt it the warmth hitting his hands.  
  
"Skyla, what happened?" Piers asked her worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Skyla told him.  
  
Piers ran back towards Chris as gently as he could.  
  
"Depressurization complete, unsealing all doors now." The computerized voice announced.  
  
The creature went down, and Piers sighed with relief. Chris was attempting to open the door manually. Piers shifted Skyla causing her to whimper again. Chris opened the door and looked back at Piers and nodded. Chris closed the door behind them and groaned seeing the B.O.W.s in their path.  
  
"She can't walk Chris." Piers looked scared at the prospect ahead.  
  
"It's fine I can take them down if they get in our way, let's just try to run," Chris said.  
  
"Just leave me here," Skyla told Piers weakly.  
  
"Stop it, you made it this far." Piers told her.  
  
They made it halfway across the room before they ran into problems. Chris grabbed his shotgun and blasted back the creatures. They made their way into the next room and found an escape train. Piers sat Skyla down and noticed how much blood was on his hands and soaked into his sleeves from Skyla, he looked down at her worriedly but walked over to the escape train and got it ready. Chris looked down at Piers arms, seeing the blood and back to Piers face and swallowed hard. Skyla attempted to pull herself up but failed.  
  
"Skyla stop, I'll help you," Chris said walking over to her.  
  
Chris slid an arm behind her back and pushed her forward gently, Skyla hissed; Chris looked at her back and paled at the sight. She had a deep gash in her back that was at least 3 inches long.  
  
"Chris I'm not going to make it, leave me here with a gun just in case and you two go. I don't want him to have watch me die," Skyla whispered.  
  
"No," Chris said firmly.  
  
"Please Chris, don't do that to him or me. Let me go with honor. Please," Skyla pleaded.

She handed Chris an item her items shining, but he refused to take it.  
  
"I said no goddamnit, you're not dying on me!" Chris yelled at her.  
  
Piers stopped working on the pad for the train and looked between the two. Skyla nodded and allowed Chris to help her up. She felt herself growing weaker, the door to the train opened, and Piers stepped in, just as Chris was about to hand her off to Piers Skyla used what little strength she had left and shoved Chris in. She fell limply on the control pad shutting the train door and dropped to her knees. Chris looked around confused and then realized what happened he ran at the door trying to ram it open. Piers banged on it.  
  
"Skyla open the door," they both yelled.  
  
She smiled weakly and shook her head and fell to the ground, Chris glared at her through the door and Piers fell to the floor defeated. Piers looked over to Chris and shook his head. Chris reached into his pocket pulling out his earpiece trying and tried to contact HQ.

“What is that?” Piers asked.

Chris looked to the ground and picked up the silver glimmer.  Piers eyes widened and reached for it and grabbed it from Chris. 

“I didn’t realize she had manage to get that in my pocket,” Chris said.

Piers glared at Chris for a moment before staring at the necklace. He sighed before adding it to his own chain.

When they exited the train HQ as waiting for them, but Piers walked past them in daze,  he was walked to helicopter and didn’t speak to Chris the whole way back to base. Jill was waiting for them we they landed, she had gotten an update while they were on the way back. Piers just stared at her and walked past her and to his room.

“Is it official?” Chris asked.

Jill nodded.

“Does Kayla know,” he questioned.

Jill nodded again.

“Damn it,” Chris said.

**Author's Note:**

> (JLR has been my beta for a little bit of time now and my good friend)  
> How the Piers and Skyla story came to be  
> [talking to JLR while playing RE6]   
> Me: I mean Piers is a cutie  
> JLR: You know what would be really cute? Your Skyla character and Piers together in your story.   
> Me: Dude! She has already been with Chris and Leon in my story verse, plus don’t forget Piers is GAY in my story  
> JLR: Then make him ungay   
> Me: IT DOESN’T WORK LIKE THAT   
> JLR: Fine! Make a new story then  
> Me: but I am already working on 2!  
> JLR: So what is one more  
> Me: She has already been with Chris and Leon don’t you think my readers will find her slutty if she is with ANOTHER Resi boy?  
> JLR: Different Storyverse, plus its just one more guy…I’m sure 3 guys isn’t THAT big of a deal   
> Me: TCH  
> JLR: You know you want to  
> Me: (Silence) [I’m considering this]   
> JLR: COME ON!!!!  
> Me: GOD DAMN YOU!!!!  
> JLR: YAAAAAAAAAS!  
> AN: She is killing me!!


End file.
